


Knowledge, Competence, and Virtue

by Dolphine3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphine3/pseuds/Dolphine3
Summary: "The next class came in from their lunch, she was prepared to give the same speech she did before, but when her eyes met the deep blue ones she had looked into a few weeks ago she froze. Her eyes traced the familiar face and landed on her lips. The memories from weeks ago came flooding back to her. Soft kisses, whispers of names, the fog of the windows, the passion- she stopped herself, because she realised that if she was in this class right now that would mean… of course."I know I suck at summaries so hopefully you read and enjoy it.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 103
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so... wish me luck

Ava was tired of being dogged out everytime she tried to be a good child. She was raised to be honest and passionate, not by her standards, but by her parents’. She was raised to do what she needs to do first and what she wants to do later. She just wants one day-- no night when she can just relax. She gets into her car and drives back to her apartment that she wishes she’d never left that morning. She strips herself of the awful dress she forced herself to wear to try and impress her parents. She replaces it with some light blue, ripped jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and a pair of black high tops. She grabs her keys and wallet then marches out the door. As she walks down the stairs of her apartment complex, she comes to a stop. “I’m less than two hours away,” She thinks before she makes a decision and turns around. She has her bags packed and is driving down the interstate to a yet unknown location.

She wants the road to just guide her. The sun is still out but should be setting soon. She’s left alone with her thoughts. I went to school. I got the degree. I offered to do everything they wanted but all they do is take. Before she knows it, she’s crying. She cries until the tears are gone. She composes herself and looks at the time. “You can drink at 6 right?” She thinks to herself. She’s driven at least six hours from her home. She must be somewhere close to a hotel for the night. She finds a nice one at a not so bad price and books it. Luckily there’s a bar not so far down the road.

When she enters the bar there is a slight mist, most likely from the humidity. It is summer after all. She makes her way to the bar and sits down, ordering a double whiskey. She downs it in three gulps and is quick to ask for another. This time she takes her time. Her head is starting to hurt from the tight ponytail, so she lets her hair down with a sigh of relief. As she stares at the bottom of her glass, she decides to finally just relax. What makes her relax the most? Drinking, reading, organizing or being productive, …one night stands. She doesn’t feel like reading, she’s already drinking, and she doesn’t have anything to organize other than the peanut shells scattered on the bar counter. So that leaves one…

She scans the room for anyone suited for her in this bar. The bar is located near a familiar university, and when she spots a man wearing a hoodie she owned not too long ago, she realizes it’s her old university. It’s kind of funny actually, she's never been in this bar. She’s been past it so many times, but was always too focused on her studies. 

She takes another deep breath, but it proves for nothing as her eyes land on a beautiful girl walking into the bar with a group of friends. They all look fairly young, probably coming from the university. The girl has more freckles than she could count, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly. She laughs with a toothy smile. She then walks in Ava’s direction, but she quickly ducks her head away.  
“Two beers and a coke please.” The girl orders with a charming smirk.

Her voice is amazing. Ava can’t help but look in awe of how beautiful she is up close. She is wearing a white tank top that dips just enough to reveal the top of her chest with black ripped jeans that raise high on her waist.  
“You just gonna stare or use that pretty mouth of yours?” Ava’s trance is broken, her cheeks reddening from getting caught staring.

“Sorry. I’m Ava, what’s your name?”

“A pretty name to match too. Nice to meet you, though I doubt that’s what you’re interested in?”

“Not particularly. Do you go to the university?”

The girl just smirks. The bartender hands her her drinks and she walks them back over to her table without another word. Ava thinks she’s just lost her chance when the girl returns to the empty stool. She holds out her hand for Ava to take.. 

“Sara.” The girl says.

“Hi.” Ava says blushing. “Could I get you a drink?”

“Sure, but let’s keep it simple.” She turns to the bartender. “Just a beer please.” They talk a little more. Sara is actually very witty from what Ava could tell. It’s pretty comical. After some more chatting Sara asks if she wants to get out of here to which Ava quickly agrees. Ava pays and they head to her car. Their lips connect just outside of the car, their tongues already doing a dance of their own. Ava soon finds herself tugging off the white tank in the back of her car.  
——————-  
Ava is very much surprised with herself. She has never done anything like that before and she’s definitely not upset that she now has.

“Wow.” Ava says pulling up then buttoning her pants. 

“Yeah.” Sara says, swiping her shirt from its place on the car floor. “Oh sorry.” She points to the bruise on Ava’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” 

“So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.” Ava says gesturing between the two. 

“Well I noticed that you have another team’s soccer symbol on your dash,meaning you’re not from around here, so you most likely have a hotel room… I could join you there.” Sara says with a flirtatious smirk.

“Yeah umm-” Ava is cut off by her phone ringing. She pulls it out and groans at her father's name popping up. “Actually no… I should get some rest I’m not supposed to even be here.”

“Oh I see, you’re a cheater. Let me guess you were mad at your boyfriend and got curious?”

“No no… no-nothing. I ran away from home. I’m an adult so I can’t really run away, but that’s kinda what I did. Now my dad is calling and he’s probably going to try and smooth things over and I’m just not up for it. I’m also not sure if I want company when I get back to my hotel room.”

“Ahh I see. Wallow in darkness yourself kind of girl. Don’t worry I do the same. Well it was fun Ava. I would say see you later but that’s probs not gonna happen so bye.” Sara says exiting the car and walking back into the bar. 

Ava lays her head against the seat. She can’t believe she just had sex with a stranger in the backseat of her car. She’s lost it. She moves to the front seat and drives back to her hotel. Once she gets to her room she takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth. She then throws herself onto her bed and falls asleep almost immediately.  
——————  
Sara walks back into the bar and casually sits down at the table her friends are at.  
“Wow you dropped her, bad move.” Ray says.

“No I didn’t, we just didn’t make it to her hotel.” Sara says with a smirk, popping a peanut into her mouth.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Ray says sadly.

“It means that they screwed in her car.” Mick says drinking his beer and laughing.

“Oh!” Ray says. “But that’s such a tight space.” Mick laughs and Ray shuts up.  
——————  
She awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She doesn’t even look at the name.  
“Hello.” She says with a groggy voice.

“Hi this is Vice Principal Danvers. I’m calling about the teaching position at Riders High School. Is this a bad time?”

Ava immediately perks up. “No no it’s fine.”

“Good because we would like to confirm the position with you. We’d love to have you join our staff. I would like for you to start at the upcoming school year. Three weeks from now.”

“Oh yes that should be fine.” Her lease on her apartment was up in two weeks and she was happy to finally be doing something for herself. She applied for this position while she was drunk one night and wanting to stick it to her parents. Let’s hope this new start will be a good one. She soon finds herself falling back asleep.

She wakes up later that day feeling well rested. She decided to just rest and send in her resignation. After doing that, she orders PostMates breakfast. She enjoys the French toast but thinks she could’ve made it better. What to do? What to do? She thinks to herself. She decides to just relax and maybe go back to the bar at the end of the day. She secretly hopes to see that girl again… Sara, she thinks.  
————  
She walks into the bar wearing a deep black V-neck t-shirt with dark blue ripped jeans. She is wearing her favorite Vans, which she hopes to not ruin. She sits down at the bar once again ordering a double whiskey, but this time she takes time to savor it. This is the first time she’s breathed in years. She doesn’t have anything to worry about or impossible people to impress.  
This momentary bliss is cut short when Sara walks into the bar with her friends from the other night. Ava's stomach has butterflies in it and her breath catches when they make eye contact. Sara walks right over to her probably with a little extra swagger.  
“Hi.” Sara says sitting on the barstool next to her resting her forearms on the bar. 

“Hey.” Ava says, trying to keep it cool.

“You came back?” Sara questions looking at Ava.

“Yeah it’s the only bar I know.”

“Oh cool. I’m a regular. Isn’t that right Justin?”

“Yep.” The bartender says placing a beer in front of her.

“What attracts you to this bar? I mean it’s great it’s just…” Ava trails off.

“You make a lot of small talk, but you give yourself away because your eyes keep falling to my lips.” Ava quickly fixes her vision.

“Oh man sorry. I truly am. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“I could answer that.” Sara says smugly.

“Shut up.” Ava says, dropping her gaze to her glass and blushing. She looks back up through her eyelashes to see Sara looking at her before turning her attention to the tv above the bar. 

“Alrighty then.” Sara says before finishing her beer and grabbing Ava’s hand dragging her out of the bar. 

“But - I - I haven’t paid yet.”

“I’ll take care of it but right now.”

Needless to say a repeat of last night happens.  
—————-  
“You are truly gifted.” Ava says, pulling on her shirt.

“We all have our talents.” Sara says with a chuckle. “So is this a new occurrence...because I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Uhh no actually. I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” Sara freezes for a minute but resumes buttoning her pants. 

“Oh well it’s be- I’ve en- I don’t really know what to say.”

“Me either.” Ava says with a small smile again looking down at her hands. “How about this? If we ever find ourselves in this beloved city again. Call me.” Ava says writing her number on Sara’s hand.

“Yeah I think I’ll do that.” Sara says smiling. They stare at each other for a moment, before Sara softly breaks the silence. “What time do you leave?”

“Not now. Maybe 6 or 7.”

“Well I think you’re going to be late.”

“With wh-“ she doesn’t get the last part out before Sara is back in her lap and they are engaged in a heated make out session. Ava’s phone rings and she separates herself to see who it is momentarily. It’s just her brother she momentarily ignores it. 

She tightens her hold on Sara one hand going into her hair. Her phone rings again but then stops. Suddenly there’s a knock on her window. They both jump. Sara slides off her lap allowing Ava to move. She wipes the fog off her window and quickly fixes herself. “Okay so...my ummm brother is outside.”

“Oh the guy with the great hair. He’s attractive.”

“Eww no he’s not.” Ava says opening the door.

“Wow! Mom and Dad are worried you ran off and died but you’re having make out sessions in your car. Actually no…” he sniffs the air. “Sex. You had sex in your car. Wow, way to go Aves.” He says slapping her arm.

“Shut up Nate. What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

“Woah calm down. Remember the tracker location app Mom made us get so we could spy on each other for her without her actually doing it. She called me and asked me to find you and bring you home. But that can wait, who's your friend?”

“Hi I’m Sara.” She says sticking out her hand. 

“Nate, but I’m not sure I want to shake that hand.”

“Probably right. Right Ava?” Ava just glares at her, which Sara finds oddly attractive. Ava rolls her eyes and turns to Sara leaning across to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I guess this is goodbye then. Thank you.”

“Yeah, goodbye Ava.” And with that Sara walks back into the bar.  
—————-  
“Wow. Wow. WOW.”

“Can you stop saying that?” Ava says moving around her hotel room. 

“No. You like never even break rules or ethics. I’m happy for you.”

“Can you just shut up? I can’t believe you came to bring me back.”

“I guess they thought one disappointment could bring back another.”

“You’re not the disappointment Nate. Even though you chose to go your own route, you were still successful.”

“Yeah I guess. Why are you here by the way?”

“I needed some time… for myself… to myself.”

“Well from what I saw you didn’t spend that time alone.”

“Can you just not?”

“Mom got a call to confirm your resignation. She canceled it of course, which she can’t do but you know how she is. Are you planning on leaving Victoria completely?”

“Yes, no more Canada. I need something new. Plus we have dual citizenship.”

“Okay so I’ll tell Mom I tried okay?”

“Yeah sure. Thanks Nate.”

“No problem. Also you’re going to want to get some air fresheners and clean your seats.”

“GET OUT!” Ava says with a laugh as Nate exits the room.  
—————  
Ava has all her furniture from her previous apartment shipped out of her apartment in Victoria to her new apartment in Bellevue. School started in about two weeks meaning she had no time to truly plan, so the day before she was set to go into work she planned out the first three weeks. Maybe it was overkill but she was excited. She would be able to do something that interested her. She would teach History. Time was always so interesting for her. She enjoyed studying it and seeing if even minor changes could affect it. 

On her day back, which was only during the planning period for the teachers, she wore a navy jacket with a white button up under it. The button up was neatly tucked into her black jeans. She paired that with some flats. When she drove to the school, the first thing she noticed was the size. It was a fairly large school, probably about 2500 students. She got out of her car and walked to the front office. The women were talking and laughing together. She politely asked where the vice principal’s office was. She walks toward her office but she can still hear the ladies whispering about her. She got over being talked about a long time ago. Even teachers can be bullies.  
“Ms. Sharpe, welcome.”

“Thank you.”

“Well I guess you know the drill. We have a meeting three days before school starts every year and break. We will be preparing for the students really up until they fill the halls. New teacher orientation is five days before school starts, and the first day in which you will be teaching is four days after. We should enjoy this calm before the chaos. Here I’ll show you the way to your classroom.”

When they get to the classroom it’s set up perfectly. The desks are set on rising steps allowing for everyone to be seen and be able to see. These look like brand new desks so there isn’t any gum on the bottom. She looks at the large whiteboard, happy it was clean. The projector was secured to the ceiling. The teacher's desk was on the far left side of the door. She was finally fully excited.  
—————  
The time before school started went by pretty fast. The teachers welcome swiftly and with kindness. She didn’t stick out which was great. Today was the student orientation. The day when she would meet the students. She is currently trying to decide if she’s going to sit on her desk and wait or stand outside her classroom. She decides the latter. The students are nice and most seem like good learners. She can tell she has some class clowns, but she likes to joke around a little. She hopes to make such a boring class more fun, but she’s not sure how her students will respond. She is currently running through the syllabus with some parents when she realizes that this new adventure is exactly what she needed.  
————  
All too quickly, it's the first day of school. The chaos of the first day was as welcomed as it was expected. Teens running around in every direction. Her first class flowed in, all choosing seats near their friends. Ava waits on the sidelines allowing them to get settled. “Good morning class.” Ava says loudly, putting her hands behind her back. “I'm going to pass around your paperwork and then we are going to read through your syllabus. And I know this is not going to go over well, but you have homework.” The class groans. “No calm down. I want you to write down the name of your favorite person from history. Then put it on my desk tomorrow. Put it on a full sheet of paper. Now..” She grabs the multicolored paper on the desk and has the front row pass them back. “For today and tomorrow you may choose your own seats, but it’s in alphabetical order for the rest of the quarter.” They groan again. “I just need to be able to learn your names more easily. There is no gum allowed in my class. I suggest you do not spill or leave food on the floor because then I have to clean it and I won't be happy which we don't want.” She watches them for the rest of class, which is an order to weed out the groups in her class. She was only 4 years out of college. Being 25 she knew this atmosphere.

Her other class was about the same. They talked more and the excitement of the first day continued. She was starting to run out of room on her desk from both turned in homework assignments and paperwork. She vaguely here's the bell ring, moving desks, and shuffling of feet. 

The next class came in from their lunch, she was prepared to give the same speech she did before, but when her eyes met the deep blue ones she had looked into a few weeks ago she froze. Her eyes traced the familiar face and landed on her lips. The memories from weeks ago came flooding back to her. Soft kisses, whispers of names, the fog of the windows, the passion- she stopped herself, because she realised that if she was in this class right now that would mean… of course. Ava knew she looked young. She cursed herself but quickly covered her momentary break of persona. She stood tall and performed her third speech of the day. Ava refused to meet Sara’s gaze, but she could tell her eyes never left her. Once the next bell rang everyone flooded out. Ava organized her things for the next class. 

“Hey.” A small voice comes from behind Ava. She turns around, sitting on her desk and crosses her arms. “Yo Sara, let's go, we need to get to the next class.” A girl says. “Yeah just need to ask some questions. I'll get a pass. Go ahead.” The girl nods, closing the door on her way out. Then the room is cleared except for Sara and Ava. “So I'm guessing you want an explanation?”

“Mhm.”

“I-I travel up to my moms every summer. She moved out of Seattle after my parents divorced-”

“Sara, that doesn't explain why you're in my class. How old are you anyway?”

Sara looks down at her feet before quietly saying “17.”

“Oh my gosh. Wow. This is just my luck.” Ava says wiping her face with her hands. “Okay let's just get your class changed.” Ava starts to move but is stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. The hand quickly retracts like it's been burned.  
“No Ava… Ms Sharpe… you can't. I need the credit and I'm really interested in taking this class.”

“What happens if someone finds out? I'll go to jail. The one time I let myself relax and think I've finally not screwed up, this happens. I should just go back home.”

“Hey you didn't screw up.” Sara says her hand instictly going to Ava’s cheek. Ava grabs her hand after a moment. 

“You can't do things like that.”

“I know I'm sorry. I should've told you, but you didn't ask.”

“Well I assumed since you were, ya know, in a bar and drinking a beer that you were at least 21.”

“Have you never heard of a fake ID?” Sara says with a chuckle. A small smile crosses Ava’s face hearing her laugh. “Okay, how about this, I don't say anything and you don't either and we pretend like that time never happened… or the other time either… man those were good times. I mean when you-” Sara says biting her lip before Ava cuts her off.

“Sara! We’re not talking about it, remember?” Ava says gesturing with her hands.

“Yeah sorry. Quick question: how old are you?”

“Im 25.”

“Okay thats not so bad.”

“Yeah it is because one of us is still illegal.” Ava says with a small laugh. She ducks her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of me trying... enjoy

The week goes by pretty smoothly. Ava manages to make friendly conversation with the other teachers. There's a lot of gossip, which she didn't expect, mostly because she was never on the teacher side of it. She finds herself less and less distracted by Sara as each day goes by. This Saturday had been boring and slow. It pretty much consisted of her laying on her couch watching House Hunters surrounded by papers and snacks. When her phone rings and she reaches for it without looking at the name.  
“Ava Sharpe, who is this?” Ava asks, resting the phone on her shoulder.

“Hey… hi its me...I need you.” Sara sounded slightly disoriented and her words slurred. In seconds Ava is out of her seat and rushing for her keys.

“Where are you?”

“I'm at a party. I think someone put something in my drink. I… I… I don't know… my legs… Im in the bathroom…”

“Where are you?”

“I shouldn’t have drinken so much. I have just been dealing with some stuff...I…”

“Sara! Where are you?”

“I don't know… Mason Watkins’s house.”

“Okay stay on the phone I'm coming for you.” Ava says and while she walks to her car she logs into the school teachers grade book, where she can get the students information. She can't believe she is actually doing this, but Sara is a young girl who could get hurt and she needs to help her. She finds Mason’s address and drives to his house. She immediately recognizes her students. Hopefully they are too inebriated to recognize her. “Sara where are you exactly?”

“Ummm… I'm in the downstairs bathroom. A friend is guarding the door but he can't drive.”

“Okay Im coming.” Ava hangs up and enters the house and makes her way through the dancing teens, some of whom freeze when they see her. She ignores them and makes her way to where she can see a guy standing against the door. He moves and she opens the door looking around to see Sara crumpled on the floor half leaning against the tub. She looks so fragile. Like a piece of fine china that you know has been through a lot, but has still stayed together. Ava walks over, and pockets Sara’s phone. She tries to get her to stand, but she can't. Ava then decides to just bridal carry her out of the house. She cares too much for her right now to care about the eyes on them. She walks to her car and puts her in the passenger seat.  
————  
After a few minutes of driving for a few minutes Sara wakes up and looks around. She looks at Ava who is focused on the road. Sara can't believe she just dropped her trash life on someone else, who doesn't deserve it. She doesn't even notice that tears are falling until one hits her hand. She lets out a whimper and soon enough she's sobbing. Ava turns to her, looking conflicted. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. Mick is on parole. Zari can't go to parties like this, and I didn't want my dad to know. I'm sorry I've ruined everything. I'm sorry about everything. If you could take me back to the night we met I would've told you… I shoulda… but I was trying to escape from- I- I…” She chokes on the last words and continues to sob. Ava grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Okay.” Is all that she says. Ava pulls into the parking lot of a Jack-In-The-Box. “I'll be right back, don't move. Here…” She hands Sara her phone. “Tell your dad you are staying at a friend’s.”

“Ava-” Sara says, grabbing her arm to convey what she's feeling. Ava leans across the arm rest planting a lingering kiss on Sara’s forehead.

“I'll be back.” Ava steps out of the car and closes the door behind her. Sara does as she's told, but Ava has been in there for a while. It's starting to rain and it reminds her how gloomy this week- no month has been. She thinks back to the only time that she's been even close to okay, which is with Ava. She knows she can't act on whatever it was she was feeling. She has so much crap going on. 

She throws her head back against the seat and tries to relax. The late night lights of the city, the head and tail lights of cars, the sound of the rain hitting the car, and the sound of the cars driving on the wet pavement somewhat calm her. She's broken out of the trance by a soaked Ava getting back into the car carrying food and drinks. “Here. Take this first.” Ava holds out a Tylenol, but Sara is hesitant to take it. “It's okay it wont do anything but help with the headache you're going to feel later. Here's some water, you'll need plenty of it. I know we don't know each other but you called me for a reason so here.” Sara takes the pill and drinks half the water.  
“Why are you doing this?”

“When someone needs help I help.”

“No, why are you helping me? I lied to you.”

“I'm not excusing what you did, but you needed me. Now eat.” Ava says, giving Sara the bag. 

“Thank you. Out of all the things I imagined doing in this car with you, crying over comfort food wasn't one of them.” Sara says with a mouthful of food. 

“Yeah me neither.” Ava turns red. “Not that I was imagining it because you're 17 and that would be wrong…. Just that I didn't imagine this.” Sara’s amused by how flustered Ava is.  
————  
Not long after they are back at Ava’s apartment. Ava isn't completely sure if this is the best idea, but it's all she has right now. Ava hands her some towels, a toothbrush, a shirt, a pair of shorts and some packaged underwear she had from the move. She then directs her back to the bathroom. Once she hears the shower start she grabs some extra blankets and an extra pillow and puts them in the guest bedroom. She hopes her roommate doesn't mind.

Ava walks to the door and tells Sara where the guest room is and that Ava is going to go take a shower. She hears a muted reply, but accepts it. Ava turns the heat in the shower up all the way. She needs to wash off this whole ordeal and relax. She braces her hands on the shower wall and bows her head, allowing for the water to message her back. She is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the bathroom door open and close. It's not until a naked Sara is holding open the door of the shower, that she notices someone is there with her. Sara moves into the shower closing the door behind her. Ava feels a shiver run over her body. Sara takes a step closer and Ava curses herself for not being able to move. Sara places her hands on each side of Ava’s face. Ava closes her eyes when soft, anxious lips meet hers. She should pull away but instead she kisses her deeper over and over again.  
————  
Sara wakes up in a bed that is not familiar to her. She sits up and the sheet falls from her torso immediately making her realize she is naked. Oh no what happened? Where am I? Sara looks around bringing the sheet back up to cover her chest. Her eyes landed on the picture of a smiling Ava, her brother Nate and some guy she doesnt recognize. The memories of last night come back to her, she smiles at first but then, Oh what did I do? How could I do this to Ava, again. She remembers thinking of just walking to Ava to say ‘thank you’ for everything, but then it morphed into a potential way to forget everything even for a little bit. She looks to her right notices the sheets wrinkled, but no one occupying them. She looks around the room for clothes to wear. Her eyes land on the folded shirt, a pair of shorts, and underwear resting on the dresser. She walks over to them sliding them on, immediately hit by the scent of Ava. She's surrounded by it. 

She goes to the bathroom and finds a new toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her. She brushes her teeth and washes her face before making her way to explore the rest of the house.  
“Hey Aves, I'm finally back from that call. It was a nightmare, but the dog is okay. They also had a cat that was pregnant that I had to help. Needless to say, I'm exhausted. Anyway, how was the first day? How did everything go? Aves are you he-'' She stops when she looks up and sees Sara standing there. The woman has black hair and is wearing light blue scrubs. “Oh hi.”

“Hi.” Sara says playing with the edges of her shirt. After a minute of silence, Ava walks into the apartment with two cups of coffee in one hand, her keys in the other, and two bags with a bagel logo on them hanging from her mouth. When she enters the house and sees that both Sara and the other women are standing looking at her she freezes, but then moves to put all of the things on the island counter. 

“Umm yeah Sara can you give us a minute?” Sara nods and walks back into Ava’s room. She closes the door but stands on the other side to try and hear. She can only hear mumbling before a loud “YOU DID WHAT?!?!” Followed by a “Keep your voice down, Nora.” from Ava. After three additional minutes of mumbling, Sara decides she’s heard enough and just walks out of the room to the counter. The two women look at her in shock. “I thought I asked you to give us a minute.”

“Yeah but (a) I assumed you bought this for me and (b) I’m pretty sure you’re talking about me so…”

“Wow teenagers.” Nora says throwing her hands up in the air.

“Not now Nora.” Ava says sternly. Nora grabs her backpack off the floor and walks down the hall to what Sara assumes is her room. Sara grabs a bagel and sits down on the counter to eat it. 

“Sooo this is a really good bagel.”

“Sara.”

“You weren’t there when I woke up. I thought you’d be there but this bagel makes up for that.”

“Sara.”

“I know what you’re going to say. That this was a huge mistake and it can never happen again and you’re probably hating yourself because you once again slept with a minor after becoming aware that she-slash-I was-slash-am a minor. I get it but for now could I just enjoy the bagel?” Ava looks shocked by Sara pinpointing exactly what she was going to say but she’s not going to let her win that easy. 

“Actually I was going to say you’re eating my bagel but I’ll just have the other one.”

“Oh yeah. I mean you could come and get the rest.” Sara says suggestively.

Ava narrows her eyes. “You seriously haven’t had enough excitement yet? I literally picked you up from a party, you cried in my car and then we-“ Ava stops herself.

“Screwed in your shower… oh and in your bed.”

“You know what nevermind. I’m happy you found some clothes.”

“What? You don’t like my bare form. You could’ve fooled me.”

“Okay yeah no more talking… after you tell me how to take you home.” Sara freezes at the thought of going home. She didn’t exactly tell Ava the full story of why she was at the party. She and her dad had gotten into yet another argument and she stormed off and ended up at the party. “Umm Sara.” Sara looks up. “I need your address.”

“How about...” she hops off the counter and struts toward Ava. “I stay for breakfast.” She says playing with the zipper of Ava’s workout jacket. Ava paired it with leggings and a Nike sports bra underneath. Sara can see the small bruises down her sternum.

“No! No! Why are you not understanding this? Here I’ll put it like this: You illegal. Me over 18. You and me equals me going to jail.”

“You don’t have to be together to have fun.”

“Sara! No. More. Sex.”

“Fine, but I’m serious about staying. Can I just chill here for a few hours until my Dad goes to work?”

“Only if you tell me why?”

“Ava.”

“Okay get your stuff.”

“Okay fine! I walked out of the house after an argument with my dad.”

“About?”

“Come on.” Sara says rolling her eyes.

“Tell me Sara.”

“About my sister.”

“Your sister?”

“Yeah now can I stay?”

“Fine but no funny business. I have grades to do.”

“So I can’t persuade you to give me leniency on the historical figure paper.”

“No you can not.”  
——————  
After about three hours of putting in grades, which were all 100s because as long as they completed the simple assignment they got the participation grade, Ava was bored. Sara was asleep on the couch next to her. She slowly got up from her spot and walked to Nora’s room knocking lightly.

“Come in. Oh it’s you I thought it maybe be the child sitting in our living room. Seriously Ava what in the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I left home, drove about 6 hours, ended up near my old university, went to a bar I knew, and then she walked in. I was captivated, I hadn’t had good sex in a while, and she was interested.”

“And did you guys even talk or jump each other's bones?”

“Yes we talked.”

“And what about the second time?”

“Did I mention it was good sex? Look I know I screwed up. I didn’t even plan on speaking to her but I got a call and she needed my help.”

“With what? Why couldn’t she call her parents?”

“I don’t know.” She kind of knew but she didn’t think Sara would appreciate her spreading her personal business, even to someone Ava deeply trusts. 

“So how did you guys end up, ya know, again?”

“Do you really want an answer?”

“This is the most exciting and worst thing you’ve done so far so… yes.”

“I was taking a shower and she walked in and got in with meOne thing led to another and soon-”

“What? You were knuckles deep in your student again?”

“Why do you have to make it sound like that?”

“Because that’s what it is!!”

“Shhh she’s sleeping.”

“I don’t care! Do you understand how much trouble you could be in?! You could lose everything you worked for and go to jail for what, why? Because of a hookup?”

“No she won’t.” Sara says entering. “... because I’m going home and I don’t plan on having nothing more than a teacher-student relationship with her.”

“I really hope that’s not some kind of roleplay.” Sara ignored the comment.

“Plus it’s not her fault we’re in this mess. I should’ve told her the truth and I shouldn’t have joined her in the shower. I’m sorry.” They both nodded and Ava moved to direct Sara back to her stuff. Once she picked it up and was about ready to leave, Ava stopped her.

“You’re not all to blame. I’ve made choices that put us in this predicament too. You’re a truly special person Sara, remember that.” They hug each other tightly.

“I want to jump your bones so bad right now but that would ruin the moment.” Sara whispers.

“Too late.” Ava whispers back, before they both laugh, still hugging until Ava finally pulls away. “I’ll drive you back now.”  
——————  
Thankfully Sara’s dad isn’t home. Sara lays down in her bed, which now feels odd to her because she’s been in Ava’s much more comfortable one. She relaxes and brings Ava’s shirt up to sniff it. She’s going to miss their ‘little mistake’ a lot. After about an hour of lying around she walks downstairs to the kitchen to find the leftover pizza she had in there. As soon as she’s about to take a bite the doorbell rings. She goes to it and opens it to find Zari there with her phone in her hand. Zari shoves the phone in her face showing her a video of Ava carrying her out of the party. Sara snatches it from her. Oh crap. Sara thinks. This is not good. They sit down on her couch as Sara continues to stare at the video. 

“What the hell is this?” Zari asks. 

“It’s ummm not what you think it is.”

“Oh really hmm well it looks like there's a teacher at a high school party carrying a drunk you out of it. Bridal style!”

“It’s not what you think it is. I don’t even remember the party. Someone spiked my drink.”

“Oh, but still I had to bribe Garner to not post this or send it to anyone else. You’re lucky he was the only one to get this on video. Luckily everyone else was too high or drunk to notice. I only did this because you went on and on about some tall blonde you had a fling with and it just so happens that a tall blonde was carrying you out of the party like a protective girlfriend. I also got a call from your dad to my house asking if you were there, which I had to lie about. So where were you?”

“I was with Ava.”

“Ava? So you guys go by first names? Is it because you guys are long time family friends or short term ‘fun’? Is she pressuring you to do this? If so, I can get help.”

“No! Zari stop! It’s not like that. Can you keep a secret?”

“I keep all your secrets, who do you even think you are talking to? I just gave a pair of your underwear to Garner so he wouldn’t expose you guys.”

“First, you did what?!?! Second, we slept together during the summer and last night, but it’s over now I promise.”

“It better be because these things never work out. Also is that what you were talking about when you were late to class?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. First off, good for you. Second, you're an idiot. Third, I swear if anything happens and someone gets hurt I’m not going down with you.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to. Now do you want some cold pizza and maybe watch a trashy movie?”

“Of course.”

“Zari.”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even the closest person in your life.”

“You are the closest person in my life and I won’t tell anyone. Does anyone else know?”

“Some friends from the summer know of her but not who she is. Ava- Ms Sharpe’s best friend knows too.”

“Okay. Let's get the party started then.”

“I’ve had enough excitement.” Sara says tiredly. Zari gasps.

“You-enough-never.”  
——————  
Monday came around and Sara was feeling nervous. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. Ava cared for her, like really took care of her. She didn’t know how to thank her. Ava could’ve gotten 20 years in prison because of her. Maybe she would thank her by sticking to their agreement. No flirty comments, no touching, and she wouldn’t think about what they had. She would be a good student, which wasn’t her usual recently. She nods satisfied, feeling a small weight being lifted off of her. 

When she got to Ms. Sharpe’s class, she prepared herself to see her. There were two other teachers blocking her view of Ms. Sharpe but she could hear her voice. Sara sat down in her chair and got out her work to prepare for class. Ms Sharpe always wrote the lesson plan on the board. Today it read: Get out your note taking journal. 

“Alright class… if I can have your attention, please.” Sara didn’t hear the rest of what she was saying because when she looked up her jaw dropped. Ms Sharpe was wearing black ankle strap heels with black fitted dress pants, but what got her attention was the white button up that had enough buttons unbuttoned to show cleavage, but what was appropriate for school. The sleeves were cuffed and the shirt was slightly oversized. Her hair was curled. She looks like a goddess in modern clothing. 

“Wow Ms Sharpe you look hot!” A guy says loudly. 

“Yeah why are you dressed up?” A girl asks.

“Thank you, but we’re not talking about that. Now let’s turn to-“

“Oh come on please Ms Sharpe. I’m sure we all really want to know.” A dweeby guy named Gary says. The class nods in agreement with him. Ms Sharpe rolls her eyes and answers.

“Well fine. I have a date and I don’t have time to go home and get ready. Are we done with the questions now?” She class oohs and aww.

They move on from the subject and continue class, but Sara can’t focus. So Ava’s dating. She moved on quickly. Not that there was anything to move on from. Is it right for Sara to even be jealous? She decides to put all her attention into work, so much that she doesn’t say a word all class. 

When class is dismissed, Sara hangs back to talk to Ms Sharpe. “Sara lets go.” Zari says. Sara flicks her gaze to Ms Sharpe then back to Zari. “Ohh, but don’t take too long I have homework answers to steal.” With that Zari leaves.  
“So she knows.” Ava says leaning against her desk.

“You’re dating?” Sara deadpans.

“Sara, we were never a thing. You know that right?”

“Oh yeah of course, Av- Ms Sharpe. Just curious. So what are you guys going to do?”

“You know I can’t discuss this with students much less… you.”

“Yeah of course I’m going to go bye.” Sara says slightly hurt.

“Sara-“

“No it’s okay. I’m okay.” Sara lies, leaving the room.  
—————-  
When Ava finally gets home, she faceplants on the sofa with a groan.  
“Woah is everything okay? I’m guessing the date was bad.”

“Shemobajie.”

“What?”

“She was so boring. I mean she was great. She had a steady job, she was kind, and pretty, but I just I don’t know.”

“That’s okay there’s other dates, other girls.”

“I know but I hurt Sara today.”

“What? How?”

“I could tell she was hurt that I’m dating. She wanted to ask what I planned on doing for the date. I could’ve just responded ‘dinner’ but I told her I can’t talk about it with my students, especially her.”

“That’s good you’re establishing boundaries. Plus she’s young and she’ll get over it.”

“I know.”

“Good now go get in your PJs. I want to watch House Hunters. And Aves you have to be careful. You avoided a life ending mistake.”

“Yeah you're right.”  
—————  
The following day went smoothly Ava had another date but she didn’t dress up too much. It still ended the same with her coming home and face planting on the couch.

“What happened this time?”

“I couldn’t focus on her. She was interesting but just couldn’t.”

“Alright onto the next.”  
—————  
The next day, Ava didn’t come in and faceplant straight onto the couch. 

“Nora don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be- No absolutely not!” Nora exclaimed, noticing the cat in Ava’s arms.

“You’re a vet. Aren’t you supposed to like animals?”

“I do but I’m around them all day. I want to come home to my nice, clean apartment and they not be here. Take. It. Back.”

“Fine.” Ava says heading back to the shelter.  
————  
The next day was going smoothly so far, but Ava was just so bored. She guessed being bored is better than being stressed… sometimes. The class was currently doing the presidential research assignment she gave, while she was grading papers. The intercom comes on and the secretary’s voice comes from the ceiling. Excuse the interruption can we have Sara Lance to the front office she will be back. “Sure.” Ava says grabbing her pass pad and writing one for Sara who looks confused but excited to get out of class.  
————-  
The only times Sara has been called to the office for disciplinary actions and about her sister. She doesn’t like it. When she gets to the office the secretary directs her to a conference room where Nora is standing. She walks in and closes the door behind her.  
“Hi.” Nora says shyly.

“Hi, what are you doing here?”

“It’s about Ava.”

“What about Ava? We’ve stuck to our agreement.”

“I know it’s just she’s been off.”

“What do you mean ‘off’?”

“Well she’s been going on dates-“ Sara scoffs.

“Yeah I know.”

“That’s the problem. You.”

“Me? I’ve stayed away from her.”

“I know but she somehow still cares for you.”

“So what do you want me to do? It was just sex.”

“Ava doesn’t do just sex, she can’t, it’s like impossible.”

“Okay?”

“I want you to make her hate you. Somehow. I know it’s crazy but you’re holding her back and I care for her too much not to say anything.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Sara. Listen to me.” She moves closer putting her hands on Sara’s shoulders. “Ava needs to be able to move on. She has finally gotten away from her parents and what happened. She needs some type of peace, which she can’t get if you’re, well, you and she’s her.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“The only thing Ava hates more than her mother is losing control.”

“I know right!”

“No no not that kind. Actual control, like order. You need to be 17. Make her lose control.”

“Like angry?”

“Sure, but keep it within the rules if you can and don’t tell her about this conversation.”

“I’m only doing this because I get what she's going through.”

“Trust me you don’t know the beginning of it. Thank you Sara. You're a good kid.” She says hugging her.

“You’re welcome and don’t call me kid.”

“Sure sport.” Nora jokes before leaving the room. 

How to make someone lose control? Make them angry, but it’s Ava. Ooo make her jealous. But how? She has the perfect plan. She quickly texts Zari her plan and then the person she needs for it.

When she gets back to class, everyone is staring at her and whispering. She just walks back to her seat.  
“You slept with John Constantine?!?!” Gary exclaims. Ms Sharpe pops her head up meeting Sara’s eye instantly, but she masks it and just tells Gary not to scream in her classroom.

“Yeah, but it’s not a big deal.”

“He sleeps with like anyone.” Zari says trying to help but immediately it’s not the right thing to say, because it means Sara is just one of his conquests.

“I can see why. As he would say it was good ‘shag’.” Sara says, making the class laugh.

“Alright guys let's get back to work please!” Ava says redirecting the class. Sara is happy it worked but sad also.  
—————  
“He calls himself by his last name! He smells like cigarettes! He’s a tyrant! What kind of kid wears a tie to school everyday! And before it was out of dress code he wore a trench coat! He believes he’s a master of the dark arts, Nora! LIKE MAGIC IS REAL! He’s a weirdo!” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “ I just don’t understand how Sara could-“

“Shag him?”

“Oh my god!”

“Are you jealous?”

“No I’m not jealous. I’m just. Okay maybe a little bit jealous. You know I hate losing control of my emotions. I’m surprised I wasn’t reacting like the other students. I shouldn’t even be jealous, we weren’t even serious or a thing. It was just sex.”

“You don’t do ‘just sex’, Ava, but I’m guessing she does. Are you done holding yourself back? Because she’s moved on.”

“Yeah. I’m good now.” 

Sara freakin’ Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a little dialogue from the show to show my apprecation.
> 
> If you like it theres more coming... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... First thank you all so much. Second I hope you're doing well. Lastly.. i did something ... Im nervous...enjoy!

“So let me get this straight: you used my name for a bloody excuse to get a guy to stop liking you?” John says while they sit at the table eating lunch the next day.

“Yeah don't make it such a big deal.”

“Happy to be used. So this means there’s a chance for us.”

“Absolutely not, you smell like cigarettes.”  
—————  
Before lunch is over Sara decides to go to the vending machine. She walks down the almost empty hallway, but stops when she hears Ava’s small chuckle. She's a few steps outside the teachers lounge. She steps closer and pulls out her phone to pretend she's on it while she ease drops.

“My students are something else this year.” She hears Coach Danvers say. Coach Danvers has a younger sister, who was in Sara’s class one year. “How's yours?”

“Good, I think the students are liking my class. I try to make history fun and not boring.”

“Yeah as I was saying we should go for drinks sometime.” Coach Danvers is married and has a little girl, but ladies cheat too. Sara thought to herself.

“That would be great. I better get going. My class gets back from lunch in five minutes. It was nice talking to you Alex.”

“You too Ava.” Before she knows it Av- Ms Sharpe is walking out of the lounge room and running right into her.

“Ohh, Im sorry.” Ava says picking up the phone Sara dropped. She looks at the home screen recognizing Sara’s face. “Were you?”

“No, I was going to the vending machine. Not everything is about you.” Sara says taking the phone back from Ms Sharpe. 

“Okay well don't be late for my class Miss Lance.” She continues to the vending machine and gets her favorite snack, Almond Roca. 

She makes it back to class without being late. When she walks into class everyone is just now finding their seats. Ms Sharpe was at her desk doing something on the computer. She looks up when Sara enters, offers a small smile, and then looks back down. After a few minutes everyone is settled.

“Class today we are going to do something interesting. We are going to write the history of our favorite snack. This will be an essay with a requirement of 5 paragraphs. It will be due before you go on Labor Day break. So you have about two weeks. You will also present a slideshow of facts about the snack. You will also need to wear something to represent that origin of your snack. For example, my favorite snack is the one and only Almond Roca. It is a Washington State treat that I fell in love with.” Ms Sharpe continues to speak about the food, but Sara is so focused on having something in common with her. She instructs them to start working on it for the rest of class. 

Sara puts on her headphones and she listens to her playlist. It was great until “Without You” by Oh Wonder. She usually loves that song but in her current situation it makes her hate it. She looks up to Ms Sharpe, but all she can see is Ava. Everything about her is cute. How she's focusing on whatever is on her computer. How her hair falls on her face, making her push it behind her ear. Sara just wants to run her hand through her hair again. Feel her face. But she can't. She can't take her eyes off of her. Ava’s eyes meet hers. She feels her stomach turn upside down. The same eyes she looked into during their most intimate times. She misses Ava and it hasn't even been that long. Even though their time was short together it did mean something to Sara. Ava breaks the gaze, which causes Sara to glance back down. And like the timing of God she gets a text from Ava;

Don't look at me like that.

I don't know how to not look at you like that. Sara responds.

You moved on. We can’t be together, you know that. 

I know that, but Ava I didn't want to move on.

Then why?

With even even better timing the bells rings. Sara is the first one out of the classroom. Zari hot on her heels. 

“What’s wrong Sara?” Sara turns and hands Zari her phone.

“Oh.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You keep your promise. You stay a good student and only a student.”

“Yeah but that’s so lame.”  
——————  
“I just don’t know what to do Nora. She looked at me with the biggest heart eyes you could ever see.”

“A crush on you isn’t too bad Ava.” Nora responds, continuing to eat the chocolate chips.

“It is when it takes my focus away from work.”

“Didn't you say she moved on?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve been doing the same so I don’t see what the big problem is. I don’t get what’s so special about this girl.”

“I don’t know. She gave me a first taste of freedom…and not like that.”

“But it is kind of exactly like that.” Ava rolls her eyes. “Look Ava you’re making this harder on yourself than it needs to be. Just relax.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I know.” Nora says eating another handful of the chocolate chip.

“Stop it! These are supposed to go in the cookies.” Ava yells, snatching the bag.  
——————  
The week was going great. Ava took Nora's advice and tried to relax. Sara merely had a crush on her. They’d somewhat mutually agreed to put everything that happened aside and just be the generic teacher and student. Sara seemed to be fine. She spent more time with the John kid and they seem to be getting along. Not that Ava cared or would want to know. 

Professionalism was hard. The more she tried not to think about her the more Sara was stuck in her mind. It should be this hard, but since Sara went to the school it was. Seeing her in the cafeteria, in the halls, and of course in class was hard. It wasn’t her fault. She had to go to school, but she didn’t have to look so adorable- no not adorable because that wouldn’t be professional. 

Ava tried to use techniques which consisted of either ignoring her existence completely until she had a question, or going on more meaningless dates. It seemed to be working pretty well. Mostly the ignoring aspect but not the dates, which she eventually decided to stop.

Sara had stuck to their agreement. She was doing her work, turning it in on time, and being well behaved in class. Maybe it was best just to not engage.  
——————-  
“Maybe this is for the best Sara. I mean you did want a regular relationship.”

“Yeah but I don't want to be completely ignored. I think she’s being a complete as-.”

“I think she’s just creating some distance and boundaries.” 

“No, she's doing this on purpose. She hasn’t even made a true effort to check on me. I thought at least she would’ve done that. It doesn’t matter. Drinks tonight?” Zari just nods.  
——————  
Sara finds herself nursing her second beer at a bar outside of Bellevue. Her friends are deep in conversation, laughing about school. Maybe she's taking all of this too hard. Maybe there wasn't ever any chance for them. After all everything did start off with a lie. “I'm going to sit at the bar.” Mick is about to ask what's going on, but Zari stops him. Sara makes her way to the bar staring down at the bottle in her hand. 

“Hey.”

“I'm not interested, sorry.” Sara says as politely as possible.

“Oh that's okay. Can I sit here?”

“Sure dude.” Sara says returning her attention to her beer but not before noticing the guys huddled at a table watching them, which only pisses her off further.

“I'm from California the guys and I are here on a hiking trip. Are you from here?”

“I told you I'm not interested so PISS. OFF!” He stands up at her outburst.

“You don't have to be a bitch about it!”

“What did you just call me?”

“A bitch. You're here looking all sad like a loser. I came to help you. You bitch!” Sara is about to swing at him when a hand catches her elbow.

“It's not worth it. Come on.” A voice whispers in her ear. Next thing she knows the person holding her, grabs Sara’s coat and is dragging her out the door. When they get to the middle of the parking lot. Sara stops.

“No stop. You can't keep saving me. You can't keep taking care of me! I don't deserve it!” Sara is screaming at this point. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I- I was trying to get away from you. I asked some people and heard about this bar. I didn't come looking for you, but I'm glad I did, because what were you going to do if he hit back?! You could've gotten hurt!”

“Why do you even care? You don't want me. You ignore me and make me feel like nothing less than another face.”

“Because I have to! Because I can't be around you, because when I am I can't breathe, I can’t focus! You take all of the air out of my lungs. I feel like I’m drowning surrounded by you! I hate myself because I can't stop thinking about you! Is that what you want to hear? That it hurts like hell to see you because I want you and can't have you, because I realized your smile makes my heart warm, your laugh fills my chest, and your face brightens my day. God! Is that what you want? A bunch of cheesy bullshit. I guess it’s not bullshit but still. You know what... you’re so-” Ava is interrupted when Sara kisses her. She kisses back. They break apart and lean their foreheads against each other. Ava kisses her again, bringing her in tightly. The kiss is passionate and sloppy, but perfect. Ava slows the kiss into quick pecks. 

There’s a moment of silence before Ava speaks again. “I- I'll drive you home.” Ava walks to her car opening the door for Sara before getting in herself. Ava has been driving for about five minutes as “Sorry” by Halsey plays in the background. Music really was not helping Sara today.

“Pull over.”

“What?”

“Pull over!” Ava does, puts the car in park and turns off the radio, so there's only silence and rain. Sara starts to cry. Ava unbuckles her seatbelt and brings Saras head to rest on her shoulders. After Sara’s tears slow, Ava raises her head to look her in the eyes. “I hate crying. I don't cry. I seem to always cry with you and you dont push me to talk and you don't just ignore it. You don't even know why.”

“Sara you don't have to-“

“My sister is dead and it's my fault. My father yelled at me the night of the party calling me ‘naive and immature’ and saying that’s why Laurel died. She died in a car wreck. She was coming to pick me up from a party that I wasn't supposed to go to. It was raining - and - and she couldn't see the road. She swerved into another lane and was hit by an oncoming truck. She would have never been out there if I didn't push to be more popular than her, better than her, but I never was. I can never be. I don't deserve to be helped when I'm the reason my dad drinks, and my mother left. When I'm the reason you are risking everything-“

“I got my brother killed. He was always their favorite. He was a good person. He was my mentor. One day I was in a really bad spot. I wouldn't ask for help. I wouldn’t accept it either. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time because of me. I was - I am - I was an addict. I thought if I tried to live up to his image it would be better, but it just made me miserable. My mother brought him up and that was the last straw for me and that was the night we met.”

“Sounds like fate.” Sara says with a chuckle looking at her hands.

“Pain never goes away, but it gets better I promise.” Ava says with a small smile, lifting Sara’s chin. “Now let me take you home.” Ava drives Sara home but when she parks the car Sara doesnt get out. 

“We’re going to have to talk about this, aren't we?” Ava nods. “Thank you Ava.”

“Of course.” Ava says. Sara gets out of the car and she walks into her house. Once the door closes behind her Ava heads home and tells Nora everything, who then tells her about her and Sara’s meeting at the school. Needless to say, they are currently not speaking. After a long a shower and moderate pacing, Ava takes out her phone and hovers over the keys for a little while, but little does she know Sara was doing the same.  
—————  
They don't end up talking all weekend, which makes Sara anxious. When she's nervous it comes off as irrational, which is why she is currently in a bad mood. She walks into school and completely bypasses her group of friends heading straight to Ava’s classroom. She burst into the room crossing her arms and clearing her throat. Ava turns around revealing Mia sitting in the desk in front of her. Ava clenches her jaw.

“Miss Lance.” Sara’s too irritated to filter herself.

“Ava.” Ava’s eyes widen.

“One minute Mia, my apologies.” She walks down the steps toward Sara. Ava stands tall in front of her crossing her arms “What the hell do you think you're doing?” Ava says in a whisper.

“You didn't call me back.” Sara says standing firm. She could easily break under this gaze.

“I dropped my phone in a pot of noodles. I just got it fixed.”

“Oh, but were you going to call?”

“I hadn’t decided. I wanted to but with everything…”

“Can we still talk?” Sara asks, her resolve already gone.

“Yeah and Sara the next time you come into my class disrespecting me I will not be happy and you will have DETENTION.” Ava says loud enough for Mia to hear the last part. 

“Yes ma'am. I understand.” Sara says loud enough also. Sara turns and exits the classroom. Only to receive a text from Ava a few minutes later.

Detention isn’t fun even with my own personal punishment.  
—————  
Ava is currently sitting at her desk during lunch grading assignments when there is a knock on the door. Ava gets up and opens the door seeing Sara standing on the other side. Ava steps aside and allows Sara to enter. “Miss Lance what brings you here?” Ava says nervously.

“You can stop with the formalities Ava. Plus, I brought you this.” Sara reveals a bag of Almond Roca. 

“No I can't but thank you.” Ava says taking the bag and sitting down at her desk. “What are you doing here Miss Lance?”

“This morning you were threatening ‘personal punishment’ and now its all ‘Miss Lance’.” 

“We’ll talk... just not here.”

“Then where?”

“How about this? I'm not quite ready to talk and I will let you know.”

“What? You're kidding right?”

“What is it with your generation and needing to talk all the time?” Ava says jokingly.

“Fine, but none of this for you.” Sara says gesturing to her body and sitting down at her desk.

“You're already breaking our agreement.” Ava says shaking her head. “Well starting now we will take things slow. We’ll talk more and there won’t be any sex.”

“I don’t think you can restrain yourself.” Sara says cockily.

“I don’t think you can restrain yourself.”

“Sounds like we have a challenge. 20 bucks says you break first.”

“Oh you’re on.”  
—————-  
Sara has a game plan. The best way to get Ava to break would be to get her when she least expects it. So, she’d come back from lunch early and make suggestive noises or comments. It’s been working pretty well for the past two days, Ava resolve was wearing down greatly. Not long after another one of Sara’s stunts, the students start to flood in from lunch, surprised to see Sara already in class yet again. 

They take notes as Ava teaches about the French empire. Sara can’t help but admire how enthusiastic Ava is about history. Soon class was nearing an end and they were about to dismiss. “Oh before I forget we have a test over the French empire and its impacts on the world on Friday. I will give you more notes and study tools, but I expect greatness.” Ava exclaimes before the bell rings. Everyone trickles out and Sara walks over to Ava’s desk.  
“Wanna be my study partner?” Sara says jokingly.

“Can’t. Plans.”

“What plans?”

“I’m going to be having an important conversation.”

“You’re finally ready?” Sara asks excitedly.

“Yes. I am.”

“Yay. I mean cool. I’m going to go to my next class.” Real smooth Sara. Sara thinks to herself.

“I’ll pick you up in my car at 5. I have a meeting.”

“What am I supposed to do until then?”

“Here.” Ava throws her the keys. “Do NOT make me regret that.”

“Why would you say that? Do you doubt me?”

“Yes because you’re you. Now go! I’m not giving you a pass.” Sara quickly pockets the keys and heads to her next class.  
——————  
It’s 5:25 and the parking lot is about empty except for the teachers’ cars. Sara is currently sitting in Ava’s car listening to music while she waits. The car smells like vanilla, which isn't unlike Ava. Sara's almost asleep when there’s a knock on the drivers door window. Ava stands there juggling a large folder of paper, probably assignments, and her coffee mug. Sara reaches across the console and opens the door. Once it’s open she grabs the folders and puts them on the back seat. Ava slides in putting her coffee cup in the cup rest area. 

“Sorry that took so long. We ran late. The principal wasn’t even talking about anything. I honestly think she should be fired. Anyway ready?”

“Yeah.” Sara responds with a small smile.

“Okay.” Ava pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. “How was your day?”

“Good. I have this really hot teacher.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Like so hot. It makes me wanna-“

“No no! You’re cheating.”

“What? I’m only telling you about my day. Also you cheated when you wore those pants.”

“I didn’t even know you liked these pants.”

“Tight fitting makes your ass look great. Yeah I love those pants.” Ava just laughs and pulls up to the red light. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” Ava turns her head to look at Sara. She gives her a quick kiss before the light turns green. Soon she’s back at her place throwing her keys in the bowl and sliding off her shoes.

“So what should we address first?”

“The age.”

“I fully consent to everything.”

“Thank you but no you goober. When do you turn 18?”

“December.”

“Damn.”

“Let me guess you were planning on holding off any future sex until I turn the age of consent.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t think you can do that?”

“No I do. I just- it’s stupid.”

“What?”

“My family has this huge get together thing on Thanksgiving. If this goes any further I wanted to invite you, but my dad has connections and my mother’s a lawyer so she’d find out your age and figure stuff out pretty quickly.”

“Awww you want me to meet the family. You’re not going to purpose, are you?"

“Ugh you-“ Ava kisses her, lifting her and walking them over to the couch. When they break apart Ava adds, “If we are going to do this there are rules.”

“Rules?” Sara asks.

“Yes.”

“What are they?”

“Okay one no flirty statements at school.” Ava says planting a kiss on Sara’s lips. “Two no staying in my room to annoy me.” Ava plants a kiss on her cheek. “Three no sleeping with or kissing anyone else.” A plants a kiss just under her chin. “Four no slacking. I will only be with the best and brightest.” A kiss to the neck. Sara closes her eyes and tilts her head back. “Five no touching.” Ava kisses lower on her neck. “Six no more bars.” Ava kisses then runs her tongue over Sara’s collarbone. Sara takes in a sharp breath of air. “And no underage drinking or parties.”

“What?” Sara says pushing Ava back slightly. “What if it’s a birthday or something? Maybe a special occasion?”

“Fine but you're at a two drink minimum.”

“Okay continue.” Sara says leaning back again. Ava kisses and sucks on her collarbone again. 

“Seven no leaving marks.”

“But you-“

“Yours can be explained but mine can't.”

“That seems lopsided.” Ava returns to her spot. Her hand ran her finger on the inside of the waistline of Sara jeans. 

“And absolutely no- sex.” Ava says pulling away completely and walking to the kitchen.

“Oh that’s just cold.” Sara retorts.

“There are other things we can do.”

“So what was all that that just happened? A demonstration?”

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together doesn't mean safe.... hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days both Ava and Sara are in pure bliss. They both didn’t seem to be struggling with the no-sex rule. As for their budding relationship, they wee spending more time together. Ava started to sometimes drive Sara home, but only when she has to stay late or misses the bus.

Right now they’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Ava grading assignments, Sara studying for Ava’s test. Sara throws her notes journal on the ground in frustration.  
“Woah what’s wrong?”

“I’m trying to study for your test and I’m just not getting it. It’s not sticking in my stupid brain.” Sara says rubbing her forehead trying to soothe the headache.

“Okay you have an advantage.”

“What advantage? Gary is going to ace this test, Zari doesn’t even need to study, and I’m just stupid.”

“Sara I’m the advantage.”

“You’re going to give me the test answers?” Sara says hopeful.

“Absolutely not, but I will help you comprehend whatever you’re struggling with.” Ava sits her computer down and moves so she is sitting closer to Sara. Sara drapes her legs over her lap. “Now tell me what you’re struggling with.”

“The causes of the Napoleonic Wars. I’ve read over it a million times but I can’t get it to stick.”

“Okay well who are the wars named after?”

“Napoleon Barn-a-something.”

“Bonaparte. And who was he?”

“A guy who ruled over France in 1799 I think?”

“Okay now how did he come into power?”

“When the French Revolution ended.”

“What were some of the wars?”

“That’s what I don’t know.”

“Okay why are wars usually started?”

“Ugh I don’t know.” 

“Just try.”

“Unstable government…human rights… conflict between countries.”

“Okay so what was the cause of the Napoleonic wars?”

“Because Napoleon wanted to stabilize the government of France and give rights to the people. Maybe create peace between France and others.” Sara says wearily. Before she can even think Ava is kissing her. They pull apart.

“See you know the answer.”

“I did, didn't I? I guess I should be rewarded.” 

“What do you think the kiss was for? Now keep studying. What’s the next question?”

“What was the effect of the Napoleonic Wars? The answer is that ummm The Napoleonic Wars has an influence on the War of 1812, because the British wanted to prove they were still strong, and capitalized on the tensions between the US and Great Britain.” Sara leans in for another kiss. Ava pulls back further. 

“Yeah what else?”

“That’s not it?”

“No what else? Do you need some motivation?” Ava says, moving to kiss Sara. She kisses her then starts the trail kisses down her neck. “What else?” Sara can’t even think. Ava bites down a little. “What else?” Ava says firmer.

“I don’t know...ummm…the Wars improved relations between the countries, which resulted in a more lasting peace in Europe. Is that right?” Ava only nods continuing her kisses. “Okay now YOU’RE cheating.”

“No I’m not, I'm simply kissing my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Ava stops and sits up.

“I mean do you want that? If not it’s-“

“Yes yes I do.”   
——————-  
When Sara walks into class that Friday, she sees Ava is wearing some ripped jeans, which are within dress code, along with a white t-shirt with a navy blazer. 

Dang you look hot. Sara texts.

I'm just happy you texted that instead of saying it outloud. Also you look cute. Ava texts back. Sara is wearing black jeans with a blue v neck shirt and black glasses Ava hasn't seen before. 

“Good afternoon class, I’m going to give you ten minutes to look over any notes you have. You have the whole class to complete the test. It is 65 percent multiple choice and 35 percent short answer. I will give you a bonus question which will amount to 3 points. Good luck. I will put the question on the board. Also you will not be able to cheat because there are different versions on the test and if I see you cheating I will reward you with a zero. Oh and you get the honor of sitting right in front of me for the rest of the quarter. After you finish the test I will allow you to choose your seats and I will mark it down on the seating chart so choose wisely. Alright your ten minutes start… now.” She says pressing the start button on the timer. Papers shuffle and students are rapidly reading their notes. 

The test goes smoothly, everyone finishing at a different time. Once everyone is done with only ten minutes left in class, Ava collects the test and allows them to move around. Sara decides to choose a second row seat that has a perfect unrestricted view of Ava. Ava marks her name down there with a small smile knowing what she's doing. The bell rings and everyone is dismissed. Saras is about to leave when Ava calls her name.

“Yes?”

“I have a meeting today. Did you want to stay?”

“Yeah sure.” Sara walks closer but not too close. “Any chance you can tell me my grade early?”

“No.”

“Darn at least I tried.”

“Yeah sure. Here.” Ava says handing Sara her keys.  
——————-  
Waiting in Ava’s car is boring. She found a light beige beanie and decided to model it. It looks great so she keeps it on. She takes off her glasses, because she just wears them for tests. She’s jamming out to “I'm With You” by Avril Lavinge, when Ava opens the back door throwing her bag and usual stack of papers in the backseat. Ava sits in the front seat putting on her Ray Bans sunglasses. 

“I'm so happy to go home.”

“Oooo we’re going to your house?”

“Yes, but I have to go to the store first. Nora texted we needed groceries. Maybe you can grab some snacks or something because she says if you're going to be over so much you need your own.” Ava says with a laugh. Sara grabs her hand intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah it's usually what happens when you have a girlfriend.”

“What, they eat all your food in your house, so you buy them more?”

“Exactly.” Ava pulls her hand away and puts the car in drive. Sara pouts. Ava notices and grabs Saras hand, placing it on top of the gear, then covering her girlfriend's hand with her own. The song changes to Katy Perry’s “The One That Got Away” and Sara laughs. 

“Why are you laughing?” Ava asks as she pulls up to a red light. 

“Because if you listen to the lyrics it's us.”

“We are not getting matching tattoos.” Ava says laughing.

“In another life I would be your girl. We keep all our promises be us against the world.” Sara sings as Ava just laughs. Sara continues sing the whole way to the store. Ava parks and makes sure to take off her teachers ID. Ava turns off the car and gets out of the car, Sara doing the same. Ava walks around to her side grabbing her hand and walking into the store. Once they enter, Ava moves her sunglasses to the top of her head, pushing her hair out of the way. Ava grabs the shopping cart and they set off. 

They walk through the isles finding what they need, sharing some short, chaste kisses. Continuing through the store finding debating which cereal is best.  
“Everyone knows Lucky Charms is the best cereal.” Sara says. 

“No babe it's not! Captain Crunch is the best.” Ava exclaimed.

“Whatever. You have no taste.” Sara says throwing the cereal into the car and pouting.

“Don't pout because you're wrong.” Ava says wrapping her arms around Sara and kisses her lovingly. Sara smiles, but it falters when she hears a loud “MS SHARPE!”.

“Oh crap.” Ava says, her stomach tightening. “Here we have everything. Take my card and pay okay?” Sara nods and heads in the opposite direction of the approaching Gary. “Gary hi how are you?” Ava says putting on a fake smile.

“I'm great. How are you? It's funny seeing you here. Did you grade the tests yet? No rush or anything, it's just I'm curious. Also you looked really great today.” Gary says, taking a step closer. Ava takes a step back. 

“Personal space Gary.”

“Yes sorry.” Gary says taking a step back. “Who was that with you? I didn't get to see her face.”

“Uh… oh yeah she's my girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend? That's great. I'm single, but-”

“Gary, I really should get going. I have plans.”

“Oh yeah sure. Sorry, see you Monday.” Ava only nods heading to the check out line where Sara is waiting for the groceries to finish being bagged and reloaded into the cart. Ava walks over taking the card and paying before pushing the cart out the door. They load the groceries into the car and head back home.  
——————-  
“That was close.” Ava says, starting to cook dinner.

“Yeah I know, but we handled it well, I think.” Sara answers putting up the last of the groceries.

“I'm making Chicken Piccata. How does that sound?”

“Never heard of it.” Sara says putting up the very last grocery and walking over to Ava. “but it smells great.” She says wrapping her arms around Ava’s waist. Sara brushes Ava’s hair out of the way and kisses her neck, running her tongue over the spot.

“Im cooking.”

“I'm not stopping you.” Sara mumbles into her neck, planting more kisses there. Ava tries to focus on the cooking, but can't help but notice how Sara’s hand is moving to her belt. After a few moments Sara has her belt unfastened. Ava lets go of the spoon that is stirring the pasta and grips the counter on each side of the stove. Sara’s fingertips dipping into Ava’s underwear when the front door opens.

“Come on guys! In the kitchen where we eat, seriously?!” Nora exclaims, putting down her backpack. The two women break apart. Ava fixes her pants and re-facens her belt. 

“Sorry Nora.” Ava says her face red.

“I thought you guys were doing that whole no-sex thing.”

“Yeah and thanks to you I wont lose.” Sara says. “I'm going to get washed up before dinner if you will excuse me.” Sara leaves, unnecessarily brushing Ava on her way out of the kitchen. 

“Wow, just wow. She's got you whipped.”

“No she doesn't. Shut up Nora!” Ava exclaims, turning red again. 

“Do you think you love her?”

“It's too early. We've only been together for what...one month, maybe less.”

“Ava, you guys have had your relationship tested more than most couples.”

“It's still too early, just drop it. I'm not ready to lose that kind of control.”

“Sure, but I can see that she loves you.”

“She's young, she looks at food the same way.”  
——————-  
They’ve finished dinner and the three find themselves watching Finding Nemo on the couch. Ava is so exhausted from the week she falls asleep on Sara’s chest, snoring lightly. Sara smiles down at her lovingly.

“You love her don't you?” Nora says softly.

“Yeah I think I do, but it's too early.”

“First love?”

“No third. I was in love with my sister’s boyfriend, then I met this girl, but I moved away, and now there's this amazing woman.”

“That's sweet. They say the third love lasts.” Sara nods. “Oh and Sara, if you hurt her I'll make you wish you were dead.”

“If I hurt her trust me I would already be dead.”

“You know, you're not so bad… at least when you’re not trying to have sex in my kitchen.” They both laugh causing Ava to bury herself further into Sara’s chest. “I think you have to leave soon.” Sara looks at the time reading 9 o’clock.

“Oh crap. I don't want to move. I'll just text my Dad I'm staying at Zari’s and will be back tomorrow.” She sends the text then takes a picture of Ava.  
——————-  
Ava wakes up extremely warm and cosey. Her pillow is hard, maybe she fell asleep on the couch again. Her pillow moves, she opens her eyes and jolts up. She fell asleep on Sara. She remembers watching the beginning of Finding Nemo but nothing after that. She looks and sees Nora on the other end asleep. She looks for her phone and checks the time. It's 5:35 in the morning. Her body is used to waking up early so she removes herself carefully from Sara’s arms. Sara groans but doesn't wake up. Ava walks into her bathroom wanting to take a shower. She starts it and then hears a knock on the door. Sara walks in and envelopes Ava in a hug.

“Why so early?”

“Some of us like to get our day started early, morning breath.”

“Oh my gosh.” Sara says immediately reaching for the toothbrush she keeps there. 

“I'm just messing with you but yeah brush your teeth.”

“Imma Tyeh You.” Sara says brushing her teeth.

“Tell me after you spit.” Ava says grabbing her own toothbrush and brushing her teeth. They finish about the same time. Ava strips and steps into the shower. “You're free to join, but you try anything you lose.” Sara ignores the jab and joins her. 

As soon as Ava stepped out of the shower her phone rings. It's her mother. “Hey, I have to take this, you mind?” Ava says, gesturing to the door. Sara gives her a quick kiss and goes to get dressed in the room. “Hello?” Ava answers.

“Great, you answered. Maybe you didn't forget everything I raised you to be.”

“What do you want?”

“You have not returned any of my or your father's calls, and we haven't spoken in a while and this is how you greet me?”

“My apologies, what do you want, mother?” Ava hears her mother let out an angry breath.

“I'm calling to tell you that we are headed to your apartment.”

“We?”

“Yes we meaning myself, your father, and Nathaniel.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Your father suggested we go see what your life is like because you're still our daughter.”

“Okay how long until you are here.”

“Ummm three minutes I believe we are on your street.” Her mother hangs up and Ava rushes out of the bathroom. She runs to her dresser quickly drying off and putting on some clothing. Sara is sitting on her bed in one of Ava’s shirts. “Woah where’s the fire?” Sara asks with a chuckle.

“My mother is coming, she'll be here any minute.”

“Oh. OH!” Sara says the realization dawning on her. “Oh crap what should I do?”

“Nothing, I can’t sneak you out so can you just stay in here? I'm sorry to even ask this. I'll try my best to get them to leave as fast as possible. I'm sorry.” Ava says kissing her one last time before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.  
——————-  
There's a knock at the door and Ava opens it. She only had time to throw herself together quickly so her hair is still wet and she isn't dressed well enough to even start to please her mother. 

“Ava, how are you?” Her father says greeting her with a hug. She hugs him back. They have always been close, but Ava believes her mother is what keeps them from having that real, true connection.

“Good Dad, thank you.”

“Aves.” Her brother greets her hugging her and picking her up.

“Hey Nate.” Ava greets with a laugh. 

“Avaline.” Avas mother says coldly. Ava cringes at her full name.

“Mother.” Ava says forcing a smile. She gives her mother a quick-half hug and moves aside to let them in. Nora was currently showering and getting ready to greet the Sharpes. 

“So this is your home? Not better than Victoria is it?”

“Yes it is because you're not there.” Ava says quietly, but Nate hears and laughs. 

“What was that Avaline?”

“Nothing. Please take a seat. I'll be just a minute to grab my things to leave.”

“Leave? We've only just arrived.”

“But-” Ava starts but her mother cuts her off.

“Have you gone grocery shopping because I would love to cook us a meal.”

“I have but-” Her mother cuts her off once again.

“Perfect. I'll go take a look.” Her mother walks into the kitchen and starts to look around in the cabinets and refrigerator. 

“Im sorry Aves. I tried to stop her, but you know how she is.” Nate says apologetically. “Do you have any coffee? She made us get up at 3am this morning in order to make it here.” Ava laughs and nods. Nate makes his way to the kitchen.

“It's really great to see you.” Her dad says hugging her once more. “I was sad when you just up and left.”

“I didn't want to leave you Dad, but when she brought up Rip I just couldn't stay near her. I'm sorry.”

“Don't tell your mother this, but I understand. My late nights at the office are my excuse to get some time away.” Ava laughs. “I remember when she was different. I wish you could have met her, but you know how it was when Rip- she got more protective.”

“No she got ruder.”

“Ava, she's still your mother and my wife. She cares for you that's all.”

“Okay Dad.” A phone rings from the couch and then Ava remembers Sara. “I'll be right back.” Ava announces before grabbing the cellphone. She grabs an apple, a bag of chips, and two waters. She takes them to her room. Sara is sitting on her bed playing with the end of Ava’s shirt. “I'm sorry here. They'll be gone soon.”

“Well it sounds like she's planning on staying for dinner. Also Avaline?”

“Yes I know.” Ava says with a chuckle.

“AVA HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?” Nate exclaims.

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I understand.” Sara says kissing Ava. Ava leaves the room and enters the kitchen seeing Nora helping Nate make the coffee. Her Dad is sitting on the couch flipping through the TV guide. Her mother of course looked unpleased with Ava’s selection of groceries. Ava realizes that she can't face them alone. She turns and walks back into the room. She walks straight to the dresser grabbing a pair of jeans and one of her tighter shirts. She hands them to Sara. “What are you doing?” Sara asks.

“I don't think I can face them alone. I need some time to prepare. I also need to get you home. So here put these on.”

“I can stay.”

“We can't risk it.”

“How about we just avoid all the questions about age and school? I'm sure since she's a lawyer she'll have many other questions.”

“I can't put you through that. You'll be out of the door faster than she can form an insult and that's saying something.” Ava lets out a sad laugh.

“Okay.” Sara puts on the clothes and follows Ava out the door.

“I'll be back.” Before her family can say anything Ava is out the door driving Sara home. When they stop outside of Sara’s house, Sara grabs her hand.

“Good luck. Call me.” Ava nods and Sara exits the car and enters her house. Ava drives back to her apartment taking a deep breath before she opens the door. When she gets inside her family are all happily talking with Nora.

“Where have you been hiding her Avaline? Maybe in your room like the other girl?” Her mother says.

“Maybe.” Ava answers sarcastically. 

“We were just talking about animals. I didn't know you used to have a cat.” Nora says changing the subject.

“Yeah Aves had one for a while, but he died. We had a funeral and everything. Buried him right in the backyard.” Ava and her father’s eyes widened realizing Nate had just revealed a secret between the three of them.

“You did what?!” Her mother exclaims.

“So what breed was he?” Nora says changing the subject again.

“Umm Tonkinese cat,”

“Awww thats nice. We should probably do something. Maybe go sightseeing. I could show you the best places in the city.”

“Yes that would be lovely. I would love to see where Avaline works and spends her time other than here.”  
——————-  
“So Avaline who was that girl that you rushed out of your apartment so quickly.”

“My girlfriend, mother.”

“Oh you still feel like a - a lesbian.” Ava’s knuckles go white on the steering wheel.

“No Mom I am a lesbian.”

“I'm surprised they let a lesbian work at a shcool, much less an addict.” Ava feels her stomach turn and her heart drop. 

“Well you know, I'm surprised-” Ava starts angrily.

“Ava!” Her Dad cuts her off. “Lets just see where you work and move on.”  
——————-  
After driving around the city for hours they stop at the grocery store and her mother goes in with Nora and Nate to pick out the ingredients for dinner. Ava steps out of the car and so does her father. He lights a cigarette and blows a cloud of smoke into the air.

“I thought she made you stop.”

“It's the only way to deal with her.” They laugh. “I'm sorry for what she said.”

“I'm used to it.”

“She crossed a line. I'm sure she knows it but she's not going to show it.” He waits a moment before continuing. “So, who is the girl? She looked young.”

“That was Sara. I didn't want her there to see me get ripped apart by mother. Shes my girlfriend.”

“How did you two meet?”

“We met at the bar that mother sent Nate to find me at.”

“Oh.”

“She looks sweet. I wish I could actually get a chance to talk to her and meet her.”

“Yeah come alone and you will.” He laughs.

“I really hope you come for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year. I truly miss you Aves.”

“Same here Dad.” Ava looks over her shoulder and sees them exiting the store. “Incoming.” Her Dad quickly stomps out the cigarette and wafts the smoke away. He then pops two mints into his mouth to mask the smell.  
——————-  
Once they make it back to the house her mother immediately begins cooking. Nate and her father are watching the latest hockey game. Ava steps out onto the balcony and calls Sara.

“Hey.”

“Hi. I wish I could be with you right now.”

“Same here. How bad on a scale of 1 to 10?”

“She said and I quote ‘I'm surprised that let a lesbain into the school much less an addict.’”

“That's crossing a line. I'll come kick her ass if you want.”

“No she's too good of a lawyer she’ll have you in jail for life.”

“So worth it to defend your honor. What about Nate and your dad?”

“I've missed them. They are watching hockey on the couch.”

“Has Nora been wrapped up to?”

“Of course not, my mother adores her. I just really would rather be with you.”

Sara chuckles. “Yeah you've said. Are you sure you don't want me there?”

“It's not that I don't want you here, it's that you can’t be here. I'm trying to protect you and spare myself from losing control if my mother says anything off.”

“I hate that she's hurting you.”

“Don't worry about it, I'm used to it.”

“That's sad, baby.” Ava smiles at the pet name.

“I'm okay, I promise. I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?”

“Okay bye.”

“Bye.” Ava hangs up the phone with a smile on her face. She walks in and sits with her two favorite men in her life. They notice her smile and exchange a look.  
——————-  
Dinner went as expected. Her mother bashing her life's choices. She surprisingly didn't mention Rip, which was probably her father's doing. They left later that night because her mother had a deposition. Ava finds herself unable to fall asleep. She decides to do work. She finishes grading all the tests and assignments from that week. Ava finds herself staring at Sara’s test. She doesn't know how to react to it. She was happy that Sara not only passed but got the highest grade in all her classes. She flips through the test once more and notices small writing on the bottom of the last page.

When I turn this in, you're probably going to see that I'm nervous and think it's because of the test, but it's not. You're also probably going to see this and be upset that I wasted time writing this instead of using the extra time I had to do something productive, but I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. I'm truly grateful for everything. I really really like you and you make me happy. I know it's too early for ‘I love you’ s but I just love so many things about you. Oh my gosh I'm actually telling you. Well not actually telling you, but at least you know now. I love you. You don't have to say it back, but I just wanted you to know. Maybe it's my young brain or my hormones, but I love you. Okay you're looking at me now, which means you're worried I'm struggling so I'm going to turn in the test now. God, I'm hoping you somehow miss this section, but probably not. I'm okay either way. I love you  
\- S

Ava’s eyes filled with tears and she can't stop herself from crying. With everything that has happened today and then this she finally lost control. She rips the page off and re-reads the note over and over again. She opens her drawer and finds a small note on top of her book. The note is in Sara’s handwriting.

So I just remembered what I wrote on my test. Your bag is right next to me, but I know I can't take the test out and change anything. I'm going to leave it, but I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said you don't have to reciprocate it or say it back. You also just locked me in this room so I'm bored. If I go through your stuff don't be upset. Okay went through like two drawers and I'm guessing you know what I found. When this whole no-sex thing is over we are using that. Oh man I just realized what it is, ugh I guess you're still boring. We can still make it work. OMG Your name is Avalyn or Avaline (this one sounds like Caroline) I wonder what your middle name is. Anyway my hand hurts from writing so now I'm going to just wait here and hope they leave also forgive me for saying this but your mom is a b-i-t-c-h. - S

Even with everything that should deter them, it's only brought them together. She's a senior and will be graduating this year. Maybe she should wait for that before telling her she loves her, but she knows she can't wait that long. Ava formulates a plan and gets everything ready. She hopes Sara likes it. When she reads each note two more times each she's finally able to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a little somethin somethin planned for the next chapter but for that one the M rating comes into place... Will someone lose 20 dollars? Not sure... maybe...maybe not... Should I post it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry guys. I got a late start today but I hope this and the next chapter make up for it. Thank you for everything y'all are awesome!
> 
> *WARNING* EXPLICIT

It's been almost a week since Sara turned in her test. Ava hadn’t said anything, except leave a note on one of the inside pages that read: ‘Confiscated for further review ;) I’m proud of you’ with Ava’s loopy handwriting. What makes it worse is that Sara was with Ava almost everyday and she still hasn't mentioned it. Meaning she was avoiding it. Sara was starting to worry. Today and yesterday were presenting days for the project, because this weekend was Labor Day weekend. So she had something to focus on other than Ava. But now that that was out of the way there was no other distraction.

“I just don’t understand. Usually when you tell someone you love them they are supposed to at least talk about it.”

“Maybe she’s not ready.”

“Maybe.”

“We should go out. It’s Labor Day weekend. We get an extra day off.”

“I’m just not in the mood. I think I’m going to have Ava pick me up so we can talk. Ugh of course I ruined everything.”

“Come on, we should go out and relax a little.”

“Why are you fishing so hard for this? You don't drink.”

“Sara just trust me.”

“I really wish I could go but Ava said no more bars and I don’t want to ruin our thing more than I already have.”

“Sara! Get up! Get dressed, shaved, and smell nice!”

“Why?”

“Ugh I’m not doing this. Ava asked me to get you and bring you to her in another city. She has a surprise or something for you.”

“What? What exactly did she say?” Sara asks sitting up.

“She said she needed to speak to you somewhere where you two could talk in private.”

“‘Speak to me’ she’s going to break up with me. I can’t go, ugh, but I have to. Okay I’ll get ready. Maybe we’ll have break up sex, probably not. I’m scared.”

“GO!” Zari says ushering her up the stairs.  
——————  
They arrive at a hotel that’s way too fancy for Sara’s liking. Zari presses the button on the elevator for the 4th floor. She leads Sara to a room and tells her to wait there. Sara sits in the incredible room lost in her thoughts. She sat there for almost an hour before the door connecting the two rooms opened. Ava was standing in the same outfit she wore when they first met. Sara would never forget it. It was dark but she remembers almost every detail. 

“Hey. Come with me.”

“Ava if you're going to break up with me please do it now.”

“Just stop being stubborn and come on.” Sara reluctantly follows.

“You know I don’t like surprises. Especially one that includes my heart being broken and if-“

“Will you shut up and look!” Ava says exasperated.

“Oh.” Is all that falls from Sara’s mouth as she takes in the room around her. The bed is covered in rose petals. The bed has a stuffed canary on it, which is Sara’s favorite animal. The nightstand had a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it. Sara looks to the right and sees that the desk has a Polaroid camera on it, a wide assortment of Sara’s favorite foods, and her favorite beer. On the chair in front of it are two robes with an A and S on them. Sara looks to her left and sees two wrapped boxes on them. One of them is small and the other larger but not big. The sliding door of the room works as a window. The city covering the landscape. 

Sara walks over to the doors and takes in the sight of the sunset. Just when she gets there a plane soars across the sky with ‘I love you S’ on it. Sara’s eyes start to water. She turns around to see Ava rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“I get it if it’s too much. I just thought I should do something big.”

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Well I’ll do the talking. Could you sit?” Ava says gesturing to the chair. Sara sits as Ava stands. She takes a deep breath and begins. “When I met you my world changed. It changed not only because I met you but because I had finally stood up for myself in a way. I always wondered why my mother couldn’t be happy and couldn’t just accept me. With you I’ve seen that loving someone is harder than anything. I couldn’t stop the thought that we shouldn’t be together because I don’t want to get hurt and I didn’t want you to either. I planned to tell you that you should go on with your life and enjoy the time you have while you’re young. 

“Then I remembered that I’m young too. I’m probably what your second love but you’re my first. My first love who I shouldn’t love but I do. I love your smile, your laugh, your cute dimples, I love your spirit, I love your humor, how you can make me smile with the smallest thing, I love how much you love me. When I read your note- well notes, I wanted to run to you and burst into your house and kiss you. But then I would have to explain everything to your father, whom I’ve found out is a cop. Which wouldn’t have boated well for me.

“When I decided to take this job, it was finally something I wanted. I didn’t believe I could have the things I wanted. I had to always be what someone needed, because that’s what Rip was to me, but then I realized I was allowed to want things. You so easily do that. You are what I want. You’re strong and you give me strength. And that’s why I love you. I love you Sara.”  
———————  
Sara sat crying in the chair as she watched Ava’s breathtaking form. A smile crosses Sara’s face after hearing her say those words. Sara walks over to her cupping her face in her hands. Wiping Ava’s tears with the pads of her thumbs. “I love you too.” Sara says quietly. “I’m so happy you told me. Even though you scared me half to death, jerk.” They both laugh. 

“I’m happy I admitted it too. God, I’ve wanted to tell you. I keep thinking I couldn’t because what we’re doing isn’t accepted. It’s illegal actually, but if I’m going to end up going to jail or ruining my life I’d rather do that while loving you. I’m not saying we go announce everything but…”

“I understand. Now can you explain all of this to me.” Sara says gesturing around the room.

“Well we haven’t had a first date. This is a very romantic date. I asked Zari what your favorite food and flowers were and she told me. I asked Mick what your favorite beer was, he answered kindly, which was surprising. I then asked them both what’s the one thing that you’ve wanted but couldn’t ever have. Zari answered that you never got to just be. To accept that you deserve happiness. Mick simply answered… me. And I wanted to give you both of those things. That's why I had Zari take your phone, so you could just be. I also wanted us to make sure that this isn’t just lust or infatuation but true love.”

“I thought I would’ve made that clear.” Sara says with a chuckle.

“I know but I just wanted to get to know you. Every part. Even the deep, dark core of you. Zari says that she and I have only gotten to see glimpses of.” Sara kisses Ava lovingly. Ava returns the kiss but breaks it, kissing Sara’s forehead.

“Okay so where to start?”

“Well we should eat. Oh and…” Ava says clicking a button which turned off the lights, except one that filled the room with a warm glow. 

They sit down and eat. Laughing and learning about each other. When they finish Ava asks Sara to dance. Sara gladly accepts. Ava takes her hand and leads her to a more open space. Ava places her hand in Sara’s and wraps her other arm around her waist. The song “I Found” by Amber Run plays in the background. They slowly sway together. Ava brings Sara in tighter. 

Sara looks up into Ava’s eyes. Her hand releasing Ava’s to caress her face. When the song changes tempo Ava spins her only to bring her back into her body planting a kiss on her lips. The kiss turns more passionate. Ava slides her tongue over Sara’s bottom lip. Sara opens her mouth allowing Ava access. They kiss feverishly until the song ends and the music stops. Soon Ava is removing Sara’s shirt. Ava pressing hard against her.  
Ava releases Sara and takes out her wallet throwing 20 dollars on the table, before doing the same with her wallet. “Well I guess I know what that means.” Sara says with a chuckle. 

Ava walks back over to Sara kissing her again. They walk backwards until Sara’s back hits the wall. Ava takes her hands pinning them above her head as she continues to kiss her. Ava trails kisses down her neck, while her hand moves across Sara’s body. Sara successfully removes Ava’s shirt, before her hand goes to her belt. After the belt is gone, Sara easily undoes the button and zipper of her jeans. Without a second thought, Sara slides her hand into the front of Ava’s underwear, making Ava moan and push further into it. 

“Reminds me of the first time.” Sara let’s her hand sink further into Ava’s wetness. “Yeah that too.” Sara says, smirking. Ava reconnects their lips in such a heated kiss Sara’s force to break it just to breathe. Ava pulls back lifting Sara into her arms, laying her in the bed. Ava makes quick work of Sara’s pants and underwear discarding them on the ground. Ava kisses Sara once more before removing the rest of her own clothing. Ava trails kisses down her body and back up only to take her nipple into her mouth sucking on it lightly. Sara moans. Ava moves to the other giving it the same treatment, before tailing the kisses back down her body, leaving small bruises along the way. 

“Move back.” Sara crawls backwards until her head rests on the pillows. Ava follows, connecting their lips again. Ava makes her way back down her body, until she’s right over where Sara wants her most. “Ready?” Sara nods. Ava kisses and lightly bites the inside of her thighs before running her tongue through her folds. Sara shoots up quickly, her hand tangling it’s way into Ava’s hair. Ava licked through a few more times before circling her clit.

Ava slowly entered her with her tongue before retracting it and circling her clit, making Sara let out a smothered scream. She repeats this over and over again increasing the pressure more and more each time. Licking through Sara, circling and applying pressure to her clit, and licking inside of her. Each step brings Sara closer and closer to the edge. Ava knows this, she knows every sign and tell Sara gives off. Soon Sara was crying out her name and gripping tightly to her hair. Her thighs trapping Ava’s head as she worked her through the orgasm. 

Ava kisses back up her body, brushing Sara’s hair out of her face. Ava’s hand lightly moving down her body pausing for Sara to nod, which she does. Ava wasted no time entering her with two experienced fingers. Ava’s thrust going at an amazing pace, while her thumb rubbed her clit. Sara gripped the headboard tightly. Ava looked down at her with love and lust in her eyes. Ava’s fingers increased in pace, moving deeper, hitting that spot inside her making Sara mouth fall ágape and let out filthy moans.

“Ahh I love you… I love- ahhh Ava!” Sara screamed reaching her second climax. Ava worked her down as always. It took Sara another moment to realize Ava grinding on her thigh. Sara's thigh practically soaked at this point. Sara slides her hand in between them entering Ava, already knowing what she wanted. Ava sits up straight, Sara’s fingers moving deeper. Sara’s other hand rubbing tight hard circles on Ava’s clit. Ava’s pace increasing creating a rocking motion of the bed, filling the room with small squeaks. It didn’t take long before Ava reached her peak, but Sara wasn’t done. She flips them continuing her movement within Ava, before moving down so her mouth could join her fingers. Soon Ava was cumming again, pressing roughly against Sara.

After working her through, Sara moves back up to hover her face above Ava’s. They share another heated but sloppy kiss, before Ava pulls Sara closer to her.  
“I love you.” Ava said quietly, placing a kiss on Sara’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Ava brings the covers over them before settling in and finally falling asleep. The sleep for Ava is short lived when she wakes up to Sara moving under the covers. Needless to say she wouldn’t mind being woken up like that a few more times.  
——————-  
Ava wakes up to the light shining through the window, remembering everything that happened the night before. Her arm is thrown over Sara’s back as Sara sleeps on her stomach. The sheet covering her bottom half. Ava moves closer to Sara. The blonde hair tickles her face. Ava runs her finger over Sara’s bare skin. She gently moves the hair out of Sara’s face. Ava rests her head on her free hand so she can see Sara face clearly. Sara stirs slightly but doesn’t wake. Ava presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Morning.” Ava says.

“You're voice is beautifully raspy in the morning.” Sara says groggily.

“Thank you.” Ava says making her voice extra raspy. They both laugh. 

Ava gets up and Sara buries her head into her pillow. Sara hears the click of a camera. Sara turns over and sits up holding the comforter to her chest. Ava closes one eye and takes another photo. The image immediately starts printing. She walks back to the bed with camera and pictures. Shaking them to speed up the process. After a few seconds she looks down at them and smiles. “Oh my gosh no. Look at my hair. You can’t keep that.” Sara says reaching for the image.

“I can and I will.” Ava says backing away from Sara’s reach. She plants a quick kiss to Sara’s nose before getting up once more. She grabs two towels and walks into the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower. You can go after.” Sara hears the door click and lays back down. I love this woman. Sara’s even more sure of that now. Last night they talked so much. They learned a lot about eachother but she still wants to know more.

When the shower stops Ava walks out wrapped in a towel, as she dries her hair. Sara quickly grabs the camera taking a picture. “No you can’t keep that.”

“Why not? You’re keeping mine. Plus you look great and can’t even really see your face.”

“Fine now go shower.” 

“Yay.” Sara says getting out of bed. Her body ridden with hickies. “Don’t look so surprised. You’re the one who did it.” Sara says grabbing her towel and walking into the bathroom. After Sara has showered they put on their underwear and robes, which Sara reluctantly does. But she’s hungry and Ava refuses to eat it naked. They order breakfast and take some more pictures. When they finish the meals, they call the front desk to send someone to change the sheets and take out the trash. The worker is done within 15 minutes. Ava tips them before closing the door. “Uh oh Aves did you see the look on her face when she saw us. I’m pretty sure we traumatized her.” Ava laughs.

“I doubt it.” Ava walks over to her and wraps her in a hug from behind. Sara’s stays there for a minute before she jumps onto the newly made bed and turns on the TV. “What should we watch?” Ava crawls onto the bed cuddling into Sara.

“Doesn’t matter. Oooo look Peter Pan is showing.” Ava suggests.

“No bad memories.” Sara says shaking her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I was Peter Pan in the school play and I forgot all of my lines so I just broke out in a dance and ran off stage. I cried for two days straight.”

“Awww my poor little Peter.”

“Don’t you dare start calling me that.”

“What’s wrong Peter Pan?”

“I hate you.” Sara says.

“No you don't, you love me. Pretty sure you said it a lot last night… I mean a lot.”

“True. How could I not?” Sara says kissing Ava before clicking on some old time show. “What is ‘Golden Girls’?”

“Yeah okay we’re done here. I can’t date you anymore.”

“What?!?”

“I forget you’re young sometimes.” Ava says shaking her head. “Just watch it, you'll love it.” Sara did love it, but she loved seeing Ava asleep on her chest even more.  
——————  
When Ava wakes up she is cuddled into a pillow instead of Sara. Ava sits up rubbing her eyes. Sara is sitting at a desk looking at the gift Ava got her.

“No we were supposed to open them together. I wanted pictures.”

“Baby.” Sara looks up, tears streaming down her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m so in love with you, but I can’t take this.” Ava gets up and squats in front of Sara. 

“I want to give it to you. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a gift.”

“I can’t take this. How will I even explain how I got it?”

“I didn’t even think about that.”

“This is beautiful.” Sara says holding a platinum double halo diamond pendant necklace. 

“If it's too much I can take it back. It cost me 5 Gs though.”

“5 gs? AS IN 5 THOUSAND DOLLARS! AVA!”

“Hey calm down. My family is loaded.”

“Ava you can not spend 5,000 dollars on me!”

“Yes I can.”

“I can’t even repay you. Ava how much did you spend on me for this weekend?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Ava!”

“I’m not telling you because you’re yelling.”

“I’m yelling because I don’t deserve all of this. I’m good in bed but I’m not this good.” Ava laughs.

“One you do deserve this. Two, for me, you are that good, because I love you. Three I’m LOADED, money doesn’t matter to me.”

“It matters to me! Now how the hell much did you spend on this weekend?” Sara says leaning down to look Ava dead in the eyes.

“About Fifty-Five Hundred Dollars.” Ava mumbles.

“What?”

“About fifty-five hundred.”

“AVA SHARPE!”

“Stop screaming. I love you. Your love is enough to pay me back.”

“Who told you that lie?”

“Please just accept the gift.”

“Fine. What’s in this other box?”

“Open it and find out.” Ava says grabbing the camera and taking a picture as Sara opens it and smiles. It’s a photo album slash scrapbook that has ‘I love you’ in Ava’s handwriting on the cover. 

“Let me guess you got it custom made.”

“Nope I got it from the dollar store and wrote'' I love you ``on it.” Sara laughs and opens it. 

Inside is a napkin from the bar they met in, the scented tree that was in Ava’s car that night, a pin from their school, a receipt from the Jack In The Box they went to, and then there’s a small cloth in there also. Sara takes out the cloth and it’s been sprayed with Ava’s perfume. 

“I love this. I didn’t get you anything though.”

“You don’t have to.”

“When is your birthday?”

“November 26, but seriously don’t spend any money- that could save for college- on me.” Ava kisses her. “Now I want to dance with you.”

“There’s no music.” Sara says, raising an eyebrow as she takes Ava’s hand. Ava grabs her phone and the music starts to play. They dance slowly at times then wildly, but always in perfect sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal of that special scene was to show the tenderness, sweetest, and love they share for each other. I don't know if I achieved it but thats what I was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy y'all are enjoying the fic. Thank you for the comments and support! 
> 
> Now down to business... I may or may not have done something that I may or may not have forgotten to warn you about, but in my defense I did say "together doesn't mean safe"
> 
> buckle up

That Monday night before school started back, Sara was sitting on her couch ranting to Zari about her amazing weekend with Ava. 

“It was freakin’ magical. She had everything. She was amazing and gorgeous. The night before we had to leave we just hung out and it was the best thing ever. She also gave me this amazing necklace.” Sara says showing Zari the necklace for the millionth time.

“Yeah that's great.”

“We also took pictures, but I can't show some- most of them to you. She's going to frame some of hers. Zari this one morning she woke me up by-”

“Don't finish that sentence.” Zari cuts her off.

“I could have said by throwing water on my face, which is how I woke her up from a nap one time.”

“But that wasn't how she did it is it?”

“No, but still.”

“This was fun having you rant about your amazing relationship with your rich girlfriend, but I need to head home, because it's a school day tomorrow.”

“Sorry I'm just so happy, bye.” Sara says walking her to the door. After she shuts and locks the door, Sara goes to her room and pulls out the book of memories. She looks through them, smiling incredibly wide.  
——————  
“Nora it was perfect. Like actually perfect. We did get into a disagreement about the amount of money I spent, but other than that it was great.”

“Did you break the no-sex rule?”

“Yes, but I'm not too worried about it.”

“Finally you guys were insufferable with your teasing and will-they-won't-they thing. Also why couldn’t you wait to tell me after I got out of the shower?”

“One, I'm not looking, so why does it matter? Two, I was way too excited not to tell you.”

“Okay so now can I get some privacy?”

“Yeah goodnight.” Ava says leaving the bathroom and going back to her own room. She picks up the picture frame on the nightstand of Sara and herself laughing. She smiles before falling asleep.  
——————  
Sara couldn’t wait to get to Ava’s class. She wanted to see her so badly. They had not talked since Ava dropped her off. They wanted to give each other time to spend with other people. Sara made her way through the halls and finally to Ava’s classroom. Ava was sitting at her desk focused on the computer. Sara smoothly walked by her desk dropping the note she wrote on it. Sara sat down and saw how Ava smiled up at her after reading the note. Ava simply nodded and then put the paper in her bag. 

Once everyone flooded in and the door was closed Ava instructed them that they were going to watch a video about that week’s lesson. The video was pretty long and boring. Ava really didn’t have a lesson plan. She’d spent most of her time occupied with Sara, so she decided to give the students an easy day. When Ava finally turned off the projector, some of the class had already fallen asleep.

Before Ava could speak loud pops echoed through the hallway. ``We are in lockdown. Proceed accordingly.’ Comes over the intercom. In that moment time stops. Her breath quickens and her heart pounds in her chest. Her body engulfed in hot flashes. Her hands become clammy. She looks out at their frozen faces. Everything is happening in slow motion, but she acts quickly. 

“Everyone that way, now!” Ava says pointing to the large supply closet behind her desk. Ava moves to the door locking it. She grabs the desk and pushes it to the door. The students are scrambling into the closet, when more pops echo. One student is frozen in his seat. She runs towards him, grabbing him and yanking him up. She's pushing him to the closet when there are more pops, but this time glass is breaking. She gets him and herself into the closet, locking the door. Within an instant Sara is by her side. They aren’t supposed to talk but seeing her eyes is enough. One of Sara’s hands were on her shoulder and the other hovering over her side, but it drops to help apply pressure to the wound Ava is suddenly realizing is there.

Ava grits her teeth while holding pressure to her bullet wound. She moves her hand feeling for an exit wound but does not find one. The shooting continues, but she can hear loud heavy footsteps entering the hallway and voices telling the gunmen to put the gun down. More shots echo then there’s complete silence. She can hear the whimpers of the students crying in the dark room. There is thumping on the door of the classroom and she can hear the desk being moved. Soon the closet door is being unlocked. The students become nervous, but Ava knows it's their rescue.

“I need everyone's hands up and you to come out one by one!” The armoured officer says holding up his gun. The students do as told, except for Sara who is still by Ava’s side. “Is she hurt?”

“Yes.” Sara says, silent tears falling. 

“Okay we have someone to help her, you need to join the others in the reunite zone.” The officer says as a paramedic walks in. Ava nods for her to leave, but she can't bring herself to move.

“Go.” Ava says, which finally makes Sara move.

Ava watched as Sara exited the room, before turning to the paramedic. “No painkillers, I'm a former addict.” She tries to tell him but can’t before passing out.  
——————  
Sara walks out of the school by some force unknown to her. A jumble of voices are addressing her and three people surround her asking if she’s hurt. She just shakes her head staring at Ava’s blood on her hands. Sara moves further into the parking lot rerunning what just happened in her head. She saw the moment the bullet broke the glass and hit Ava. She was about to run after her when Zari grabbed her arm. She was to Ava’s side as soon as she saw the door shut.

It replayed over and over again in her head. The bullet shatterring the glass in slow motion, the glass screaming as it fell to the ground, the bullet soaring like missle breaking Ava’s blouse she was wearing, then Ava’s skin itself. The blood starting to ooze from the wound and stain her shirt. Ava still pushing the kid toward the closet.

“Sara! Sara!” Sara looks up to see Zari standing in front of her. “They are loading her into the ambulance. If you want to go with her you have to do it now. I'll talk to your dad. He is waiting in the reuniting zone.” Sara doesn't respond, instead she heads straight for the ambulance. Ava lying motionless on the stretcher, while one of the paramedics squeezes a bag that’s covering her mouth. Sara rushes forward as they load her into the back. The paramedic stops her with her hand, but sees the look on her face and lets her in. The other paramedic shuts the door and starts the engine. 

“She can't have pain killers.” Sara says quietly.

“Why? Is she allergic?”

“No, she was an addict.”

“Okay kid, but how-” The paramedic stops herself.  
——————  
Sara is ushered out of the ambulance and soon one of the paramedics is rushing Ava into the ER with doctors and nurses on each side of the stretcher.  
“Hey kid, you can't go with her.”

“But-”

“Immediate family only. I know you're somehow more than a student to her, but you can't go in there. Do you know her allergies? What's her blood type? Do you know if she's a donor?”

“She's not allergic to any medicine. She is allergic to latex. No painkillers. She's B Positive and yes she is a donor.” Sara says as the paramedic writes it down. “Okay who are your parents?”

“Quentin Lance.”

“The detective?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. You can wait in the waiting area. This nurse will clean you up and show you the way.” The paramedic says pushing her toward the nurse. Sara feels like her world is crashing down. She feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest and people are taking it into a room where they’re going to remove everything important enough to make it function. The nurse redirects Sara to the waiting room, where she sits only being able to wait. Her foot tapping against the ground as every second feels like forever.  
——————  
It's been four hours since she brought Ava in. Her father had arrived and insisted on taking her home, but she told her she wanted to make sure her teacher was okay. Zari, and other students soon joined her in the hospital. Zari being the only one who knew the true extent of Sara's worry and fear. Zari had also dropped Sara’s stuff off with her father, but brought Ava’s things to Sara. Sara was in a battle of what she should do. She was eventually swayed to a decision with Zari’s advice. She walked to the private bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

“Hello? Nate?... No, it's Sara. Ava was shot.” Sara explains what happened and Nate says he's on his way.   
——————  
After another agonizing two hours the same paramedic from before waves Sara over. 

“I'm going to take you to see her. I'm not supposed to be doing this. She’s awake but tired. On the way, speak to no one.” Sara nods and they make their way to Ava’s room. When they get there the paramedic closes the door after Sara enters, leaving them alone.

“Hi. Water.” Ava says, smiling and pointing to the jug on the table. Sara immediately grabs the jug, filling up the cup. After drinking two cups Ava clears her throat. “My throat hurts.”

“Yeah they had to intubate you.”

“I can’t feel my wound. Did they give me-”

“No, I told them not to. They gave you an alternative. I was so scared. They said you’d lost too much blood. They thought it was because previous drug use made your body weaker than normal. I was so scared of losing you.” Sara says standing at the end of Ava’s bed.

“I know, come here.” Sara is careful to avoid Ava’s left side. She sits down and grabs Ava’s hand with both of hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I wanted to be mad at you for not saving yourself, but I also know it's your job. Plus no one could’ve just let that kid die.”

“Yeah. Plus I couldn't let you not see me as the hero, now could I?”

“You're a jerk even when shot. I'm sorry this happened.”

“You didn't pull the trigger, so what are you apologizing for?”

“I just feel horrible.”

“If he really wanted to do it then there's nothing you could've done.” Ava pauses before proposing the question. “Is he?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Ava I did something that you're not going to be happy about?”

“What?” Ava says worried.

“I-” Before Sara can fully answer Ava’s family burst into the room. 

“Avaline! Explain to me why you didn't call us. Instead, your experiment called your brother to tell us you've been shot. We could've had the family doctor fly down. I'll call him to make sure they took care of you properly.” Her mother says. Sara looks at Ava with apologetic eyes. “Oh experiment-”

“Her name is Sara, mother.” Ava says.

“Yes, Sara you may go now. I'm surprised they let you up here.” Her mother snarks.

“She's not going anywhere. Look I'm happy to see the support but I'm fine I don't need you here right now. So please.” Ava says calmly.

“Avaline don't be silly. You need your family. Now let's get these windows open.” Her mother says walking and opening them. 

“I don't-” Ava says, stretching to try and stop her mother instead, pulling her stitches, causing her to groan in pain. Sara immediately moves to her grabbing her hand and lightly pushing her back down onto the bed.

“Don't do that.” Sara says to Ava before turning to her mother. “No disrespect Mrs. Sharpe, but Ava doesn't want the windows open and she would prefer not to have so many people in the room.” Sara says nicely.

“Sara, is it? Are you trying to tell me how to take care of my daughter?” Sara is about to respond but Ava’s mother puts up her hand. “I've been taking care of her for over two decades and you've been screwing her for how many weeks?” Sara takes a breath before turning to Ava.

“I'm going to get washed up and grab a few things. I'll be back. I put your stuff on the couch.” Sara says kissing her softly before leaving the room.

“Why did you have to do that?” Ava asks angrily.

“Honey you need your family, not a hookup, experiment thing.”

“She's my girlfriend!”

“She looked 13, honey.”

“Get out!”

“You're kicking your family out of your room when you need them.”

“No, I'm kicking you out. Get out before I have security drag you out!.”

“Ava-” Her dad tries.

“No it's okay. I'll leave. Clearly she doesn't want her own mother here.” Her mother says before exiting the room.

“I'm happy you’re okay Ava. I'm going to grab some food and talk to your doctor but I’ll be back.” Her dad plants a kiss on her forehead before exiting as well.

“I'm happy you're okay, but I have a question. How does Sara know what happened? Like she knew detail by detail.”

“You know why Nate.” Ava says, reaching for her water. Nate gasps as if a lightbulb clicked on in his head.

“Is she your student Ava?” Nate asks for clarification.

“Yes.”

“How old is she Ava? Please say 18.”

“Could you stop the interrogation and help me.” Nate hands her the cup of water.

“How old is she?”

“17 and please spare me the lecture.”

“Ava, you’re 25. You can't-”

“I know.”

“But you love her?”

“Yes.”

“And she loves you?”

“Yes.”

“But you know that doesn't negate the fact she's underage?”

“Yes, but when it started I didn’t know how old she was. Then we stopped, cut all ties… mostly, then something happened and we started to fall in love with each other.”

“Now you're what girlfriends?”

“Yes.”

“Ava that's crazy.”

“I know but she'll be 18 in December and she will graduate not too long after and we'll be fine.”

“Ava, I'm not going to say anything, but I advise you not to continue what you're doing. For both your sakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me... Its short but Ill have the next one up very very soon... I got plans


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

Ava’s family decided to stay at a hotel not far from the hospital. They stayed with her late last night and very early that morning, so they needed the rest and she needed the break. Nonetheless, she missed Sara. The alone time wasn’t unwelcome, but the silence of the hospitality room, other than the beeping on the monitors. The TV channels weren’t horrible but she eventually got tired of them. There was a knock on the door then it opened to reveal both Nora and Sara.

“Hey Nora. Hi baby.” Ava says smiling widely.

“Hey.” They both say at the same time.

“They cancelled school for the next two weeks to do repairs and for the kids to have some time for therapy and coping before we return.” Sara says walking over and sitting next to Ava on the bed. Ava instantly takes her hand. 

“I'm doing overtime so I can take off to take care of you for the next few weeks. Sara said she'd split duty with me. She'llShe'll take a morning shift and I'll take the night, but when school starts back she's going to take night and I'll take morning.” Nora says sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“Guys I don't need someone to take-” Ava cuts, when a wave of pain hits her, she squeezes Sara’s hand. “I’m okay.”

“Sure Jan.” Sara says planting a kiss on Ava’s lips. “I can ask the nurse to give you more of the alternative, if you want.”

“No it's okay. I won't have it when I get home. I should be ready.”

“No you should be recovering. Sara, you mind asking the nurse?” Nora asks. 

“Of course not.” Sara caresses Ava’s cheek before leaving the room to find the nurse.

“Nate knows.” Ava says.

“What about your mom and dad?”

“No, they don’t know anything. I’m not upset they’re here, but my mother still…”

“Sucks?”

“Sure... I kicked her out of my room after she was rude to Sara and blatantly disregarded my whole relationship. My father talked to the doctor and they said I’m doing well. I got to spend some actual time with him and Nate so that was great. We watched TV together.”

“Well it's good you stuck up for yourself and I'm happy you guys are bonding.” 

“Nate thinks I should end things.”

“Well are you?”

“No not yet. We are in such a good place.”

“Yeah you in a hospital bed and her in therapy.”

“Shut up Nora.” Ava says with a laugh.

The nurse and Sara walk back into the room. Sara reclaims her spot and the nurse ups Ava’s medicine, before updating the chart and exiting the room. Ava and Sara look lovingly at each other before Sara breaks the silence. “I heard what you said. We are in a good place and Nora you're such an ass.” They all laugh.  
——————  
Ava is to be released today. After two and a half days of doing nothing she's happy. Sara’s father is starting to question how much time Sara spends there so she's started to tell him that she's going to a group therapy with Zari. The lying sucks but it's a necessary evil. 

Nora and Sara pick Ava up from the hospital and take her back home where her family is waiting. When they make it to the stairs of the apartment complex. Sara makes sure to take it slow. Nate is standing behind Ava in case she falls. Sara is acting as a crutch along with her father. Nora and her mother are walking ahead carrying the medication and supplies. 

They make it to the door, which Nora quickly opens. Ava opts to sit on the couch so she is not away from all the action. Sara grabs the blanket, which she knows is Ava’s favorite, and a pillow. She makes sure the couch is comfy for Ava. Ava thanks her and turns on the TV. Ava’s mother is helping Nora prepare lunch, while Nate and her father discuss something. Sara has her arm stretched out around Ava, resting on the back of the couch, as they watch ‘Golden Girls’. Ava moves and winces.

“Hey, let me look.” Sara says. Sara looks down to see a stain of blood forming on her shirt.

“Gentlemen.” Sara calls. The men turn around so they can’t see her. Sara lifts Ava’s shirt to see the wound, which is blood and bruised. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, but I can take it. Just change the bandage.” Sara takes off the old bandage, cleans the wound, applies the ointment, and puts on the new bandage. Placing a soft kiss on it. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” They eat dinner on the couch and slowly people filter out of the room, her family returning to their hotels and Nora going to bed. It's just Sara and Ava asleep cuddled together.

Ava’s mother watching them. She understands that they must love each other but something is bothering her. She takes a picture of them then calls an associate to find out who Sara really is. He gets back to her pretty fast.  
——————  
Ava wakes up to a note beside her saying:

Have therapy, be back later, I love you

It’s in Sara’s handwriting. 

“She left not too long ago I'm sure she'll be back.” Her mother says slightly startling Ava.

“Did you sleep here?” Ava sits up straighter wincing slightly. 

“Yes the guest room has a nice mattress. Here drink this.” Her mother says handing Ava some tea. “We have to leave tomorrow morning. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer.” Her mother says sincerely to Ava’s surprise.

“No that's fine. Thank you.” Tasting the weird tea, but she continues to drink it. Her mother supplies her with the tea and food for the rest of the day. Ava was starting to feel much better. She barely had any pain. Her mother’s tea was actually helping her. That combined with rest was great. Her mother wasn’t being insufferable so they were able to stay in the same room together. They sat in silence before her mother decided to speak.

“So Sara’s your student, is that how you met?”

Ava chokes on her tea. “What?” Ava says between coughs.

“She's in your class, that's how she knew so much about what happened. Since she's in your class that makes her both your student and underage, which is a felony charge. She was the one who gave your information to the doctors, meaning you both know each other more than I thought. Honestly, Ava, I wasn’t born yesterday. I put two and two together. I'm simply asking how you met.”

“You never simply ask anything, mother.”

“That you are correct. As a lawyer I am inclined to uphold the law as I see fit. This isn't fit. So either break up with her or you will no longer be considered part of this family. I will not expose this little atrocity you have going on, but there will be no more money, no more communication, and you will no longer be welcome to our home.”

“You can't be serious.”

“Avaline you know what you're doing is wrong, so just end it. For both your sakes. I have to go get some rest before the flight. I'm sure you'll come to the right decision on your own. I know this is going to hurt you but I always have your best interest at heart. Goodbye.” Her mother grabs her things and leaves. Ava’s still sat in shock. Their conversation playing over and over in Ava’s head.  
——————  
The next day, Ava wakes up from her sleep alone in her apartment covered in sweat, her body shaking. She checks her phone Sara texted that she couldn't make it today. She responds with an ‘okay’ and She sits her phone down. She carefully stands her whole body aches. She moves to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. She manages to make it to the bathroom and shower without the water directly hitting her wound or any additional bleeding. 

Ava rebadges her wound and puts on some loose clothing. She makes it back to the couch. Even after a cold shower she continues to sweat and shake. Her body is aching. She feels restless constantly checking her phone to see if Sara could make it or not. Ava goes into the kitchen, not knowing what she's looking for. She doesn't find it. She looks in the trash and finds the tea her mother made her.Maybe she’s having an allergic reaction. She grabs the box and reads it. 

There was nothing on the box she could be allergic to. She goes to throw away the box when she sees a small orange medicine bottle. Ava reaches down taking out the bottle reading the label. OXYCODONE. Her old best friend. The bottle is half empty. Her mother must have been giving this to her, that would explain how she had barely any pain. She needed to get rid of it.

‘But on the other hand it did make me feel better.’

Ava thinks to herself. She sits the bottle on the counter and rushes to the bathroom where she throws up. It hurt her wound, but she can't control it. Her head is spinning she can barely stand. She gets herself to her feet and makes it to the kitchen for another bottle of water. She knows she's in withdrawal. She needs to dispose of the pills before anything can happen. She grabs them and goes to the bathroom. She opens the cap, hovering the bottle over the toilet. She can't bring herself to do it. She stands there before making her decision. 

‘I can control it. I can control it.’ 

She puts two pills in her hand and pops them in her mouth. She drinks her water and sits back down on the couch. Soon Nora returns home. Ava feels better. She can handle this. Nora doesn’t question anything so she’s in the clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please don’t be upset... things get worse before they get better... I got plans


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh your comments are amazing. I'm so happy to read your amazing stories and how the fic is effecting you. Im so overjoyed by the reactions to it. Thank you x 10,000.
> 
> Without further ado... enjoy the rollercoaster of emotions I've prepared for you
> 
> *WARNING*  
> Drug Use

Ava was going through the stages. The first day she was calm and collected. She only took one or two pills in order to soothe the pain but on the second day it started to spiral out of control. She thought about how everything wasn’t so bad before. Opioids were just her way to cope. Just like everyone has a way to cope. She was in pain so she coped with it by taking a pill or two. That wasn’t bad, but then she got the urge to feel the same way she did before. Not feel so trapped and confused and constantly having an inner brawl with herself. She tried to stop thinking about it and focus on something else. Sara. She could focus on Sara, but then she was reminded of what her brother and mother said. 

Eventually she gave up and took a few more pills, just wanting to forget about the problems. A way to cope. After she took that step there wasn’t any turning back. This led to her resorting to snorting the pills, which wasn’t new to her. It’s the same as she'd done in the past.  
Soon enough Ava was taking pills every few hours to keep the high. She could do this without anyone noticing. She’s gotten good at it. Or so she thought. Nora had seen the change. It wasn’t a big change but she could see the signs. Sara had also noticed how weird Ava was acting. Nora especially didn’t want to just jump to any conclusions. She wanted to write it off as a reaction to the trauma she endured, but she quickly learned her suspicions were correct.  
———————  
Ava felt great. She was calm. Her high had just peaked. She didn’t even notice when the front door opened. She also didn’t realize that the remnants of a line and the pill bottle were still sitting on the table. Nora walks through the door seeing Ava sitting on the couch, her head thrown back, with her nose red. She then sees the pill bottle and rushes over. Nora snatches up the bottle reading it. Her throat closing up. She should've noticed. She should've been more perceptive. Isolation would have been a major trigger and she missed it. ‘I can't cry.’ Nora thinks to herself. She has to be strong or else she can't help Ava. Nora knew this. She’d been with Ava before, during, and after her addiction. They weren’t as close but she’d seen enough to know.

“Ava where did you get these?” Ava's head pops up from its position. At first she looks confused, but then sees Nora holding the pill bottle. 

“Who cares, it helps my pain. Just give them to me.” Ava reaches for them but Nora sidesteps causing Ava to stumble.

“No.” 

“Nora stop playing around.” Ava says quickly, getting annoyed.

“I'm not playing around, I'm serious. I thought you were done with this stuff after everything.”

“I was and now I'm not. Plus it’s different now. I'm handling it. Now give me the damn bottle!” Ava reaches for it again. 

“How long have you been using Ava?”

“Do you mean recently or my whole life?” Ava jokes with a laugh.

“Ava.”

“Nora don’t be a bitch. Give me the bottle.” Ava sticks her hand out waiting for Nora to give her the bottle. Instead Nora marches to the bathroom. “Don't you dare!” Ava says following her. Nora dumps the bottle into the toilet and flushes it. “Noo!” Ava says collapsing onto her knees in front of the toilet. She starts to cry then she turns angry. Ava stands, stepping into Nora’s space. “Why would you do that? Huh! Why?”

“Ava you are sick.”

“No, I'm not. I'm finally feeling better. I’m doing fine.”

“We should call your sponsor. Don't worry, I'm going to help you. I'm calling your sponsor.”

“No you’re not.” Ava says, grabbing Nora’s arm tightly, causing Nora to hiss in pain. “You're going to fix this. You’re going to get me more. Understand?” Nora nods and Ava lets her go. “I don’t mean to be rude. Just fix this.”

“I will.” Nora leaves the bathroom and quickly closes and locks the door, trapping Ava in there. She pushes a chair against the door handle to re enforce it.

“Let me out! Nora, let me out!” Ava bangs on the door with her fists. 

Nora slides down the wall next to the door, letting her tears fall. She could scream but her throat was starting to close up. Her tears are still falling. She was mostly confused. She can't believe she- no Ava- no both of them are even going through this again. Ava has never relapsed. Ava usually talks to her when she even thinks about it. Ava had been so focused on Sara and the new job, relapse was the last thing Nora expected to happen. 

The bottle is still in her hand. She looks at it reading the name ‘Pamala Sharpe’ on it. A million questions run through her head. Nora curses and throws the bottle across the room. “Open the door, Nora. I'm sorry I lashed out. Just let me out and I'll do better. I'll be better.” When Nora doesn't respond Ava kicks the door. “Let me out of here, you bitch! You can't keep me locked in here. It's kidnapping!”  
——————  
Nora called into work informing them she won't be coming in due to a family emergency. She knew that the first 72 hours would be hell, but she was going to make it work. Nora slides food under the door trying to get Ava to eat, but all she does is throw it at the wall or the door and yell. Ava was in the very early stages of withdrawal. She was crying and pleading to be let out. Nora stayed strong. Ava tells her that she's dying and that she’ll die if she's not let out. She then continues to make jokes about finally joining her brother. It breaks Nora’s heart to hear that, but she knows this is what she has to do.

It's late that night that Nora starts to doze off. She hasn’t been able to sleep in fear of something happening or Ava getting out. When there's a knock at the door, she gets up and walks to the front door opening it. 

“Hey Nora is it a bad time? Is it too late? I haven't seen Ava in a while and I just wanted-” Sara is interrupted by screaming coming from the bathroom. “Is that Ava? What's going on?”

“Nothing Sara. You need to leave.” Nora says shutting the door but Sara catches it. 

“If something is wrong I need to know.”

“She doesn't want you here, kid. Now leave.” Nora slams the door shut.  
——————  
Avas withdrawal is getting worse. She is throwing up more and her mood swings are bad. Nora was halfway through the second day, when she finally decided to call her sponsor, who shows up within 4 hours. 

“Ava hey, it's Gideon.” Her sponsor says sweetly, knocking on the door.

“Thank god. Nora locked me in here. I think she's crazy. You have to help me. I was shot and I'm in a lot of pain and I need something to help.”

“Ava you're in withdrawal. Nora called me to help. I'm going to help, okay?”

“No, you're going to help her and not me!! You are a horrible sponsor, you asshole!” Ava says angrily.

“Ava this is the addiction talking. You don't mean those things. I'm going to let you out but you have to promise to stay calm.”

“I promise.” Gideon unlocks the door and is immediately hit with the horrible smell but she keeps her face neutral. Ava calmly walks out before bolting for the front door. She gets to it, opening it to find Sara standing there. Ava freezes long enough for Gideon’s helper to usher Ava back, as Sara enters the apartment.

“What the hell is going on?”

“They are torturing me. My stitches broke you have to help me!” Ava says. Sara stands there feeling completely disoriented. “Are you going to do someting or just stand there looking stupid? You're nothing! Just a stupid naive child! You're useless!” Ava snaps.

“She didn't mean that.” Nora says when she sees pain cross Sara’s face. Nora starts ushering a choked up Sara back toward the door. 

“She's in withdrawal, isn't she?”

“Yeah but how did you-”

“I've seen withdrawal before. Her eyes are red, her nose is running, she's sweaty and shaky. She's also irritable with mood swings. She has the smell. You look like you haven't slept. Plus their shirts say “Rehabilitation Service'' on it. My only question is: how did she get the drugs?”

“I think her mother was giving them to her. I know Ava tried to fight it but she just couldn't. She had been using for a few days after her mom left. I'm sorry I said she didn’t want you here.”

“It's alright. I can help.”

“If I let you stay and see Ava at her worst point she will never forgive me. She also wouldn't forgive herself for what she might do. Plus I have plenty of help.” Nora says motioning to the people trying to calm Ava down. 

“Can you keep me updated?”

“Of course.” Nora says as Sara leaves.

“Thank you for calling, Nora.” Gideon says, placing a hand on Nora’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I could've helped her on my own.”

“That's alright. Although, trapping her in the bathroom probably wasn't the best idea.”

“I’m realizing that now.”

“We’ll talk to her and hopefully she'll let us help. Go try and get some rest.”  
——————  
Nora did keep Sara informed, not enough to calm her worries. Sara researched everything she could, which didn't help either. It was back to school time and their class had a substitute. Sara was sad because she really wanted to see Ava. She missed her smile and laugh. She missed seeing that. Now all that stuck out in her mind was seeing Ava screaming at her and not looking like herself. She tried to move past it but she couldn’t. It kept Sara up at night. She had nightmares about that and the shooting every night. She tried talking about it, but she hasn't had any type of breakthrough with her therapist yet. Mostly because she can’t tell them the full truth fearing they'll either report it or tell her father. Sara finds herself staring at her calculus homework, but not being able to do it. Her vibrates and Ava’s face flashes across the screen and she immediately grabs it. Sara answers but doesn't speak immediately.

“Hello. Sara?”

“Ye-yeah I'm here. How are you?”

“Im- I was going to lie and say I'm good but I'm not. I forgot how much withdrawal sucks. I'm so disappointed in myself. I can't believe I let this happen.”

“It's not your fault Ava.”

“Maybe not my relapse, but what I did during. I remember everything I said to you. I'm so sorry.”

“I forgive you. I miss you more than anything.”

“Yeah I miss you too, but I'm not ready for you to see me. How are you?”

“I'm good.” Sara lies.

“I know you're lying, but I'm not going to push it. I have limited phone time, so I love you.”

“Yeah bye.” Sara says ending the call. After a little while she noticed she didn't say ‘I love you’.  
\--------------  
A month and a half passed, Sara was still stressing about not saying it, but she knew why she didn't. She called Zari and they talked but she couldn't stop thinking about Ava. Her father is working late that night, so she's home alone. Sara is currently lying on her couch, listening to sad music, and staring up at the ceiling. When the doorbell rings, she gets up and opens the door. Ava is leaning her hands against the frame. “You didn't say ‘I love you’. If there's something wrong, just tell me. I tried to wait, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. If you don't love me, I just need you to tell me. Or you can just tell me to leave.” Sara just stares at her before a smile crosses her face.

“You're fine. You're here. You're you.”

“Yeah. I wanted to give myself time. I missed you so much.” Sara steps forward and lifts Ava’s shirt revealing the healed wound and her toned abdomen. 

“You got your stitches out.”

“Yeah. Sara you haven't been listening to me have you.” Sara doesn't respond; she just drags Ava inside, shutting the door. Sara connects their lips and Ava returns the kiss. “Wait. Wait. You're not upset.”

“Do you want me to be?”

“No but I don't want you to negate what I said or what happened.”

“And you said I always have to talk about things.” Sara says rolling her eyes. Sara takes a step back. “I have nightmares. Nightmares about you being shot and about how you looked when you were going through what you were. I thought I was okay but I wasn't. I thought I would feel better when I saw you better in person and I was right... at least I think I am.”

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No.”

“How are you feeling now about us?”

“I don’t know.”

“So what do you want?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes of course.” Ava says. Sara grabs her hand and drags her up the stairs. Ava sits on the bed while Sara goes into the bathroom.

“Sara I dont think-” She cuts off Sara comes back into the room wearing her pajamas. 

“No not that. I just wanted to hold you or for you to hold me. ” Ava smiles. She takes off her shoes and slides back onto the bed. Sara climbs into bed bringing the cover over both of them. Ava brings Sara close, holding her tightly. 

“That's really tight. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I hope not.”

“Well this is my house so…” Ava laughs, releasing her a little bit. Ava presses a kiss to her hair. Sara lets out a breath and closes her eyes, finally drifting to sleep.

Ava had accepted to get help, meaning she was back to square one of curfews, drug tests, and mandatory meetings. She also has smaller rules about phone and technology use. She’s technically out past her curfew, but she can't bring herself to leave Sara. Sara starts to whimper in her sleep saying “No no please.” Ava leans closer to her ear and whispers: “I'm here. Im okay. I love you” over and over again. Sara slowly relaxes. Ava caresses her hair until falling asleep herself.  
——————  
Ava jolts awake, when she hears a knock on Sara’s bedroom door. Sara groans and turns further cuddling into Ava. Another knock.

“Sara, wake up.” Ava whispers.

“No let me sleep, Ava… Ava?” Sara's head shoots up, her eyes widening. 

“Just a minute Dad. I'm putting on clothes.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check in on you.”

“Okay thanks Dad.”

“I made breakfast if you want it. Maybe you can invite the friend sleeping in your bed too.” He says before walking down the stairs.

“Oh shit. Do you think he saw your face?”

“No. My face was kinda buried in your hair.” Ava says as she blushes.

“You fell asleep smelling me?”

“Maybe.” Ava says rubbing the back of her neck. “I should go.” Ava slips out of bed, pulling on her shoes. “Before I go, would you like to go out on a date sometime? To catch up. Maybe we could talk if you had or wanted to ask a few questions. Only if you want to though.”

“Of course.” Ava smiles, relaxing a little. “Here put this hoodie on.” Sara hands her red graphic hoodie. 

“Is this mine?”

“Maybe.” Ava puts on the hoodie and she pulls the hood over her head, somewhat shielding her face. They walk as fast as possible down the stairs, and out the front door. Ava gets into her car across the street and drives off. Sara shuts the door after Ava rounds the corner.

“So who was your friend?” Sara’s Dad asks, sitting a plate in front of her.

“Can we not talk about it?” Sara says sitting down and beginning to eat her breakfast.

“I don't want boys OR girls sneaking out of my house Sara.”

“We didn't do anything. We still had our clothes on.”

“Okay, but a rule is still a rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have personally been effected by addiction and I tried to convey both sides of it when writing this. I hope that showed in this. 
> 
> On the other hand.... who's ready for this date? Maybe it'll go well maybe it won't... maybe we'll learn some new stuff... or a big step will be taken... I got plans... as always


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got another late start today anyway.... enjoy

“Sara I know!” Zari yells trying to get to her seat.

“I’m nervous. Ava’s supposed to pick me up after school, but I don't know where we’re going, which means I don't know what to wear and I texted you this morning and you didn't answer.”

“Sara you look fine.”

“I always wear this. I was trying to go for casual-but-still-care.”

“Sara. I did respond to you… you just texted me TWENTY MORE TIMES!”

“Okay fine. I'll leave you alone.” Sara says plopping down in her seat.

The bell rang and the rest of the class filed into the room. The substitute started babbling on and on about how he doesnt know if he's teaching the class correctly and needs help. Sara fought the urge but eventually turned to Zari in the seat next to her.

“I mean it's been a few days since I'i've seen her so what if she's expecting something better than what I'm wearing?”

“Sara it’ll be-” Cheers ring out through the classroom. Sara turns toward the front of the room seeing Ava standing in the doorway. She’s wearing a navy blue suit and black scarpin heels. She looked hot.

“Hello class simmer down. We have work to do.”

“Ms. Sharpe you're finally back!” Gary says excitedly.

“Yes I’m back. My recovery took longer than expected. I hope you all treated the substitute well. Thank you Mr. Smith.”

“Of course, they're a great bunch. I better get going, welcome back Ms. Sharpe.” The substitute leaves and Ava moves to the front of the classroom.

“I’m so happy to be back, but since we only have about three weeks before Thanksgiving break, we have to hit the ground running. So first, we’ll....” Sara doesn't listen to the rest of the speech; she was too distracted by Ava, herself.

“Miss Lance, can you tell me the origin of most new languages?” 

“What?”

“The origin of the new languages?”

“Uhhh old languages.” The class laughs.

“While comical her answer is vaguely correct.As far as written languages go, Sumerian and Egyptian seem to have the earliest writing systems and are among the earliest recorded languages, dating back to around 3200BC. But the oldest written language that is still in actual use would probably be Chinese, which first appeared around 1500BC Can anyone tell me the oldest language that is still in use today?” The class stays silent. “The oldest language that is still in actual use would be Chinese, which first appeared around 1500BC. Does anyone in here speak Chinese?” 

“Shì de, wǒ yuànyì (Yes I do).” Sara says surprising Ava.

“Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén (You speak Chinese?).” Ava asks, surprised. Sara nods. “Wǒ hěn gāoxìng yuēhuì. Wǒ zhēn de xīwàng wǒmen néng gou tán tán. (I’m excited for our date. I really hope we get to talk.)”

“Wǒ yěshì (yeah me to).” Sara answers with a small smile.

“Did you catch that? No? Did anyone hear any words that sounded close to English?” There is a chorus of yes’ no’s. “Does anyone know why or why not?” Ava goes on to explain language families, origins, and the connections between them. At the end of class, she gives them a project. They have to choose a language, write a report on it and learn at least twenty words in that language. After the bells rings everyone scurries out of class. “I will see you all tomorrow!” Ava says yelling after them.

“I didn’t know you were coming back today.” Sara says quietly, walking up to Ava.

“Yeah I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I am.”

“Good. Sara I know things have been awkward but I hope tonight works them out.”

“Yeah me too. Is that what you’re wearing because I am severely under-dressed?”

“Yeah, but I can change. I just wanted to wear something nice for my first day back.”

“No, it's okay. Maybe lose the blazer so I don't look so bad.” Ava laughs. “I'll see you later.” Sara looks around before quickly rushing over to her, giving her a hug.

“See you later.”  
——————-  
Sara sat leaning against Ava’s car, waiting for her to exit the school. Ava finally walks out of the school chatting with a few other teachers. Her smile is so beautiful it makes Sara’s heart flutter. She snaps out of it when she realizes that the teachers will see that she is leaving with Ava. Sara hears the car unlock and immediately jumps inside, ducking down. Not long after Ava enters the car laughing at how Sara is huddled on the floor.

“You can get up now, unless that's more comfortable.” Sara gets off the floor and buckles her seatbelt. “I have to make a stop before we go on our date. Is that okay?”

“Sure, but where are we going?”

“For now, to the store. For our date, you'll have to wait and see.” 

Ava had been in the store for twenty minutes. Sara had started to get bored, so she decided to look around the car. She notices a small piece of paper sticking out from the visor on the driver’s side. Sara grabs it flipping it over. She smiles at the image. It's a picture of her smiling with her eyes closed. It's from their last day in the hotel. They had just finished packing when Ava asked her to smile and then she took a picture. Sara wanted to never leave that room. It was just them. No problems,, no secrets, no lies and nothing, but the two of them. Loving each other with everything they had. If they’d just stayed in that room none of all the other stuff would have happened. The back door opens.

“You keep this in your car?” Sara asks as Ava puts the flowers in the backseat.

“Umm yeah.”

“For me?” Sara asks, pointing over her shoulder to the flowers.

“Sadly no, sorry.” Ava slides into the driver's seat, putting the car in drive and pulling off. Not long after, they were on the interstate. 

“We’re leaving the city?”

“Yeah but don't worry we’re not going far.”

“You're being very sketchy about all of this.” Ava doesn't respond. “Just tell me. Tell me. Tell me!”

“Baby chill out.” Ava freezes not meaning to say the pet name. Sara can't help the warm feeling it brings her, blush covering her cheeks.“We’ll be there soon.” 

To Sara's confusion, they pull up to what looks like a pub. Ava takes off her blazer and rolls up the sleeves. “Alright let's go.” They walk inside. It looks like a regular pub. Tables in the middle of the room and booths on the far walls. There's a band performance on the small stage in the corner. The singer is good and the music isn't too loud, but loud enough to fill the pub. 

“ Hey, the sun is setting and it'll be dark soon. You should text your dad.” Sara takes out her phone telling him that she's staying with Zari.

“Aves is that you?!” A voice calls from the bar. 

“Yeah, it's me.” The guy waves her over.

“Wow. You look so grown up. Man, Rip would've never let you in here. I'm sorry for your loss by the way.”

“It was a loss for all of us.” Ava says sadly, before shaking herself. “ Looks like the pub is working out.”

“Yeah it's doing great.”

“Here.” Ava says handing the guy the flowers.

“Ava you have to stop sending my wife flowers. You're making me look bad.”

“Sorry she's just too amazing.”

“Don't I know it. She's not here right now but she'll be in later. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Sara, my girl- my friend.”

“If she brought you here, you must be someone special. Hi, I'm Noah.” Sara shakes his hand.

“You have a booth for us?”

“Always.”

“Thanks Noah. Send Em my love.”

“Yeah yeah.” 

“Shall we?” Ava says turning to Sara. Sara nods and follows Ava to a booth on the right side of the pub. It's about halfway between the bar and stage. Not long after a waitress comes over.

“What can I get for you? Oh my god, Aves!” The waitress screams. She looks about Sara’s age.

“No way! Olive, you're working in the pub? Who did you convince?”

“Dad of course, Mom’s still not happy. I only work until the sunset then I go home. How are you?” 

“Good. Times are tough but good.”

“You look great. Who’s this?” 

“Yeah Olive this is Sara. Sara. Olive or Olivia.”

“It's nice to meet you Sara, what can I get you?” 

“Umm a beer.” Sara says waiting for Ava to say it's okay.

“No, actually two fruity old fashioneds. One virgin.”

“Alrighty. Anything else?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Okay, I'll give you time to look over the menu. Your drinks will be right out.” Olivia walks away.

“Family friends?”

“Kinda. Rip helped build this place. He funded it for its first year. He would've kept going but he- ya know. He loved this place. Him and Noah go way back. If my mother knew about this place she'd have it shut down. If my father knew he would be here everyday.”

“You miss him?”

“More than anything. But it's about us so… where should we start?”

“First, what's a fruity old fashioned?”

“A drink with sugar cubes, a lemon wheel, a lime wheel, an orange wheel, some maraschino cherries, grenadine, rye whiskey, club soda, and ginger ale. Trust me you'll love it, and no I’m not giving you any whiskey.”

“Ugh! You’re such a law follower... Well some laws.” Sara says with a giggle. The waitress returns with the two drinks and takes their orders. Sara gets the Dungeness Crab Roll and Ava gets a salmon salad. 

“So… why’d you bring me here?”

“Well it's somewhere quiet to talk and special to me.”

“It's nice.” Sara says before taking a sip of her drink, then another. “And that is amazing.”

“Just wait til you try the food.” They sit in silence until the food comes.

“Ava can I ask you something?”

“Yeah of course.” Ava says covering her mouth while she chews.

“Why are you risking so much for me?”

“Is that even a question?” Sara nods. “Because you're special to me and I love you. Sara you're so much more than you know. I found something in you that I never thought I’d find. The love that I would give up everything for. The love that if you were to walk away from this date and we never spoke again, I would still love you. I love you with every part of myself. Believe me if I didn't I would’ve run from this situation a long long time ago. I've always been running. Hell, when we met I was running. I just realized that if I was to run I would somehow end up back here with you. Back on your doorstep in the middle of night. Like I was, which is kind of embarrassing. That night I was so confused and scared, because you didn't say I love you. I thought I couldn't breathe without hearing. I wouldn't be able to live or get up in the morning if you didn’t feel it anymore. It sounds sad, but in that moment its how I felt.” A few tears start to run down Ava’s cheeks. “I’m not perfect, my life is far from it, but somehow I feel the only way it will ever be even close is if I’m with you…like we’re....”

“Kinda like a soulmate?” Sara says not meeting Ava’s eye.

“Yeah.”

“You deserve that kind of love Ava, but I just dont think I can be what you need. You should be with someone who you can go out with and show off, not someone you have to hide away with.”

“Sara, I don't how many times I have to say 'I want you' before you believe it, but... I want YOU, Sara. Plus, I promise you I'm not the showy type. I don't want someone to flaunt. I want someone who I can live in a nice ranch style home with. Someone to have a regular life maybe with kids or dogs or cats or all of the above. Someone one who I can have intelligent and interesting conversations with. Someone who cares for me and who I care for. Someone I can relax with or make mind-blowing love to. Sara you check all those boxes.” Sara can’t help but smile.

“Mind-blowing huh?”

“Very much so.” They both laugh. 

“Ava I still plan on going to college, maybe even medical school. I don't want to make you wait for me.”

“I don't mind waiting. My only worry--if you can even call it that-- is that you'll find someone better than me.”

“Ava there is no one better than you. I've had the love that's exciting, the love that's painful, but you Ava are the love that will last. The love that's all of the above. When I saw you that day in the apartment… I’m not going to lie... I was shocked, but I understood that that was a low point and in a relationship you see each other's low points, and you work through them. That's why-“

“AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST PERFORMER TONIGHT PLEASE WELCOME AVA TO THE STAGE.” The people in the pub clap.

“Horrible timing, I'm sorry. I'll be right back.” Ava gets up and walks over to the stage. She moves over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. “Hi everyone, I'm Ava. I wanted to sing for a very special person in my life. We’ve recently gone through a rough patch. I hope they enjoy it. I will be playing ‘Nervous’ by Gavin James.” Ava repositions herself on the piano and begins to play. Sara knows the song is for her but she can't shake being nervous. Soon Ava begins to sing. 

‘I promise that I'll hold you when it's cold out  
When we lose our winter coats in the spring  
'Cause lately I was thinking I never told you  
That every time I see you my heart sings.’

Ava continues to sing, her eyes close, while hitting every note perfectly. Her skills with the piano are phenomenal. Her voice is velvety but strong. It's quiet, but bold. It's breathtaking. When Ava gets to the end of the song, she looks directly at Sara who's fighting back tears. The pub erupts in applause. Ava stands taking a bow and making her way back to their booth.

“So what did you think?”

“I- I…” Sara struggles to get the words out.

“If you didn't like it, it's okay. You don't ha-“

“I love you.” Avas eyes snap up to Sara’s.

“You do?”

“I'm so in love with you. I love you even more than before, but saying it this time is just… it's different somehow. Not that I didn't mean it before, but that I have absolutely no doubts now. I love you, Ava Sharpe.”

“I love you, Sara Lance.”

“Now how about you pay and we get out of here?”

“Not before I get my hug!” A woman says walking over to the booth. “Aves I've missed you!”

“Em, how are you?” Ava says hugging the woman.

“Infertile but okay.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be just means more sex without consequences for me. I'm sorry for your loss by the way. And who is this pretty girl?”

“This is my girlfriend, Sara.”

“Hi Sara, I'm Emma. I’m sorry to tell this but... Ava is just stringing you along because she's actually in love with me.” Sara lets out a nervous laugh.

“Em shut up! Dont listen to her Sara.” Ava says.

“Yeah it’s all jokes here. But if I was gay and her type… I’d be stealing her from you.” Sara smiles nervously. “I'm just yanking your chain, but I am obsessed with your girlfriend.”

“I understand that.” Sara says relaxing a little bit.

“Alright let me get my hug and I'll release you guys.” Ava hugs her tightly before reaching for her wallet. “No no, don't you dare its on the house.”

“Really? Thank you.”

“Yeah you're family. We love you Aves.”

“Love you guys too. I'm going to get going now before it gets too late to drive.”

“Of course Victoria is far.”

“Actually I moved. I had enough of my mother.”

“Finally, everyone has had enough of your mother. It was nice seeing you Aves. It was nice meeting you Sara. Don't let this one go.”

“I don't plan to.” Sara says looking at Ava lovingly.  
——————  
Sara couldn’t stop watching Ava while she drove. Everything she did was perfect and sexy. Sara kept her eyes trained on her, even if it meant sitting with her legs curled under her turned towards Ava. Ava had looked over a few times skeptically, before resting her hand on Sara’s thigh. Sara lifts her left hand brushing Ava’s hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. Ava smiles at her briefly before turning her attention back to the road.

“Ava can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“Your singing was so sexy.” Ava blushes.

“Thank you.”

“You know I'm in the mood for some of that mind-blowing love making.” Sara says, her hand finding its way to the first button of Ava’s shirt. Sara skillfully undoes it and another exposing Ava’s chest. 

"I'm driving."

"Not stopping you." Sara's hand finds its way into Ava’s bra. Ava’s breath catches. Sara removes her hand with a smirk, knowing she’ll get what she wanted. 

Not long after they are back at Ava’s apartment. After the door shut Ava wasted no time connecting their lips. They stumbled through the apartment, their mouths battling each other, their clothes being dropped anywhere and everywhere on their way to Ava’s bedroom.  
—————-  
Sara wakes up to Ava looking down at her with so much love in her eyes. Sara smiles widely.

“Hi.” Sara says.

“Hi.”

“Last night was fun.”

“Just fun? I was going for mind-blowing.”

“Yeah I didn’t want to inflate your ego too much.” Sara says leaning up and kissing her chastely. “What time is it?” 

“I don't know 9:13. 9:13! Oh my god we’re late!” Ava says jumping out of bed.

“It's okay, we'll just be late.”

"No you can just be late I have to work!” Ava says pulling on underwear and rushing to find pants at the same time. She quickly finds a blouse and pulls it over her head, before rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Sara says getting dressed. Ava comes out of the bathroom pointing to her neck and chest, which have small bruises sparsely across them. “Oh I'm sorry. Maybe put makeup on them?”

“I don't have time. I need a new shirt.” Soon they are out the door and headed to school. In the commotion Sara forgets her backpack, meaning she's going to have to borrow off of Zari all day, which Zari isn't going to like very much.

Once they arrive they share a quick kiss before getting out of the car and walking their separate ways into the school. Thankfully the Principal likes Ava and excuses her tardy, but gives her a warning. Ava’s day goes smoothly up until Sara’s class. The class is continuously whispering and giggling. “What is so funny, because I know it’s not the definitions I asked you to write down.”

“Sorry Ms Sharpe it’s just… is that a hickey?” A kid named Daniel asks. Ava looks down to indeed see the hickey on her high chest. She quickly moves her shirt to cover it.

“I’m here to teach you knowledge, competence and virtue. Not talk about hickies. And it’s not a hickey. I was curling my hair.”

“Your hair is straight.”

“I didn’t finish. Now, let's please move on.”

“Was it your girlfriend?” Gary asks.

“Ms. Sharpe is gay?” A kid in the back of the gasps.

“Seriously dude you didn’t even guess.” A girl in the front scoffs.

“Guys come on let’s focus.” Ava says, trying to redirect their attention.

“We are focused, just not on the work topic. Tell us about your girlfriend.” Mia says.

“No, she’s not what we should be talking about right now.”

“So there is a girlfriend?” Jacob asks.

“Yes now-“

“So, is she the one who gave you the hickey?” Another kid inquires. Ava lets out a sigh, giving up. 

“Yes now let's move on, please. This conversation DOES NOT leave this room. Now right down the definitions please.” The class laughs, and talks amongst themselves but still writes down the definitions. 

The whole time this was going on Zari was restraining herself from bursting out. Sara reflexively shrunk down in her chair. After that class, Ava will probably be seen as the coolest teacher anyone has ever met.

“I’m so sorry.” Sara says after everyone but her and Zari leave the classroom.

“It’s fine. It’s kinda funny, but no more of the- ya know.”

“Yeah it was hilarious.” Zari says standing not too far away. They both turn to look at her. “Oh my bad I’m going to head to class now. See you later Ava.” Zari says as she exits the class.

“She can’t call me Ava.”

“I’ll tell her, but she is my best friend and I rant to her about you all the time so maybe she’s earned it?”

“No, or at least not in school.”

“I’m going to go before I’m late. I’ll see you later, Ava.” Sara says exiting the class. Ava just shakes her head preparing for the next class.  
——————  
“She said you can’t call her Ava.” Sara says with a mouthful of popcorn.

“Why not? All I hear is Ava this and Ava that.”

“Well fine but not when other people can hear.”

“Okay. It’s kinda cool being able to call a teacher by her first name.”

“I call her by her first name all the time.”

“Well you’re dating her so… doesn’t count.” There’s a knock on the door. “The guys are here. Set up the Mario Kart.” Zari says going to the door.  
—————-  
“It was so embarrassing, Nora.” Ava says sipping her wine.

“Well at least you’re the cool teacher now. Also I’d like a warning before you guys get here. I got no sleep. Like I thought maybe after an hour, but no.”

“Sorry.”

“Who’s the loud one?”

“I’m not telling you that!”

“I just want to know to tell that certain person to shut up, so some of us can get some sleep. Why so defensive? It’s probably you.”

“Shut up!” Ava says throwing a pillow at Nora’s head.

“Stop I’ll drop my wine!”  
————-  
On Wednesday Ava and Sara were at her apartment, cuddling on the couch, with Nora on the other side. They had been binging ‘The Good Place’ since they got there. A knock on the door makes them all groan..  
“Not it.” Nora says touching her nose. Sara quickly does the same.

Ava groans, and untangles herself from Sara. Ava walks over to the door looking through the peephole but no one is there. There’s a small box on her front porch. ‘It’s too small to be a bomb’, she thinks. She opens the door looking around before kicking the box and then hiding behind the door. Nothing happens. She picks it up and brings it into the apartment. 

“What is it, baby?” Sara asks, gesturing to the box.

“I don’t know.” Ava says sitting down next to her.

“I guess I’ll open it.” Nora says snatching the box. Nora eagerly cuts into it, but once she opens it her face pails.

“What is it?” Ava asks, concerned. 

“Ummm… this is not good.”

“What is it?” Sara asks.

“Nora!” Ava pushes.

“It says ‘I know’ on it and then there’s a picture.”

“What picture?” Ava says snatching the box. There is the note then a picture of Sara and Ava getting out of her car.

“Oh crap.”

“No, it’s okay. My mom taught me that the simplest explanation can explain everything.”

“Yeah but you don’t know who sent this. So how are you going to fight it?” Nora asks.

“Wait a minute.” Ava says. “I know this handwriting. It’s Mia’s.”

“That bitch!” Sara exclaims. "How did she even get your address?"

“Sara, what if she knows?” Ava says turning towards her.

“I’ll handle it.” Sara says standing.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s almost curfew I have to get home. Ava I’ll handle this I promise. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Sara says pressing two kisses to Ava’s lips. “Oh and I’m taking this.” Sara says grabbing the box. “I love you.” She says before heading towards the door. “Goodnight, Nora.” Sara says exiting the apartment. The door slamming shut behind her. Ava was still sitting somewhat confused.

“Wow she is something.” Nora says with a smile, before relaxing back into the couch.

“I know. What do you think she’s going to do?”

“I don’t know. Just relax. You shouldn’t care as long as it works.” Nora pauses. “Wait don’t you have to drive her home or did she get a car?”

“No, she doesn’t have a car. Where is she-“

“Go!” Nora says firmly. Ava jumps up grabbing her keys and wallet. She sprints into the parking lot, but Sara is nowhere to be found. She pulls out her phone and quickly texts her.

A: Where are you? I have to drive you home?  
S: Not today, I have a ride. Sara responds.  
A: Who?  
S: Mick.  
A: Okay. I love you.  
S: I love you too. I gotta go. Remember I got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A resolution on the date... Secret communication in Chinese... Big steps in the relationship... AND a NEW Problem... I know I'm great you don't have to tell me... just kidding hope you liked it


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late late, but worth it... hopefully

The next day Ava is sitting in her classroom eating her lunch. The next class starts in about 20 minutes. Ava’s been nervous all day, trying to watch and see if anyone was looking at her differently. Of course no one was but she was still feeling really scared. There’s a knock on the door and Ava reluctantly puts down her fork. She walks over to the door and opens it.

“Hello Ms Sharpe am I interrupting?”

“No of course not Miss Ross I’m just-“ Mia enters the classroom cutting Ava off.

“I would like the answers to the next two tests, please?”

“Excuse me. Absolutely not. Is this some kind of prank?” Ava says with a nervous laugh.

“I mean it’s like some kind of quid pro quo thing, since you’re having an inappropriate relationship with a student.”

“You’re way out of line. That’s a serious allegation. What makes you even say something like that?”

“Sara has the best grade in the class. The Sara Lance has the best grade. It’s impossible.”

“Not when you study and ask for help.”

“Yeah she doesn’t do that.”

“She gets to my class before everyone in order to ask questions. I give extra help, which you would know if you even asked.”

“How do you explain her leaving your car?”

“I saw that her car broke down and her dad asked that I take her.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Mia lets out a groan, but then a smile flashes across her face.

“How come Sara is the only one who gets this extra help? Favoritism?”

“She isn’t. I don’t do favoritism. Like Miss Lance, Mr Green and Miss Tomaz oh and Mr Knight come get help also.” 

There’s a knock on the door and Sara is standing there. “Hi Miss Lance are you here about the assignment because I’m in a meeting with Miss Ross.” Sara's face flashes with confusion before quickly fixing it. 

“Yes, I'm just not comprehending it. I’ve tried everything.”

“Well come on in.” They walk back over to Ava’s desk making sure to leave the door open. “Are we done here Miss Ross?” Mia’s face contorts in anger before storming out of the room.

“You handled it?” Sara asks after she leaves.

“Yeah she thought I was giving you answers.”

“I wish, but now I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“Because I had the perfect blackmail, now I can’t use it.”

“I’m sorry. I guess, you can go back to lunch if you want.”

“It’s not even worth it. I won’t have time. Ugh you suck.” Sara plops down at her desk with a pout. Ava laughs at Sara’s dramatics. 

“Here.” Ava tosses Sara a sandwich.

“You have salad and a sandwich.”

“Hey! They’re both healthy and I get hungry, so shut up.”  
—————  
Throughout class Ava notices the anger in Mia’s face. Ava knows she has won, but she can’t show it. After explaining the lesson, Ava passes out the pop quiz. The class starts to get nervous, but after she explains they can use the notes they calm down. Ava sits on the edge of her desk watching to class. A student raises their hand and she walks over. She answers his question to her best ability without giving away the answer, then heads back to her desk. Sara catches her before she gets back and asks her about another question. Ava crouches down next to her desk and begins to explain. After Sara says she understands Ava goes back to her spot watching the class. 

After about twenty more minutes everyone is done. The bell rings and the students file out. Ava sits down at her desk getting ready for her next class, when Zari comes rushing back in. “Av- Ms Sharpe there’s going to be a fight.” Ava jumps up from her chair and rushes into the hallway.

“Wow Queen of the Bitches wants to call me out!”

“Whatever you piece of trash!”

“You’re just jealous!”

“Of what? The sister you didn’t live up to be like!” Ooos echo through the hallway. Ava is still making her way through the sea of students. 

“Excuse me?” Sara says, taking a step closer. “Well we all can’t be perfect for Daddy, oh wait maybe you’re just trying to be perfect for your brother!” Mia slaps her. Sara’s head snaps to the side. She uses her finger to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth.

“Not bad for a rich girl, but I’m sure I can do better.” Sara is just about to swing when someone catches her arm. 

“Enough! Everyone back to class! Now!” Ava says sternly. Ava drops Sara’s arm. The hallway begins to clear, slowly. 

“Predictable always has to be saved.” Mia says coldly. Sara lurches forward about to tackle Mia but Ava catches her almost mid air spinning them so now her own back is to Mia. 

“Stop.” Ava says firmly. 

“But-“ Ava hold up a finger. Sara let’s out a breath, trying to calm herself. Ava turns back to Mia. “You’re both coming with me.” Ava says as she walks toward the principal's office.   
————-  
“So who started it?” The principal asks.

“She did.” They say at the same time, pointing at one another.

“Miss Sharpe?” The principal says.

“Mia did, but this has been fizzling for a while.”

“Okay, did you expect it to get this far?”

“No ma’am.”

“Okay it’s going to be three days of after school detention.”

“Oh come on. She is clearly in the wrong.” Mia says.

“I am not.”

“Yes you are. This all started bec-“

“Ladies. You’re both lucky it isn’t worse. This is an equal punishment. Doesn’t matter who started it because I’m ending it here and now. You both are bright talented students and you need to fix this.” The principal interjects.

“She slapped me.”

“She insulted me.”

“From what I heard you insulted each other, but Mia you did lay hands on another student so we must give you lunch detention for two days also.” The principal says.

“That is not fair! I’m telling my father.” Mia says as Sara smirks.

“And I will tell him that you’re getting off easy because it’s usually a suspension. Now, both of you go back to class.” The girls get up and leave the room. “Ms Sharpe, thank you for breaking up that fight.”

“Just doing my job ma’am.”

“Of course. I’ve seen your performance and overall class performance and I am impressed. We do have an assistant principal position opening soon if you’d like it.”

“Oh thank you for the opportunity. I’ll definitely consider it.”

“Now for the bad news.” She pauses. “I’m going to need you to oversee the after school detention. On the bright side, you also get to miss those boring unnecessary meetings so… is that alright with you?”

“Yes of course.”

“Thank you.”   
—————-  
S: I don’t want to be here. I don’t deserve to have detention. You heard what she said to me! You should’ve let me punch her.  
A: First, you’re not even supposed to have your phone or be using it. Especially to be upset with me. Second, how was I supposed to react. Here I’m your teacher not your girlfriend. I definitely can’t punch a student. More importantly, I had to break up your fight… again. I understand what she said was hurtful but Sara come on… you’re better than fighting in the middle of the hallway  
S: Ugh you’re so mature.

Ava sits her phone back down on the desk, before addressing the students. “Okay welcome to detention, some of you know me and some don’t. I am Ms Sharpe. Please place your cellphones on my desk. This after school detention will last for an hour. You may do homework, but you can not use any technology other than a calculator. There will be no bathroom breaks, unless it’s an emergency and if you do go to the bathroom you will have five minutes. If you go over those five minutes, that extra time will be added to the detention time. No talking or passing notes. Now I’m going to call role… James Bryan, Mia Knight, Sara Lance, Harper Louise, Buddy Marks, and Mick Rory.” As she calls the names and they all say ‘here’, Ava checks them off. “Your time starts… now.” Ava says pressing the button on the timer and sitting down at her desk to grade papers.

James, Mia, and Harper get out their homework, while Buddy sleeps. Mick is surprisingly reading a book. Sara just watches Ava. Ava can feel her eyes on her. Ava glances up and Sara smirks when their eyes meet. Ava goes back to grading. She feels the gaze again. She looks up and sees Sara seductively eating a bag of strawberries. A feeling gathers low in her stomach. She watches in awe for a few moments before saying ‘there is no food allowed in detention’. Sara knows what she’s doing and enjoys messing with her. 

Nonetheless Sara continues to watch Ava. Ava holds up a folder pretending to straighten the papers. On the back, in Chinese ‘Stop. Do something else’ is written. Sara bites her lip to hold back a laugh. After a few minutes Sara raises her hand asking if she can use her phone to see what her ride is to go home. Ava just responds that she will be able to use it after the hour is up.  
—————-  
Sara hates detention. She wasn’t able to do anything. She expected to go Ava’s place later that day so she did her work in advance. Detention sucked but she tried to make the best of it. She messed with Ava a little bit more but Ava was having none of it. After the timer rang everyone rushed out of the class, grabbing their phones. Sara hung back. Ava handed her her phone.

“Call your Dad to make sure he can pick you up.” Ava says nonchalantly gathering her things.

“What I thought I was heading over to yours? Nora texted she was making Tacos.”

“Yeah that was before you got into an altercation and three days detention.”

“Baby come on.”

“Don't ‘baby’ me. Go home!”

“Ava-”

“Go.”  
—————-  
At 4:35 Sara texts Ava, Does this mean I'm in the dog house?  
4:50 So that's a yes.  
4:55 Oh come on. Are you seriously not going to talk to me?  
5:02 Ava!  
5:20 I'm actually getting upset.  
6:35 It's been two hours. Are you seriously going to be mad at me?  
6:45 Okay fine. I'm going to go to bed and if I don't have a text from you, I'm going to annoy you in class. Im serious! Everything you don't like.  
6:47 Alright not everything that you don't like but please text me back.   
6:50 Okay I'm sorry. What I did was immature and stupid. I guess I was upset she put you at risk because I love you and I didnt want her to ruin everything. Ugh I hate that you're mad at me. I can't take it. I'm going to Uber over there.  
7:10 My dad told me I couldn’t leave the house because I got detention, so now I guess I'm grounded.   
7:40 I've been looking at our photos from the hotel and I miss you.  
8:30 After a shower, I have decided to leave you alone, give you some space, and call it a night. I love you goodnight.   
8:34 I love you too, goodnight. Ava finally responds, but Sara is already asleep.  
—————-  
“You think she's learned her lesson.” Nora asks, pouring Ava and herself coffee.

“Yeah I gave in and texted her back, but I think she was asleep.”

“Oh my gosh, you guys are disgusting.”

“Or in love?”

“Yeah disgusting. Also are you fully sure you want to be continuing this?”

“I'm not making excuses. I know it’s…”

“Illegal, unorthodox, dangerous?”

“I was gonna say ‘different’. But yes all of the above. A) We’re both consenting to the relationship... she's usually the aggressor actually. I mean this one time-.”

“Ew, stop!”

“Anyway… and B) We truly love each other. So yes I am fully sure.”

“Okay, I'm just looking out for you guys. In all honesty I love seeing you happy.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome, now, I want to go out to eat and I would like you to bring Sara. I know you can't be seen in public, at least around here. Don’t worry I found a good place away from people. Sara set me up with her friend Ray, and like your taste he’s younger, but LEGAL and in College. He’s super nerdy and smart. He’s tall and stoic but a teddy bear.”

“So you want a double date?”

“Yes.”  
“Okay. I’ll talk to Sara.” Ava says sipping her coffee. They head to the door to leave, when they open it Sara is about to knock. “Hi.” Ava says with a smile. Sara doesn’t answer; instead she kisses her. Ava uses her free hand to hold her closer. Nora stands there awkwardly waiting for them to move or stop. When they don't, Nora clears her throat, tapping her watch. Ava has to drive her to work, since Nora’s car is in the shop. They break apart and take a breath. “What are you doing here?”

“You were mad at me and I needed to see you.”

“I texted you back.”

“Yeah, but I was asleep and I never go to sleep that early.”

“Okay but why the kiss?”

“I was hoping it would smooth things over for when I have to ask you to not only pay the Uber driver but also drive me to school.”

“Sara.” Ava says with a groan.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do that thing whe-“

“I’ll do it just stop talking.” Ava interrupts her cheeks turning pink. Nora locks the door and the trio head to the parking lot. Once they reach it, Ava pays and tips the Uber then unlocks her own car. They all load in.

“Just so you know I’m not happy about sitting in the back seat.” Nora says crossing her arms. “I can’t believe you chose her over your best friend.”

“I make her happy.” Sara smiles, grabbing Ava’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“So do I. I also make her laugh.”

“So do I.” Sara counters.

“I’m there when she’s not feeling well.”

“I’m who she calls when she’s had a bad day.” Sara counters again.

“I live with her. She calls you after she tells me.”

“I give her love.”

“I give her more love as her best friend.”

“I give her orgasms.”

“I- I- well I can’t beat that so I guess you win.” Nora says slumping into her seat.

“I love you both in different ways but equally, now no more arguing please.” Ava says as she continues to drive. “Nora did you get that paperwork for your cat patient done?”

“Oh yeah, but I think I left it.”

“No I found it and put it in your bag.”

“You are so amazing. I owe you.”

“Sara, did you study for the vocabulary quiz today?”

“We have a quiz! You didn’t tell me. Wait… oh pop quiz you’re telling me now. Isn’t that favoritism?”

“No, I just know you never check your email which I sent out to all the students.”

“You’re the best. I’m so gonna…” Sara leans over and whispers something in Ava’s ear. Ava’s hand tightened on the steering wheel and her face turned completely pink. She clears her throat when Sara finishes and continues the drive to Nora’s work.

“Thank Aves also I thank you both for being so cute.” Nora gets her things out of the car. “Love you guys bye.” Nora says closing the door. Ava pulls off out of the parking lot and heads to the school. 

“Hey, will you do me a favor?.”

“I didn’t expect it to happen now but sure.” Sara says unblinking her seatbelt. “I guess pull over.”

“No no not that kind. I need you to tell me what the class needs to improve on. I feel like I’m somehow failing these kids.”

“Ava everyone in your class is passing with at least an 80. You’re also an amazing teacher, mentor, and person. They love you.”

“Thanks but you’re just saying that.”

“Nope not lying. They love you. I think some would love you more if we were talking about something more interesting to us.”

“What do aphrodisiacs think is interesting?”

“Sex, El Chapo, food, really just anything other than Britain.”

“Okay I’ll think about it.”

“Can we get breakfast? I'm starving.” 

“Sure now put your seatbelt back on.” They get to the drive thru of the Jack-In-The-Box and place the order. Once they get to the window, their faces pale.

“Well well well… what do we have here?” Mia says. 

“What are you doing here shouldn’t you be headed to school?” Ava asks.

“Just give us the food Mia.” Sara says annoyed.

“Sorry just trying to make conversation. I see that your father’s car must break down a lot.” Sara’s jaw clenched and Ava immediately notices.

“Listen, can we just get our food? There’s a line.” Ava says calmly and nicely.

“Sure I’ll see you in class.” Mia says handing Ava their food. Ava drives off and Sara is still fuming in her seat. Ava simply grabs her hand and squeezes. Sara closes her eyes, taking a breath, and letting her head fall back against the seat.

“She just gets under my skin.”

“Maybe she likes you.” Ava says, popping a hashbrown into her mouth.

“Ewww no shut up. I mean there was one time we made out at a party, but we were both drunk.” Ava starts to choke on her food at Sara’s admission.

“Ava I’m joking. We hate each other. She also wouldn’t be caught dead with me.” Sara says patting her back.

“You’re a butt, you know that?”

“Yeah but I’m your butt.” Sara says as Ava pulls up to a red light.

“Yeah you are.” Ava says placing two light kisses against Sara’s lips.

"Now about that vocab quiz...” Sara tried to convince her to give her the answers but of course Ava didn't budge.  
——————-  
The rest of the week goes by fairly smoothly. Ava didn’t really get to spend much time with Sara, since she was grounded. Ava tried to get as much time as possible by Ava paying Ubers to bring Sara to her house early every morning. In that time she would help Sara with homework and feed her breakfast. Sara insisted on trying to repay Ava, which the latter insisted wasn’t necessary. This Saturday Sara’s grounding is over, so Ava really wanted this weekend to be special. Sara asked her dad to have a sleepover at a friend's place, because she can’t do it at Zari’s anymore. Her dad was becoming suspicious. She made up a random name and gave him Mick’s address. 

Sara’s Uber pulls up to Ava’s place, but she pays them herself this time. She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. She is greeted by a beautiful woman, who has complete control over her whole heart. Ava is wearing a pearl blouse tucked into black jeans. Her hair was cascading down her back in waves. Ava was laughing at something and smiles even wider when she sees Sara standing there. Sara seems so small compared to Ava. On occasion the age gap was evident.

“Sara. Come in.” Ava says, stepping aside to let her in. Sara enters the home seeing Ray sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, his posture perfect as always. Nora is sitting next to him smiling. “Sara.”

“Huh?”

“The roses?”

“Oh yeah sorry. Yes, they're for you.”

“Thank you, baby. That's so sweet. I'll go put them in water.” Ava walks into the kitchen.

“Sara! How are you? It’s so good to see you!” Ray says cheerfully, standing to give Sara a bear hug. Nora does the same.

“I’m good Ray. Thanks, how are you?”

“Great! Nora is just amazing isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she sure is.”

“So, are you excited for tonight? It's going to be fun.”

“Yeah, but I thought we were just going out to a restaurant.”

“Yeah but didn’t Nora tell you? It’s-“ Ray is interrupted by an elbow in his side.

“You know she’ll kill those roses right?” Nara whispers.

“Yeah, but at least she smiled.”

“That's sappy and disgusting.”

“Shut up. Anyway...tell me what we’re doing.” Sara pushes, still confused. Ray makes a zipping motion with his hand and sits back down in his spot. Nora follows suit. “Nora.”

“Sorry Sara, can’t tell you.”

“Guys come on.” Sara pleads.

“You’re not going to break them.” Ava says returning to sit on the opposite end of the couch, her arms stretched out over the back of it. 

“Just tell me what’s going on?” Sara says, directing the question at Ava, who only shrugs.

“It’s a surprise babe. Relax.” Ava says.

“I don’t like surprises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, we didn't get to find out how Sara would've handled the Mia situation but we do get another date... a very romantic date... in a chapter that rating M ... may or may not come into play... haven't decided. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: One, I decided to go in a different direction with this chapter, so I hope maybe it fits well. And two, I know I did not update the other day and Im sorry. I got busy but I love entertaining and writing this story. Thank you for reading and enjoying it. Im loving all the comments and theories.... Anyway now I am back with a short chapter Im sorry. I know. How dare I? I dare because this is a sort of introduction to what happens next and I thought it would be better to separate them. Don't worry I will indeed have the next chapter up later tonight :)

Soon they are in the car headed to a destination unbeknownst to Sara. The music loud, while they jam out to it as Ray drives. Nora in the passenger seat, Sara and Ava in the back.  
“You know I really would rather be in bed with you right now.” Sara whispers to Ava. “We could be doing... things. Instead we are here, but I’m still excited. If I could only know where we are going to get very excited.” Sara says pressing a kiss to the skin under Ava’s ear.

“Sara I’m not telling you.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes.” Sara hums and decides to toy with Ava a little bit. “Fine if I don’t get that …you don’t get this.” Sara says scooting away from Ava, who laughs.

“You’ve said that before, but…”

“Oh so you think you’ll be rewarded for doing me wrong.”

“Surprising you is not ‘doing you wrong’, but yes I will be rewarded.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sara says, crossing her arms and looking out the window. 

They inch farther and farther from the city. The buildings and lights turn to water views and large street lamps. Ava watches as Sara tries to figure out where they are going. Ava can see the wheels turning behind her eyes. They get out of the car and walk a little further. When they finally make it to the surprise, Sara stops dead in her tracks.

“Supri-“ Ava says turning around and seeing fear in Sara’s eyes.

“A boat?!?”

“Yacht actually but yes.”

“No. No!”

“What's wrong?”

“I can’t get in there.” Sara says her throat dry.

“Are you- oh no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I would’ve known...”

“It’s okay I haven’t told you. I almost drowned when I was eight. I never really got over the fear.”

“Oh man I’m so stupid.” 

“No, It’s okay.” Sara says walking closer to Ava.

“No I brought you here and you’re afraid of water and I didn’t even know.” Ava says slapping her forehead.

“Ava seriously it's okay.”

“I really wanted to surprise you.”

“How about we rain check on the surprise and do something else… something that I’m not terribly afraid of.”

“Okay.” Ava says with a small laugh. She turns to Nora, whispering something. Nora smiles wide and hands Ava the keys. “Come on.” Ava opens the car door and closes it once Sara is secure in the car. Ava rounds the car to the drivers side. 

“Where are we going?” Sara asks as they take a road further away from the city.

“You said we could rain check so I have another surprise.”

“When I said that, I meant like at least a week from now.”

“I think you’ll like it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Ava grabs Sara hand softly and kisses the back of it. They drive a little while longer until they reach a place named, Willow Lodge. Ava parks the car and leads them inside. They make it to the front desk, Sara still asking ten questions a minute. 

“Good evening, Ms Sharpe! How are you?”

“I’m good. One suite and have them send up the steak and wine.”

“Of course. Just yourself again? I could join you after my shift.” 

“No no. Not just myself… my girlfriend.” Ava gestures to Sar, who’s looking around the lobby. 

“Oh.” Sadness crosses the front desk worker’s face, before she smiles. “Well please excuse my impoliteness and unprofessionalism before.”

“No it’s okay. We did lose professionalism when we slept together.” 

“And then you never called and would only come when I'm not working.” 

“You did what?” Sara asks, walking back over. Ava ignores her.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that it’s just-“

“Don’t worry about it. I have an amazing fiancée. He is wonderful. Here’s your room key and your dinner and wine will be up shortly.”

“Thank you.” Ava says, taking Sara’s hand. They walk down the halls until finding the room. Ava opens the door and steps inside. 

“You slept with her?” Sara says with slight jealousy.

“Yes but she was just experimenting and I was trying to forget some stuff. Anyway, take off your clothes.”

“Okay. I didn’t expect to go that fast.”

“No not that.”

“Then, why am I stripping?”

“Because I want you to be able to put those clothes back on when we leave. I’m going to go down and buy us some loungewear then we’ll start our evening. Okay?”

“Who says loungewear? But okay.” Sara answers. Ava smiles and presses two quick kisses to Sara’s lips before leaving the room.

Sara looks around the room hit with the immediate feeling of comfort. Her smile widens, a calmness coming from the warmth of a large fireplace that covers almost half of the wall to her left. A beautiful king sized bed covered with a crisp white comforter, and two windows giving an amazing view of the forest outside. Sara strips neatly placing her clothing on the door of the bed. Sara slides into the bed, cringing slightly at the coldness. She pulls the covers up to cover her bare chest. Waiting for Ava to come back. 

She didn’t have to wait very long. Ava came back into the room with two plastic bags in her hand.  
“Okay I got the clothes.” Ava walks over to the table, dropping an oversized t-shirt onto it. Ava then continues to look through her bag. “You can put these on for tomorrow if you want to.” Ava says setting down the underwear she bought. 

“Ava.” 

“I also have the food and wine, because I saw the guy heading up. I tipped him so we should be good there. I’m sorry about the water thing. I just envisioned this huge surprise for you. I know you don’t like when I spend money, but I just wanted-“

“Ava!”

“Huh?” Ava says looking up to see Sara standing a few feet from her. Ava swallows. “I got you a shirt.”

“I can see that.”

“I got a matching shirt but bigger because ya know... you’re short and tiny. I like both of them. Both short and tiny, not both of your— well I love those to but- .”

“Ava.”

“Yes.”

“One you’re rambling and two my eyes are up here.” Ava nods but her gaze remains. “You’re still not looking me in the eye.” Ava’s gaze raises.

“I’m sorry. Here’s your shirt.” Ava says clearing her throat and holding out the shirt. Sara saunters up to her. She can see Ava visibly swallow.

“I don’t think I’ll need it. Do you?” Ava shakes her head, before dropping it and kissing Sara passionately.  
——————-  
“I know you don’t like surprises, but did you like this surprise?” Ava says laying on her stomach and turning to look up at Sara. Sara’s resting her back against the headboard.

“Yes of course I did. I like doing anything with you.” Sara runs her hand through Ava’s hair, scratching her scalp slightly. Ava closes her eyes and hums. “You tired?”

“Yeah.” Ava’s stomach growls. “And hungry.”

“Well I think our food is cold.”

“Yeah but there’s a microwave.”

“What? Where?”

“It’s downstairs. I’ll head down.” Ava gets up, pulling on some clothes. 

“You’re the best.”

“Well I did have to make up for the yacht.”

“You really have a yacht?”

“Kinda. It’s my dad’s.”

“I’ll be back.”

“Speaking of… your back is a little…”

“It's fine..” Ava blushes, knowing the scratch marks going down her back. Ava gives her a long loving kiss before leaving. Sara lays back down, catching her breath. Ava managed to make her breathless and give her life at the same time.

Not long after Ava came back with the steaming food in her hands. Sara had put on her clothes and wrapped herself up in a blanket.  
“Is the wine for both of us?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d do something a little special. I’ll go get it.” After pouring the wine Ava takes her place next to Sara under the blanket. They eat their food, feeding each other at some points, and making jokes. After cleaning up they cuddle into the bed watching the fire sway and looking at the night sky.

The outside is beautiful. The sun has already set, but the trees are still visible.It’s true tranquility. Sara moves closer into Ava, feeling her hold her tighter. Sara feels her happiest with Ava but something starts to feel off. Maybe it’s a good feeling but she’s never felt it before. Kind of like a sort of fluttering feeling but also some fear. Having so much love for someone is scary. Thinking about what could happen to them, what could happen to you or what would happen if you lost them. Sara can’t help the tear that falls just thinking about it.

“Hey hey what’s wrong? Tell me what to do?” Sara only cries harder.

“I- I haven’t felt this happy in so long. I love you so much.”

“We can’t go one night without having a deep, emotional conversation, can we? You know that I love you too, Sara. More than anything.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.” Ava laughs. “Hey don’t laugh at me jerk. Seriously promise me!”

“What if I have to leave to go to work or the grocery store?” Sara slaps Ava’s arm. “Ow okay I promise. Now come here.” Ava says kissing her. “We should get some rest.”

“Maybe just a little bit.” Sara says, already drifting off.  
——————  
Ava wakes up slowly, the morning light hurting her eyes. Sara isn’t next to her. She hears the shower running. Ava lazily gets up, stretching. Ava walks into the bathroom. Sara stops the shower and steps out pulling on a towel.

“I'm gonna pee.” Ava says with a yawn.

“Wow that's a big step in the relationship.”

“What? I really have to pee." Ava shrugs. "You're up early today.”

“I got my period. I borrowed some tampons from your bag, by the way.”

“Okay.” Ava says flushing and going to wash her hands. “I’m gonna shower then we have to leave and pick up Ray and Nora.”

“Where are they?”

“My yacht.” 

“I’m still not used to you saying that. You truly are rich, aren't you?”

“Yeah but I’m a giver, so...”

“Oh I know.” Sara says with a laugh.  
—————  
They get ready and gather their things from the room. Soon they drop off the key and get into the car. 

“Ava.” Sara says with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes?”

“Can I get some chocolate? Oh and skittles. Oh and maybe a burger. No not a burger. A grilled cheese.”

“Sure Baby.” Ava says with a laugh. After retrieving Sara’s variety of food, they pick up Ray and Nora.

“Hey guys! How was it?”

“Amazing as always.” Ava says, taking Saras hand. “Alright let's get this show on the road.”

“Maybe not take the scenic route because it's going to rain soon.” Ray suggests.

He was right, it started to rain not long afterwards, which was surprising because it came out of nowhere. The rain started to pick up and soon there was a full on storm. They make it back to Bellevue in one piece. Ava drives Sara home, sharing a quick kiss before Sara exits the car. Ava is about to drive off when she spots a familiar vehicle in the driveway. Ava pales.

“Is that-?” Nora starts, but in an instant Ava is out of the car and chasing after Sara. Her world spinning, fear creeping into veins. Sara has her hand on the doorknob when Ava catches up.

“Ava what are you-”

“There’s something I need to tell you-“ Ava doesn’t get the chance before three angry parents are staring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh


	12. Chapter 11

“Let me get this straight. You, her teacher, are seeing my daughter.” Quinten says pacing the living room. Sara and Ava are sitting far apart from each other on the couch. “My little girl.” He stops. “So that’s where you go all the time.” Sara only nods. Her mother watching from her seat in the chair across the room. “I can’t believe this. Oh my gosh! You’re who snuck out that morning?”

“Excuse me! You are allowing our daughter to have people sneaking out of the house.” Sara's mother interjects.

“No but when I saw them that night they had clothing on so I didn’t do anything plus she hadn't been sleeping. She finally got some rest. I didn’t even know who she was until now.”

“She’s also leaving to go see her and you didn’t even know!”

“I had a tracker. I assumed it was a hangout. She always said she was with Zari so I thought I could trust my own daughter.” He turns his attention to Sara. “That was until I got a phone call from some girl named Maya or Mia or something. She told me I may need to check and see where my daughter actually goes. So I found Zari’s address in the database and it wasn't the one Sara frequented, but it was Miss Sharpe’s. Eventually, I contacted Misses Sharpe and she told me everything.” He then looks toward Ava. “I'm supposed to trust that I can send my child to school without some… pervert taking advantage of them.”

“She's not a pervert and she didn't take advantage of me!”

“You shut it, young lady. Do you have any idea what's going to happen to her now…” Sara’s father continues to go through the many penalties and charges Ava faces, while Ava’s mom stands in the corner smiling. Ava motions for her mother to join her out of the room. 

“Why would you do this?” Ava asks her mother.

“Did you not hear him? I didn't. I wasn't even aware you were still the poor girl until he called me. Frankly I'm happy this happened. I gave you an ultimatum and you chose wrong.”

“Yeah you said I either end things or you’d leave me alone. But here you are.” Ava says angrily.

“Yeah well you’d need me too much for me to leave you alone. Now I’m sure they have some things to work out, so let’s get going before this poverty rubs off on us.”

“One, they are middle class. Two I think you need me not the other way around. Why can’t you just stay out of my life!?!? You know that little stunt you pulled caused me to relapse. Some mother you are, but really I can’t be surprised.” Ava can tell her mother didn't realize. “Yeah luckily I have amazing people around me to help me. How dare you do that to me?! Your own daughter!”

“You- you were in pain. I wanted to help, which I did.”

“No you didn’t. I was handling the pain just fine. I was also handling this situation fine. I swear everytime you're near me you find a way to ruin my life. Constantly hurting me. You know what? Go home mother!”

“Look how fast they judged you!”

“What did you tell them?”

“Just that it would be best if you both separated and they agreed.”

“You-“ Ava is interrupted by shouting.

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS!” Sara screams.

“I CAN AND I WILL. YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER.” Tears are streaming down Sara’s face. She angrily wipes them away.

“Well you can’t stop me.”

“I can and I will. If you don’t want to have to see her through a glass wall then I suggest you stop it.”

“No no you can’t do this. You can’t just decide that. It’s different from-- you just can’t. All you do is drink and the only reason you don’t want me with her is so Im stuck here taking care of you!”

“You watch your tone, Sara! I suggest you think very carefully about what you do next.” Quinten says stepping forward.

“Let’s calm down.” Sara’s mother says pulling Quinten back a few steps. She walks forward and rests her hands gently on Sara’s shoulders. “Sweetheart I understand you think this love will last forever. I can see you love her very much, but it’s wrong. Your relationship is wrong. I’m sure she knows that and I’m sure you know that too. So stop being naive and allow us to fix this.”

“This? Oh you mean me!” Ava saw the hurt flash through Sara’s eyes at being called ‘naive’. Ava knows that what her mother said was right, but she wouldn’t call Sara naive. Ava knew that Sara understood every part of their relationship. Ava walks over and places her hand in Sara lower back, which causes her father to turn away with a look of disgust and anger. While Sara’s mother seems to be more concerned about her daughter's feelings.

“Sara calm down.” Ava says gently.

“No!” Sara says, stepping toward her mother. “You don’t get to come here and play ‘Mom’. You left. You left when I needed you. She was here. My love for her is real and it’s not wrong… it’s beautiful. I understand the legal wrongs of it, and I can even see what this looks like from your point of view, but I’m NOT naive. She’s done nothing wrong. She’s not a criminal or a bad person. Everything that we’ve done has been consensual.” 

“You touched my daughter! I outta-” Quinten threatens, stepping into Ava’s space. 

“I’m going to need you to step back from MY daughter right now. I’m not sure how you do it here in America but where I’m from you do not threaten a woman. I’m sure since you are a police officer that you know that by law I could have charges pressed against you and your badge from you simply being as close to her as you are now.” Ava’s mother says appearing at her side. Quinten takes a few steps back. “Now young girl I don’t think you can fully grasp the gravity of this situation. I don’t believe you are naive. I just think you’re stupid. Consent occurs when one person voluntarily agrees to the proposal or desires of another, Yes, but ...For example, a person with a mental disorder, a low mental age, or under the legal age of sexual consent… as you are... CAN NOT meet the legal threshold for consent as defined by applicable law.” Her eyes darted from Ava’s mother to Ava. Ava doesn’t meet her gaze. “I raised my daughter to fully understand the gravity of everything she does. So she knows this, yet she went along with it anyway. My daughter is smart but can make the worst decisions. I believe you nothing more than one of those worse decisions. I hope that you both learn from this. Now, say your goodbyes and we shall be heading out. May I have a word with you Mr. Lance?” Ava’s mother asks, walking into the kitchen. Sara’s mother gives her and Ava space, but stays close enough to watch them.

“I’m sorry. I tried to tell you my mother was here. A little while ago she gave me an ultimatum. She said I either leave you or she cuts me from the family. I clearly chose the first one. She said she would never speak to me again. She said she wouldn’t report this even if it was her civic duty, because she wanted to protect the family name. I should’ve just told you, maybe all of this could’ve been avoided. I’m so sorry.” Ava says biting back tears. 

“I- I don’t know what to do.” They look into eachothers eyes and that’s when Ava’s heart breaks. 

“You do, but you just don’t want to. That’s why I have to.” Ava steps forward and places a lingering kiss on Sara’s forehead. “It’s over Sara.”

“But we made a promise.”

“I’m sorry.” Ava says before walking out the living room and toward the door. She doesn’t meet anyone’s eye on her way out. She is halfway across the lawn when she hears the door open and fast footsteps. She spins around and catches Sara in her arms. She embraces her before lowering her to the ground, but their embrace remains tight.

“Please.” Sara says in between sobs. Ava doesn’t say anything. Sara pulls back cupping her face and placing a lingering kiss against her lips, trying to somehow convince her to stay or fight harder.. Ava only kisses her back because she knows it's the last one they'll ever have. Ava steps back, removing Sara’s hands and continuing to the car, where Nora and Ray are still waiting. Nora looks up and her stomach drops seeing Ava’s face. Ava gets into the car and drives off not looking back.  
—————  
Sara bursts back into the house where her father and Ava’s mother are shaking hands. Ava’s mother has a smile on her face. Before Sara knows what she is doing she walks over and slaps her, causing everyone in the room to gasp. She then heads upstairs leaving Ava’s mother in shock holding the side of her face.

Sara doesn’t come out of her room for the rest of the day, even when her father and mother come in and try to talk to her or at least get her to eat. Sara only comes out of her room the next day to go to school. She plans to see Ava and fix all of this. She can do it. When she gets to the class Ava isn’t in there. All the students are asking the same questions Sara is: where is she? Is she sick? Is she hurt? Why isn’t she here? But their questions are silenced when Ava walks into the classroom with a smile on her face that is clearly forced but only to Sara’s eyes. 

“Miss Lance.” Ava says calling Sara over to her desk. Sara has to contain the smile on her face. “Here gather your things.” Ava says handing Sara a sheet of paper. It has her schedule but Ava’s class is no longer on it. 

“Ava don’t do this.” Sara whispers. “At least give me this.”

“I- I can't. Hurry or you’re going to be late.” Ava can’t even meet Sara’s eyes.

Soon Sara is sitting in a back desk of an art history class. She’s not focusing on the work or lesson at all. She can only think about Ava. Her heart physically hurts. She feels the tears coming. She lifts her bag and heads straight out the door even with the teachers calling after her. She walks out the front door of the school and keeps going. She keeps walking until she makes it to a nearby park to rest and catch her breath. Not long after she finds herself running home. Once she gets there she throws her things down and dives into her bed as she begins to sob uncontrollably.   
—————-  
Ava is sitting in the teachers lounge eating her lunch that she hadn't had the stomach to eat all day. She felt she needed to be around people so she wouldn’t get stuck in her own head. It seems to be working until the exact topic she’s trying to avoid comes up.

“Did you hear about what happened with Sara Lance?” Alex says to another teacher. 

“Yeah she just walked right out of school. Nobody could stop her.” The teacher responds.

“I just don’t understand she seemed to be doing so well up until that thing with Mia. But even after she was okay. Now this…“ Alex says.

“Do you think something is happening at home?” Another teacher asks, leaning on the counter.

“I don’t know. Ava you’re her teacher do you know what happened?” Ava’s stomach flips.

“Uhhh no, she left a different class. I’m not her teacher anymore.”

“Oh. Why? Is she failing? Did she do something? Was she having problems with Mia again?”

“No none of that. Just thought she would get more out of a different class.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure everyone loves your class.”

“Umm sure I’m going to head back. My next class will be back soon from the assembly.”

“Oh yeah also Ava don’t forget to sign up for the fall dance. We need more chaperones.”Alex says pointing to the bulletin board. Ava signs and makes her way back to class.Once she gets there she sits at her desk and takes out her phone. She almost calls Sara but thinks better of it.   
——————  
Everyday after that was torture. Not having each other in their lives has been… awkward. Ava expects to walk into class to see her but she doesn't. She expects to call her when Nora says something funny or she wants to watch a movie, but she can’t. She doesn’t want to get over Sara but she knows she has to. She also is refusing to do it. An internal battle of mind and heart. 

Sara is having the same battle. She expected to feel better by now but it’s only gotten worse. She has a group that helps pass the time but none of them are who she wants to spend her time with. She hates her new class. It's probably the only history credit class they had available to put her in. Day after day sucks.

It’s been two months of not talking and barely seeing each other. It’s very much killing Sara. Tonight is the fall dance. Sara doesn’t want to go but Zari thinks it’s best that she gets out of the house. Sara isn’t happy about this month especially since Ava’s birthday is coming up soon and she can’t be there. Her birthday is November 26. Sara will never forget that. For years and years to come she will spend that day remembering how love was snatched away from her. She hasn’t cried since running away from school, but she’s afraid the dam will break at the wrong time.

Sara takes a breath as she enters the gym. It’s illuminated by strobe lights and filled with the sound of music and conversation. Zari is on her right and Mick on her left. Mick is wearing jeans, an untucked white button up, and a loose tie. Zari is wearing a simple but elegant black romper. Zari has her hair in a neat bun. Sara is wearing a simple short black dress with black converse. Her hair is in a curled ponytail. They break apart. Mick mumbled something about the spiking punch, while Zari and Sara made their way over to join their other friends. 

Zari is quickly engulfed into the conversation but Sara is too stuck in her head to take part. She just smiles and nods when they say something. The songs change from upbeat to slow, happy to kinda sad, and pop to rock.Sara looks around the gym seeing her fellow peers laugh and dance. Her eyes land on Ava, who is wearing her favorite Vans, striped black slacks with a white button up tucked into them. The sleeves are rolled up of course. Ava is smiling and talking to another teacher. Sara has been staring long enough that she knows Ava occasionally sips her water bottle about every thirty seconds. 

The song changes to “Nervous” by Gavin James and memories come flashing back to Sara. She turns away from Ava when she feels tears start to form in her eyes. Sara excuses herself and races out of the gym, weaving herself through the students. She faintly hears Zari call her name. Little does she know Ava saw her leaving. She finds the nearest room, which happens to be the teachers lounge. She closes the door and starts to pace the floor. She wraps herself in her arms and squeezes trying to somehow slow her sobs. Nothing works, she only sobs harder. Her hand flies up to her mouth trying to block the noise. She knows most likely no one can hear her but she still wouldn’t chance it.

She finally calms down. Taking a few breaths. She casts her eyes up trying to somehow will the tears back. After a few moments she walks over to the sink and fixes her makeup. She texts Zari that she's leaving. She heads back through the gym, once again weaving through people. Sara calls an Uber and waits. She stands there, her arms wrapped around herself.

“I can drive you.” A small voice says from behind her. Sara tenses even more.

“No it’s okay and it’s probably best we keep avoiding each other like we’ve already been.”

“Sara, I-“ Sara cuts her off.

“You wanted to make the right decision I understand. No need to explain. You ended things I’m fine.” 

“Sara the way your dad looked at us… at me. I couldn’t-“

“You wanted to respect his wishes, I get it. You should go back. My Uber will be here soon.”

“Sara, I have to tell you something.”

“I hope it’s not another promise.” Sara says rudely, but quickly regrets it.

“I deserved that.”

“No you didn’t. I’m sorry.” Sara says turning around.

“No I do because what I’m about to tell you will make you want to say way worse.” Ava swallows. “I’m going back to Victoria for a little while.”

“What?” Sara says shocked.

“My mother called. My father had a heart attack. My brother can’t juggle both of them by himself. I know we’re not together anymore but I just wanted to tell you.” Sara only stares at her with hurt and a small hint of panic.

“But I thought maybe we could work this out. I thought with space…”

“It’s different Sara. Before it was us and our bubble but now- Look this can be a good thing.” ‘How? How can something so horrible be a good thing?’ Sara thinks to herself. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. Maybe this time can do us both some good. Maybe we can move on somehow.” Sara scoffs.

“Ava what we had you don’t just move on from.”

“I know, but we have too. You’ll graduate soon. You probably will go off to some nice college and will never look back. I’ll be here watching you go. You should make those memories and love your life.” The Uber pulls up beside the curb. “I should be heading back. Goodbye Sara.” Ava says the last to words so softly but they hold enough strength to shatter Sara’s heart all over again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Thank you so much for all the support but... sadly I will be updating every other day from now on. 
> 
> We only have a few chapters left before its over, but don't get comfortable. I got plans. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy

It's moving day for Ava. She decided to take a teaching position at a college back in Victoria. She wanted to stick with teaching even against her mother's approval. She has just finished packing her pictures and albums into the box. The picture of Sara sitting on top. 

“Are you sure you have to go? What happened to ‘a little while’?” Nora asks, walking into the room.

“Nora I can't stay. This seems to be harder on you than it is on me.”

“Because I know you don’t want to.”

“This is going to sound cheesy but there’s nothing here left for me. I can’t work in that school and see her.”

“What about me?!?”

“You moved from Victoria two years before I did this is where you’re supposed to be.”

“I could go with you.”

“No you can’t. You have Ray and your job that you love. I can’t let you give that up.” Nora rolls her eyes and pulls Ava into a hug.

“Answer me this: Why are you punishing yourself?”

“I’m not.” Ava says breaking the embrace and packing the last of her things away.

“You are. You both got into the relationship. It's not all on you.”

“Yeah but I could’ve stopped it. She looked so broken, Nora.”

“You did too. Don’t forget you hurt too.”

“Well maybe now she’ll move on and do better without me.”

“Ava, come on. You don’t believe that.”

“Well I’m trying to protect her and myself so this is the only option. I can’t see her everyday and have her hurt. She can’t even look at me the same anymore.”

“That doesn’t make leaving the answer.”

“Well it’s the one I bubbled in so are you gonna help me load this stuff up or not?”

“Ugh fine.”  
——————  
Ava drops her box on her bed in her parents' house. Her apartment isn’t going to be ready for a week.  
“Aves?” Nate says from the doorway.

“Nathaniel. I missed you, brother.” Nate envelopes her in a hug. “Wait, are you eating bread?”

“Yes I am. Against Mom’s wishes of course. I guess you rubbed off on me.”

“Sure.” 

“I thought you would’ve at least tried to sneak Sara away for the weekend.”

“Ummm well we’re not together anymore so…”

“Woah what? I’m not going to pretend I was the biggest fan at first, but you were so happy. What happened?”

“Mom happened. She told her dad about us and everything went downhill. I had to end things.”

“That’s horrible Aves. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize you didn’t do it.”

“No but I could’ve helped somehow.”

“No you couldn’t.”

“Well nonetheless, I’m sorry. Let’s head downstairs. Dad is cooking.”  
———————  
The next few days were spent having small arguments with her mother, ending with Ava eventually giving in. She was reverting to her old self. Sara helped her be strong and take what she wanted but without her … Ava fell back into the obedient daughter role. Ava wanted to hold onto the memories they had, but they just made her feel worse. Time passed and she soon found herself wanting to return to Bellevue, swoop Sara up in her arms and never let go, but she knew she couldn’t. 

More time passed and she had finally started to settle in. She got back in touch with some old friends. They’d have game nights and hang out, which kept her busy and her mind occupied. Nora took three days off to come and see her, so she had an outlet to rant to. Nora always knew what to say to make her feel better, but she was persistent that this new life didn’t fit Ava. 

After about a month of moping and running back and forth to her own home and her parents’, she decided to throw herself into work. She liked her students and thankfully it was a professional liking. After another month she was able to feel genuine joy again. She still thought about Sara every once in a while, but she quickly shoves her feelings back down. 

Her friends suggested she go out to a bar to relax and let off some steam, but Ava wasn’t feeling it. Instead they decided to get beer and pizza at a small pizza joint near her apartment. She enjoyed the time with her friends. They talked, laughed, and there wasn’t any drama or secrets that had to be kept. 

“Who wants another round?” One of her friends asked. Ava volunteered to grab them more drinks. While she waited for the round, she noticed a woman staring at her. She tried to ignore it but the woman continued to stare.

“Hi stare-er I’m Ava.” Ava says sticking out her hand.

“Sorry. I’m Zoey.” She says shaking Ava’s hand. Zoey has beautiful dirty blonde hair and almost hazel eyes. Ava smiles, but it starts to falter when she realizes this situation is familiar.  
——————-  
After two weeks of dates they decide to call it official. Ava’s friends are happy that Ava is starting to move on. Ava likes Zoey’s friends, they at least seem nice. They are different from Ava’s group but still nice. It’s better than teenagers. Ava remembers making the mistake of inviting Zari and Mick over to a movie night. It wasn’t too bad because she was greatly rewarded for her generosity later that night. 

Zoey and Ava start to get closer but they both have a few walls up. They’ve talked about exes but Ava can’t bring herself to share the full story. Zoey doesn’t push. Zoey’s ex was over controlling and she felt suffocated before she finally had the strength to end things. They talk through a lot of things, maturely. They talk about dating timeline and when it’s right to do certain things like have sex and saying I love you. They decide that they wouldn't be saying it until they both truly felt it. Ava knew her reason for holding back but she didn’t know Zoey’s. They also decided that sex should happen naturally. 

After another three months and two weeks, Ava has finally allowed Sara to be a part of her past. Zoey and Ava are currently cuddled in their pajamas on the sofa when the doorbell rings. Zoey pauses Ratatouille, which is her favorite movie and groans.

“You’ve seen it a million times. Go answer the door.” Ava says playfully.

“Fine but go refill the popcorn.” Ava chuckles and gets up from her seat going into the kitchen and popping a new bag. She leans against the counter waiting.

“Hello how can I help you?”

“I’m sorry I must have the wrong house. I’m looking for-“

“Sara?” Ava asks quietly, walking from the kitchen.

“Hi.” Sara says releasing a breath.

“Wait Sara? As in THE Sara?” Zoey asks looking between them.

“Oh I’m talked about?” Sara says with a smirk. Ava can’t even react or respond. She’s frozen in place. Sara looks older. She is wearing makeup and a leather jacket. She knows Sara has graduated by now. It should be summer break by now, but Ava doesn’t understand why she’s here. She could guess judging from the duffle bag in her hand.

“Well don’t just stand there come in, come in.” Zoey says, ushering Sara inside. The microwave beeps. “I’ll go get that. Would you like anything Sara?” Sara shakes her head and says thank you.

“Why- Why are you here?” Ava says not meaning to sound rude. 

“I missed you.”

“After all this time, why are you here now?”

“Six months and a week to be exact.”

“Sara, you know I can’t be that for you anymore. Plus I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t come all the way up here just to see me, so why are you here?”

“I needed you. Something happened and I couldn’t think, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t function, but then I saw your necklace and it brought me comfort. I didn’t have anyone else to go to about this.” Sara says looking down and fiddling with the necklace Ava gifted to her.

“Well what happened?” Before Sara can respond Zoey returns with a water.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything but I brought you water. If you’re hungry we have plenty of pizza left. We were just watching a movie. You are more than welcome to join.”

“Thank you, but I think I should get going.”

“Ayy no. It’s late. You should stay at least until morning. I know you’re asking ‘Who is this weirdo?’ I’m Ava’s girlfriend, Zoey.” Sara’s eyes connect with Ava’s at the title, but she pretty much expected it. Sara couldn’t expect Ava to wait. It wouldn’t be fair. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. A very pretty face I might add.” 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Sara says backing towards the door.

“Nonsense. I’ll show you to your room.” Zoey shows Sara around and guides her to the bathroom leaving Ava to clean up. Sara notices that there aren’t any picture frames in Ava’s apartment. There is a picture of her and Zoey on the fridge with a few other people in it. 

Ava is currently turning down the bed, when Zoey enters the room.

“You asked her to stay?”

“Of course I did. It was too late.”

“She’s my ex. THE ex. Did you ever think that would be awkward for me?”

“Maybe I’m out of my mind, but you seem upset.” Zoey jokes.

“Zoey, this is serious. She’s- I- it’s different with her around. It’s weird.”

“It’s just for tonight Aves, relax. Maybe this would give you a chance for closure. How about you check on her?”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because she knows and trusts you.”

“You realize you’re pushing me closer to my ex right?”

“She’ll be gone tomorrow. Stop trying to make it sound worse than it is. Now go!” Zoey says planting a kiss of Ava’s cheek. Ava walks out of the room to the guest bedroom. She knocks on the door and hears some shuffling behind it. Sara soon opens the door dressed in her pajamas. 

“You still have those?” Ava says gesturing to the pajama set.

“They’re my favorite.” Sara says with a cheerful smile.

“You never told me why you were here.”

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“My father kicked me out after I screamed and called him: ‘an alcoholic who only cares for himself’.”

“Sara!”

“He kept screaming at me, he would never trust me, and he wouldn’t let me out of the house. He would try to take my phone to make sure I wasn’t texting you even though I ensured him, I wasn’t.”

“How did you get here?”

“My car. My mother got me one. She said I needed it for college. After what happened she wanted to be more involved. We talk now but not much.”

“I mean that’s good.”

“Yeah. I - uh - I expected you back for my graduation. I know that was optimistic of me but I just hoped you’d be there.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me there. I wanted to come to at least see you walk across the stage, but I didn’t think I was welcome especially by your parents.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. Oh here.” Sara says grabbing a small box for the nightstand. “I got it a while ago for your birthday but I didn’t have the chance to give it to you. I didn't have the heart to give it to anyone else.” Ava gently takes the box and opens it. Inside is a ring with diamonds in a pattern that matches the design of Sara’s necklace in it. The ring is beautiful. “I also lost the receipt so I couldn’t return it."

“Sara it’s amazing.”

“It’s just a thank you.”

“How much did this cost?”

“Doesn’t really matter. After you left I got a job to pay off how much I spent.”

“You’re working now?”

“Yeah I needed some way to get out of school and the house.” 

“Thank you Sara.” Ava says hugging Sara before she can’t think about her actions. Being able to hold Sara was everything she’d been wishing for for months. Breathing in her scent and feeling her skin incredible, but it felt off. A pit formed in her stomach, making her release her quickly. “It’s late. I should let you get some rest. Goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight Ava.” Sara closes the door. For a moment Ava just stands there before walking back into her room. After getting ready, Ava slips into bed seeing that Zoey was already fast asleep.  
——————-  
Ava tossed and turned but she could fall asleep. Ava got out of bed trying her best not to disturb Zoey. She grabbed her phone and went to the balcony.

“Hello? Ava this better be life or death. It’s 3 o’clock in the morning.”

“It is. Nora… Sara’s here.”

“Oh that’s great!”

“No it’s not. Remember Zoey.”

“Zoey? The overenthusiastic girl?”

“I wish you’d stop calling her that.”

“You guys just contrast so horribly. She is so bubbly, like a human mixed with a unicorn stuffed with a rainbow. It’s horrible.”

“Well I need that contrast.”

“You should give Sara another try. It’s fate that she ended up there.”

“No she said her father kicked her out.”

“Really? I saw them at the store the other day and they looked fine. Well I guess you never know.”

“Nora… I still love her. I can’t see her right now.”

“I know. Maybe take this time to get closure.”

“I don’t need closure. I wish people would stop telling me that.”

“Ava you still have her picture in your room. You can admit you miss her. Maybe there’s a chance.”

“No Nora I can’t. I couldn’t do that to Zoey. Look I’ve gotta go. She’ll be out of here tomorrow. I’ll call you then.”

“Okay just talk to her. Promise me.”

“Ill try. Bye.”

"Bye."


	14. Chapter 13

Ava didn’t get any sleep that night. She just layed in bed until her alarm went off. She got up and got ready for her morning run. Ava carefully closes the door before turning around and seeing Sara sitting at the small bar in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing up? It’s not even 6.” Ava asks quietly.

“I couldn’t sleep. Are you going for your run?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get coffee and bagels after so I won’t be back until later.”

“Avoiding me?”

“Sara, you can admit that this is awkward.”

“Maybe. I’m happy you’re wearing it.” Sara says, gesturing to Ava’s ring. 

“Yeah, I like it. You’re wearing yours.” 

“I don’t take it off.” Sara says softly. A moment passes and Sara breaks the silence. “Could you grab me one of those bagels you love so much?”

“Oh you mean the ones you stole?” 

“I didn’t steal them, I just took them without permission.”

“Umhm sure.” They both laugh. “Well I’m going to go. I guess I’ll see you later if you’re still here.”

“Actually, I was hoping I could stay for a little while, maybe the rest of the week. I just need a break. If not that’s fine I can scrape something together.” Sara says politely.   
“Uhhh I don’t think-“

“You left me and broke my heart… I think you can give me a few days.”

“Okay fine. I’m gonna go now.” Ava says awkwardly.

After about an hour workout, Ava grabs the coffee and bagels. She heads back to her apartment and sets the stuff down onto the counter. On the fridge is a note. 

‘Gotta run into work. See you tomorrow.’

Ava crumples the note and throws it into the trash. She walks down the hall to Sara’s room, pushing open the door.

“Hey I got your ba-“ Ava stops when she sees Sara pulling her shirt over her head. 

“Oh yeah thanks. I’ll be right out.”

“Sorry I forgot to knock. Wait, what happened to your side?” Ava asks, reentering. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw the- I saw the bruise on your side. You can tell me, Sara.”

“Nothing happened, I'm fine.” Ava scoffs before poking Sara’s left side. Sara hisses in pain.

“Show me.”

“Ava come on.”

“Show me.”

“No.”

“You came here for my help. I’m trying to help. Now show me.”

“Please don’t overreact.”

“No promises.” Sara reluctantly raises her shirt, revealing the large purple and blue bruise on her side. Ava’s fingers reflexively trace around the bruise. “How-“ Ava’s voice cracks. “How did it happen? Did Quinten do this?”

“No. No! My Dad wouldn’t hurt me… physically. It was stupid. Don’t worry about it.” Sara says dropping her shirt back down.

“Sara. It’s me. I’m not your parents who you can blatantly lie to. I’m also not one of your friends who will accept your lies. It’s me.”

“I don’t think I can talk to you about this. At least not like before.”

“Why? I’m still me. I’m still Ava.”

“Yeah but you're not my Ava anymore.”

“What’s the difference?”

“My Ava I could tell her anything and she’d still look at me with love in her eyes. Never wavering, but this new Ava… you seem like you can’t stand to see me.”

“What?! I’m here talking to you, looking at you. I’m letting you stay here. I’m just looking at you with-“

“Pity.” Sara interjects.

“No. Regret.” Ava says in a small voice. “Overwhelming regret. Regret from not coming back. Regret from even coming to Bellevue in the first place. Honestly, I wanted to come back so many times but I couldn’t bring myself to get farther than packing a bag. I tried over and over again, but I couldn’t.” 

“But you’ve moved on.”

“Looks like that doesn’t it?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Sara just tell me what happened.”

“I can’t handle you hating me.”

“I could never hate you.”

“Okay… fine… I was in a bar. The one we- the one we met in. I was just looking for the one night stand kind of thing. He was up for it. Plus he was one of those guys from California-“ Ava groans and rolls her eyes. “I know. I got his number and we did what we did and then we didn’t speak after that. Like at all. It was boring and meaningless. I’m sorry Ava.”

“No, don’t apologize. Just tell me what else happened.”

“I didn’t expect to see him again. Then I realized my time was late. I freaked out at first, but then I took two pregnancy tests. I had one negative, but…”

“One positive? He reacted badly didn’t he?” Ava was biting her lip wanting to stay calm for Sara.

“That’s an understatement. We got into an argument. He started yelling about money and how the baby probably wasn’t even his. I told him I'm not even sure if I’m actually pregnant. One thing led to another and I slapped him. He didn’t take that well. I don’t remember much. I got pushed into something that’s where I got the bruise. I left after that. I called Nora, crying and drove to your place. I told her everything. She told me your new address and now we are here.”

“Oh my god. We need to report this!” 

“We can’t. I don’t know his last name. It is not that big of a deal. I also was the aggressor.”

“It still doesn’t give him the right to hit you.”

“Hey I got a few punches in.”

“Sara I’m serious.” Ava says feeling anger boiling, but still trying to keep her calm. 

“Yeah so am I.”

“How long ago?”

“Maybe two or three days.”

“Do you know if you still have it?”

“I think I do but I’m not sure.”

“Okay.” Ava says, trying to calm herself. “I’m going to run out and grab some ice and some ointment to treat your bruise. I’ll also grab a test. I don’t have any because ya know… I will be back. There are some green beans in the freezer to ice yourself til I get back.” Ava says leaving the room.  
——————  
As Ava sits in the car she replays what Sara told her over and over again. Ava still can’t wrap her mind around Sara maybe being pregnant. She also was not happy she was even in the situation to get pregnant. Then Ava thinks about how the potential father attacked her even though she might be pregnant. The more Ava thinks the further she drives. Soon she comes to a decision she is definitely going to regret later, but right now there’s nothing clearer in her mind. She grabs her phone and dials the number.  
—————-  
Sara drank both coffees, ate both bagels, and even did some light cleaning and Ava still wasn’t back. Sara sat on the couch waiting for Ava for almost five hours. Sara was pretty sure that the nearest convenience store was only a few minutes away. It was starting to get dark out and Sara was getting really worried. Sara tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. Sara day and waited another two hours before falling asleep. She wakes to a blanket being pulled over her.

“It’s just me.” Ava says quietly.

“What time is it?”

“8.” Ava answers nonchalantly.

“You’ve been gone for over 12 hours.”

“Yeah, sorry. I got your things. I set an appointment with a doctor to get a blood test. I thought it would be better than taking another pregnancy test. The rest of the stuff is right here on the table. I’m going to bed now, goodnight.” Ava says walking away but Sara catches her hand. Ava hisses and yanks her hand back.

“I’m sor- what happened to your hand?” Sara asks looking at her hand to see it bruised and bloody.

“Fell.” Ava says walking toward her room.

“Ava that’s not a fall. It looks broken.” Sara says following her into the room.

“I fell pretty hard.” Ava says grabbing her pajamas.

“Ava. What happened? And don’t lie to me because you’re horrible at it.”

“Nothing.”

“Fine I’ll just call Nora and tell her: you not only left for hours but came back with a bruised and possible broken hand. Then she will repeatedly call you and ask you a million questions and then yell at you for scaring her then yell at you some more.”

“Touche. I paid a little visit to the potential father. I may or may not have broken my hand punching him in the face.”

“You what?!” Sara says concerned stepping toward Ava grabbing her hand, inspecting it.

“I didn’t go there meaning to. I was just going to speak to him and I guess I lost my temper. He was a complete asshole. Next thing I knew, I was punching him.”

“Why would you do that?” Sara says looking up into Ava’s eyes. 

“Becuaseheuhhurtyou.” Ava mumbles.

“What?”

“He hurt you.” Ava says a little louder.

“Ava you didn’t have to do that. You shouldn’t have. He could press charges.”

“I did, but I didn’t do it myself. I just got in the first punch.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Ava, did you arrange for him to be beaten up? I mean I’m not upset, I’ve just never seen this fire from you… it’s kinda sexy.”

“Well I did't want to go by myself.”

“Well then who did you have rough him up?”

“Don't say it like that. Also, I’m not going to tell you that.”

“You have to tell me. You’re almost like my very own vigilante.” Sara says using her charm.

"I wanted to tell someone who would truly care and I need good backup so I called Ray, who called Mick.”

“You told them?!?!” Sara says stepping back.

“No no I didn’t. I just told Mick that I needed some backup and maybe to rough a guy up and he was all for it.” Ava says stepping closer and placing her hands on Sara’s biceps.

“Yeah sounds like Mick.” Sara laughs and Ava smiles. It warms Ava’s heart to hear her laugh and to be this close to her. “Here let me take care of your hand.” Sara says going into the bathroom, retrieving the alcohol and a roll of gauze wrap.

“How did you know that was in there?”

“You like to be organized so I suspected you wouldn’t move anything around too much in your new place. I also may have snooped around.”

“Of course you did.”

“Thanks by the way.”

“For what?”

“What do you mean: for what? You avenged my wronging and you made my appointment for the doctor. You’re like my hero.”

“You were mine first.”  
———————   
Things were less awkward between them the next day. Today was doctor applicant day and Sara was nervous. Ava could tell she was trying to hide it but Ava always knew. After going to get Ava hand checked out, which turns out only to be a few bruised knuckles, they went to Sara’s appointment. Sara felt uncomfortable having to explain the situation when filling out the paperwork. The nurse called them back and walked them to the room. Sara climbed onto the table. The nurse took her blood and left them nervously awaiting the results.

“Stop pacing you’re making me more nervous.” Sara says. “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be anxious?”

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. What happens if it comes back positive?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you going to go to college?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure how to pay for it.”

“I could pay for it.”

“No no, I can just be in debt like everyone else. I’m no one special.”

“You are to me.” The door opens before Sara can respond. The nurse comes back into the room with the lab work in hand.

“Great news you’re pregnant.”

“Damn it!” Sara says falling back onto the table.

“Oh. I’m guessing not so great news. There are options. Would you like me to run through them with you?” The doctor asks.

“No, I'm keeping it. It’s just… when they say one time is all it takes they weren’t kidding.”

“So it was your first time?” The doctor asks.

“No, it was my first time without a condom.” Ava’s face contorts.

“And you are?” The doctor turns to ask Ava.

“Ex girlfriend.” Sara and Ava answer at the same time.

“Oh I see. Well you’re about two weeks along. So you came in very early. You’re young and healthy, so we don’t expect any problems with the pregnancy but, we most likely will need to make regular visits and speak with your regular physician.”

“Well I’m unprepared.” Sara says nervously, her heart racing. Ava takes her hand.

“Honestly most are.”

“I have some information to help you. I’ll grab it and be right back to explain everything in more detail.” The doctor leaves.

“We have to call your dad.”

“Absolutely not! I’m 18 now so I don’t have to consult with him. I also don’t want him to know where I am.”

“Sara, you're pregnant and you’re only 18, you need your parents.”

“No I don’t. I can call my mother but I’m not going to call my father. I plan on moving out as soon as I can.”

“What really happened Sara?”

“He found our box and it opened a whole can of worms. There was a lot of yelling and threats thrown. So I took the box and a few things and left the house.”

“So you ran away?”

“Im sorry I lied to you but you wouldn’t have let me stay.” The doctor enters again. He goes over all of the information and some lifetime plans to help navigate the pregnancy through social life and what to do during work or school. 

They make it back to Ava’s car and leave to head back. “Pull over, I’m going to be sick.” Ava pulls over and Sara doubles over outside the car throwing up. Ava rushes out to hold back her hair and rub her back. Sara throws up again and tries to catch her breath. Ava hands her a tissue to wipe her mouth. “I can’t do this. How am I supposed to raise a kid? I’m not even a full adult yet! How did I ruin my life so quickly over and over again? I shouldn’t have gone out. I knew I shouldn’t have and I did it anyway. I’m so stupid! If it wasn’t for my stupid feelings— ugh I don’t know what to do!” Ava brings Sara into a hug and holds her there. 

“It’ll be alright. Come on.” They get back into the car and Ava drives to an ice cream place not far from her apartment. They grab the ice cream and take a walk in the nearby park. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Sara says softly. “I think I’m going to go live with my Mom. It's the best situation I’ve got.”

“Actually… I was thinking. Maybe I could arrange for you to stay with me for a little while. You’d have to go to college here, of course, but I would be able to help. So it’s not a pity or charity thing, I would charge you rent or find other ways of payment.” Sara raises an eyebrow and Ava realizes what she just suggested. “No no not like that. I wouldn’t- we shouldn’t- I mean like requirements. Meaning grade wise, rules, chores, and other non-sexual stuff.”

“Wow I might as well live in prison then.” Sara jokes.

“I’m serious. I want to help you Sara.”

“Okay, so we could be roommates and friends?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Maybe be a little awkward with the whole exes thing tho right? I think we could handle it.”

“Yeah, but I’ll have to talk to Zoey.”

“Oh yes the girl-friend.” Sara says rolling her eyes.

“She is my girlfriend Sara.”

“Yeah I know. Listen I wanted to tell you— “ Ava’s phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hi Miss Sharpe. This is Rebecca from the OB-GYN office. Is Miss Lance with you?”

“Uh yes.”

“Could I speak with her?”

“Of course.” Ava says handing the phone to Sara. 

“Yes this is she. Uh huh… what?... no… okay I understand.” Sara hangs up the phone and gives it back to Ava.

“What was it?”

“Im…. not pregnant.” 

“What?”

“I’m not pregnant.” Sara innunciates. “They accidentally switched the files. I have a stomach bug or food poisoning or something like that.”

“Oh thank god.” Ava releasing a breath in relief. “I was prepared to move you in and help you, but jeez that would’ve been hard.”

“Yeah. I guess I dodged a bullet. But now I guess you did beat up a guy for no reason.”

“He hurt you. That was more than enough reason. I was fully prepared to move you in.”

“I mean you can still do that.” Ava burst out laughing.

“Not a chance.”

“Ava come on. I need a place to stay. I can’t go home and I came all this way."

"Sara you ran away from home. I told you the rest of the week and that’s it. We’re going to call your father and then you're going to go home.”

“Come on."

"You lied to me and that was the only reason I let you stay. You need to go home. I'm not going to go through this again."

"What are you so afraid of? You act as if I’m here to ruin your life. I get we had a screwed up start but it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“I can’t risk that again.”

“Risk what? Risk what Ava?!”

“I’m afraid of being back in the same place I was before! Falling for you again! This was supposed to be my new start and you’re here...being you! What happened between us could have ruined both of our lives! I can’t risk doing that again! I’m giving you more than I should. Now get in the car.” They drive back to the apartment in complete silence and go their separate ways to their rooms.  
———————   
For the rest of the day Ava avoided Sara. Sara seemed to be avoiding her also, so it worked out. Ava noticed how sad Sara looked and she knew she made a mistake. 

Ava knocked on her door and waited for the ‘come in’. When she heard it she shyly walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier. I should've been more sensitive especially with the pregnancy scare you had. I shouldn't have yelled.”

“I understand that, but I just don’t understand why falling for me was so horrible. I thought we were good. I thought you loved me.” Sara’s voice wavers, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

“I did. So very much, but we weren’t right Sara.”

“But we were happy.” Sara moves closer to Ava. “Remember. We were so so happy. You just have to remember.”

"I remember it Sara that was different."

"It doesn't have to be. Don't you miss it? Miss us?"

"I-" Ava doesn't know how to answer the question. "Sara I don't know how to answer that."

"I'll answer it for you." Sara goes to kiss her but Ava moves back, standing quickly.

“Don’t!” 

“Sorry I thought- I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry.” Sara visibly shrinks within herself. Ava calms down realizing how broken Sara might actually be.

“Look. I’ll let you stay another week but you need to respect my rules and we need some boundaries.”

“You won’t even notice I’m here. Thank you.”

“I have a few guests coming over later this week so-“

“I get it. I’ll stay in my room.”

“No, that just sounds horrible. Just don’t cross boundaries.”

“Okay I got it. I’m sorry about the trying to kiss you thing.“

“Don’t worry about it. Goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight Ava.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for bearing with me. I've been able to get so much writing done. Enjoy

After about three days, they settled into a sort of rhythm. They flowed well together as roommates. Sara was taking medicine for the nausea so she was starting to feel better, but she still couldn’t can't keep anything down. Ava knows how to help Sara when she’s sick. Cuddles, a blanket, and Sara’s favorite soup always work. Since most of that is off limits, Ava decided to just settle on making the soup. It helps and soon enough Sara was pretty much back to herself. Tonight was game night, all Ava’s friends came over and they all sat around in the living room laughing and talking about anything.

“Guys I have this card game called Truth or Drink. We should play!”

“I’m not so sure Gab.” Ava says, looking toward Zoey.

“Come on it will be fun.”

“It’s alright I can play.” Zoey assures.

“Gab gets really into it I don’t think-“

“No Ava I can play.”

“Okay fine.” Ava says reluctantly. 

“Yay wait for me. I’ll get more beer.” Hugo says standing and grabbing the drinks from the fridge. 

“Woah who’s that?” Jules asks as Sara walks out of the hallway in black Nike joggers, a white crop top, and a messy bun. Her abs are almost on full display. Ava swallows. Sara smiles as she walks past Hugo and grabs a water from the fridge.

“Oh that’s Sara. A friend of Ava’s from the States.” Zoey says. “Sara. Sara!” Zoey calls but Sara has her headphones in. Ava whistles and Sara immediately turns around.

“Yeah?” Sara says looking directly towards Ava. “Uh I just want to introduce you to my friends.” Sara walls over taking out the headphone. “So...This is Armand, Jules, Astrid, Léo, Gabrielle, Arthur, Louis, and Hugo. And everyone this is Sara.”

“Hi Sara.” They all say in unison.

“Hi.”

“Hey we’re playing truth or drink. Wanna join us?” Gabrielle offers.

“Sure if that’s okay with you guys.” The question is directed at Ava and Zoey but everyone answers for them. Sara makes her way over to the couch plopping down in the only open space, which happens to be next to Ava. 

They answer silly questions and laugh constantly. Sara blends well into the group. Ava had almost forgotten how funny Sara is. Her laugh still never failed to make Ava smile. Ava fought the reaction. Every time she felt herself having any type of feelings toward Sara, Ava would drink or turn to Zoey to distract herself.

“Okay let’s start the second game of truth or drink. This one is juicy.” Gab starts off with a few easier questions but then chooses a major one for Sara to answer.

“Guess the person to your lefts favorite sex position. They must confirm.” Sara just so happens to have Ava on her left.

“Like describe or just pick one?” Sara asks, ignoring the blush and panic on Ava’s face.

“Either.”

“Well…she likes to see you, so anything cowgirl. Okay sometimes-”

“Okay, I think you answered the question,Sara.” Ava interrupts. 

“Wait- How do you- How?” Astrid looks toward Ava, whose face is beat red.

“Uh she’s the ex from the States I mentioned.”

“No way! You have your ex living with you? That’s hilarious!” Her friend Léo laughs.

“Wait but you haven’t even done that with Zoey yet. Have you?” Hugo cluelessly asks. Ava tenses. 

“No but we’re not rushing things.”

“So how good is Ava in the sack?” Jules slightly whispers to Sara.

“Don’t answer that!” Ava says. Everyone laughs. Sara still mouths ‘amazing’ to her friends making them laugh even more. Zoey just sits uncomfortably in the corner of the couch. “Okay my turn.” Ava pulls a card. “Weirdest place you’ve had sex? Everyone but the person reading answers.”

“Ooo twist card, the person holding the card answers and no one else!” Louise says excitedly. Ava shakes her head and takes a shot. “That’s not fair!” Louise complains. 

“My turn.” Sara says pulling a card. “List three things your ex could’ve improved on… uh pass.”

“Come on just answer it.” Gabrielle pushes.

“There’s no answer. There’s nothing to improve. So I’m just going to pull another. Most embarrassing moment… absolutely not.” Ava laughs.

“Wait do you know?” Authur asks.

“Yeah.”

“Come on share.” Authur pushes.

“Don’t you dare! I will share yours!” Sara threatens. 

“Sorry guys. My lips are sealed. Kinda like-“ Sara jumps and covers Ava’s mouth. The group laughs at their playfulness. All except Zoey. The rest of the night goes smoothly. Everyone hoping to spend more time with Sara later on.  
—————-  
Sara has gone to bed, while Ava cleans up the living room.

“What the hell was that?” Zoey asks angrily.

“What are you talking about?” 

“The flirting you two were doing.”

“We were not. We were just close before and you can’t really just turn that off. I was simply having a good time.”

“Your friends seem to like her more than me.”

“No they don’t. Sara is just very likable.”

“And I’m not?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well that’s what I heard. I’m going home.” Zoey says grabbing her things. 

“Oh come on. Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not? I hope she’s likeable while you are single!”

“Are you seriously breaking up with me because of a stupid card game? We got some awkward questions, that's it.”

“No it’s been this way for the past week. It seems like you’re not over her.”

“I’m in a relationship. I’ve moved on.”

“No you haven’t. Your mother was right she-“

“You talked to my mother?”

“Well uh yeah she called and I just so happened to answer. You were in the shower.“ Zoey says. Her anger and jealousy instantly falls away.

“What did she say?”

“She said: when Sara is around you, you lose your moral compass and make irresponsible decisions. Like you fall under her spell or something.”

“And you believed her?”

“No! I just… you guys get along so well. She knows your favorite positions. We haven’t even hit that step yet. You haven’t said I love you yet either.”

“All of that takes time. Do you not want me to mean it?”

“No I do. It’s just... why is she so different?”

“She just is, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less than her. I care about you.” Ava walks over taking her hands.

“Okay but promise me that if there’s something more with her you’ll tell me.”

“Listen I’ll always have love for Sara, but if there’s more I promise I’ll tell you. Now stop being crazy.”

“Okay. I do actually have to go though. I have to get ready for an interview.”

“Okay good luck.” They kiss and Zoey leaves.  
———————  
The next day, Sara walks around the apartment bored as always. She needs to find a new hobby. Maybe painting, playing an instrument, or maybe a part time job? Honestly anything would work. Ava had left earlier that morning but Zoey had come by and stayed. It had been very awkward between them. Sara would catch Zoey staring at her constantly, kinda like she was trying to study her. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Sara says looking up from her book.

“I- yeah I was. I’m just confused.”

“About?”

“How did you and Ava get together? She told me a few things but not everything.” Sara took a deep breath and put down her book.

“I get why you’re confused. She seems like my polar opposite in almost every way, but we just worked. When I saw her for the first time, she looked so beautiful. So captivating. I wasn’t expecting anything out of it at first, but when we talked… her voice triggered something inside me. I loved how she spoke and her personality. During a strange time in our lives, we decided to stay together. I think that’s what made it so special. That we had each other during so many changes. Like a constant. Of course we still had so much against us, we had the disagreements and misunderstandings, but we fought through it. Then something happened and … she left.”

“I want to say this in the nicest way possible but...why did you come here?”

“I missed her. Everything about her. How she paces when she gets nervous. How after morning runs she brings bagels for breakfast. Everything. Even the annoying need to clean something everyday. I had something happen in my life and I wanted to be with her. So I selfishly came here.”

“You truly loved her. I should’ve seen it. I mean how couldn’t you? She’s her.”

“Yep.”

“How do you get her to love you?” Zoey asks shyly.

“You don’t get Ava to love you. Ava will when she's ready. It takes time for her.”

“Okay. I’m sorry if I was acting bitchy.”

“That’s alright. I understand. You don’t want to lose her.”

“Yeah. I mean I know she wouldn’t go back to you, but I just get jealous I guess. I know it’s stupid. She tried to tell me but I wouldn’t listen. So thank you.” Sara was taken aback by the comment.

“She told you that?”

“I mean yeah. Your relationship meant a lot to her but… from what she describes it just was a mistake.”

“A mistake? That’s hard to believe.”

“Sorry I don’t mean to be rude.”

“You don’t think I could have her if I wanted?”

“I think she’s smart enough not to repeat her mistakes.” 

“She repeated this mistake MANY MANY times. I don’t think you could say the same.”

“I thought we could have a mature conversation but I guess not.” Sara scoffs.

“If you think you two will last then I’d say I’m not the person you need to have a mature conversation with.” 

“Excuse me?” Just then they hear a key in the door. 

“I got them!” Ava says cheerfully carrying a box of bagels.

“Oh Aves that's amazing.” Zoey says, pulling her into a heated kiss.

“Uh thanks. I didn’t know you liked bagels that much.” Ava says placing the bagels on the counter.

“Of course I do.”

“Thanks Ava. Did you get the-” Sara says walking over to the bag.

“Yes but please save me one.” 

“Can't promise that.” Sara says grabbing the bagel. “I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the nearby park.”

“Uh sure. I was headed that way anyway. I’m doing some tryouts for the soccer team at my college. You used to play, right? Maybe you’d want to get out there. What do you think?”

“I think that’ll be great. I'll grab my stuff.” Sara says jogging to her room.

“I'm not too sure about her staying here anymore.” Zoey says after she’s gone.

“What changed?” Ava asks, biting into her bagel.

“Ava she clearly has some attachment to you, maybe she's still in love with you.”

“This again? Look Sara and I both agreed we shouldn't go down that path anymore. Zoey just trust me. We’re okay.” Ava says placing her hands on her arms.

“I trust you.”

“Im ready.” Sara says walking to the front door.

“Okay. Wish me luck.” Ava says placing a kiss on Zoey’s cheek.

“Okay I'm going to head home. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Zoey pulls her into another kiss. They all leave together and Sara waits patiently by the car. Zoey again continues to stall Ava. Sara rolls her eyes when Zoey looks towards her before getting into her car. Ava finally makes her way over and opens the car. Sara throws her bag inside and plops into the passenger seat. Ava gets into the car with a smile. Sara scoffs.

“Woah why the attitude?”

“Nothing can we just go?”

“Okay fine, but I need to ask you something.”

“Okay?”

“Did something happen between you and Zoey?”

“No why?”

“She seems to be having more and more of a problem with you staying here.” Ava says starting the car and pulling off. 

“Maybe she just doesn't like me.” Sara says with a shrug.

“I doubt that. Maybe be nicer to her.”

“I am nice.”

“You are cordial but try and actually be nice.”

“Okay I’ll try.”  
——————-  
Sara looked amazing during tryouts. Ava quickly regretted her decision to invite her. After the tryouts were over, Ava packed up the cones and the balls into her bag.  
“Finally!” Sara groaned, hopping off the back of the car.

“You could’ve helped.”

“Yeah but you were too busy getting flirted with.” 

“What? No. I didn’t even- Was she trying to...?”

“Oh yeah definitely. Zoey wouldn’t like that. Maybe she’ll get off my back now.”

“Okay now you have to tell me what happened between you two.”

“Nothing.”

“Sara.”

“Zoey and I got into a sort of argument. She was worried you’d never love her because you love me— loved me. She said I was a mistake you made and I said you made this mistake a million times and she didn’t like that.”  
“I think it’s because we talked about sex and things like that. She got a little uncomfortable. She's sensitive to that stuff.”

“Well it’s not like we do that everyday.”

“Well once is enough for her I guess.”

“I guess I’ll try to limit our undeniable connection to make her more comfortable.”

“Thank you. Sara, you weren’t a mistake. As complicated as our relationship was, I wouldn’t take back what we had.”

“Tell her that.” 

“I don’t think that would go over too well.”

“Honesty is the best policy.” There’s a silence.

“Wanna grab a burger or something?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright get in let’s go.” They load everything into the car and head for the fast food restaurant.

“Did I tell you the call I had with Zari the other day?” Ava shakes her head. “... so she calls me and starts screaming about how she can’t deal with Mick anymore and she needs me to come back.” Ava laughs.

“Wow I kinda miss those guys.” Ava says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They were your friends. I liked them. I miss my students too.”

“They missed you too while you were gone. You were a great teacher.” 

“Thanks.” Ava places their order and drives around to get their food. The guy hands them their food and soon they’re on their way back to the apartment.

“What did Kristine talk to you about?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Come on Ava.” Ava shakes her head but a paper ball soon hits her in the face.

“Hey!”

“Come on it's me. I’m not even a student.”

“I still can’t tell you.”

“Come on. It was important enough for her to try and flirt with you.”

“Fine she wants me to make her captain.”

“Wow!”

“I’m not fully convinced she was flirting.”

“Yes she was.”

“No she wasn’t.”

“Sure.”

“She wasn’t.”

“Oh coach… train me… train me and let me show you what I can do…train me coach...” Sara teases leaning closer over the console.

“Shut up.” Ava says with a laugh pushing her away.

“Oh coach show me how to score.” Sara leans back over. Still teasing Ava as she pulls up to the stop light.

“Stop.” Ava rolls her eyes, looking towards her. Sara’s smile was beautiful as always. Ava felt that familiar warmth, but this time she couldn’t bring herself out of the trance. Ava’s eyes fell to her lips. She missed them. Sara’s eyes fell to Ava’s lips. Ava started to lean in but a honk behind them shoved Ava back into reality.

“You were going to kiss me.” Sara teases.

“I was not.”

“You were.”

“Pretty sure I wasn’t. Now just shut up about it.”

“Wanna watch ‘House Hunters’?”

“Always.”  
———————-  
When they got back to the apartment, they both showered then plopped down on the couch watching tv. Sara fell asleep not long into the second episode. She was so peaceful. Ava lightly brushed the hair out of her face before she could stop herself. Ava covered her with a blanket and went into her own room. She threw herself onto the bed screaming into the pillow. She was a few seconds away from ruining everything in the car. Her phone rings, flashing Zoey’s face.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What's wrong? You sound groggy.”

“Just got back from the tryouts. I’m a little tired.”

“Did something happen?”

“No not really. Except Sara told me one of the students was trying to flirt with me to make captain.”

“They what?”

“It's no big deal. I didn't even notice. Plus Sara already made a thousand jokes about it.”

“So you and Sara had a pretty great day together?”

“Yeah, you could say that. I do have a question though.”

“Yeah?” 

“Did you tell Sara she was a mistake?”

“What?”

“She told me you told her she was a mistake. Did you say that?”

“Not verbatim. Wait are you upset?”

“No, she's just been through a lot and it kind of hurt her.”

“Are you serious? You described the relationship as … and a quote ‘the most unnecessary hardship you ever went through’. So excuse me if I read into that. Honestly why are you even talking to me about this. Did she tell you what she said?”

“Yeah the sex thing.”

“Did you say anything to her?”

“I did. I told her you were sensitive about that subject and that we shouldn’t talk about stuff like that.”

“Ava look I’m trying to be reasonable about this whole thing but I feel like I’m second best.”

“No it's not like that. I don’t like that you guys are fighting. I just want to fix this.”

“Well you can by asking her to leave.”

“But I said-”

“I know what you said, but I don’t think we can get any further in our relationship with her here.”

“You're the one who told me to let her stay.”

“Yeah I did, but only for a day. Then she flashes you her puppy dog eyes and you cater to her.”

“It’s called being nice.”

“Just admit you’re not over her.”

“Zoey-“

“Look I don’t think you’re ready for a relationship. Do you?”

“Zoey-“

“No give me an honest answer.”

“Maybe I'm not. Having her here made me remember all the reasons why I loved her in the first place. I still questioned my decision leave. She came here and just answered all my questions. Why you love a person? Why it hurts? Why you take that chance? But most of all, why you don’t give up on it?” 

“Part of me is happy that you’re able to figure that out, but the other part is pissed at you.”

“I’m sorry. I care about you.”

“No it’s uh… it’s okay. I’m going to go before I cry.”

“Zoey-“ 

“Ava, just don’t. I just hope you’re sure.” Zoey hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so excited for you guys to get the next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...its shorter than I thought, but hopefully still good... enjoy... I'm excited

The past three days were weird. Ava has reverted to quick good mornings and good nights, instead of regular conversation. Sara understood Ava probably needed some separation after their near kiss, but at this point she didn’t know whether to confront Ava about it or just go with it. Ava would leave for her run then return later that day and go straight to her room. Sara was starting to have enough of it.  
———————  
Sara woke up early the next morning as she always did in order to attempt to have a conversation with Ava. She waited and waited but Ava hadn’t come out of her room. It was already 8. Sara busied herself until she ran out of things to do. Around 3 she heard Ava’s room door open. Sara quickly got up and rushed to greet her.  
“You’re up late? Is there something wrong?” Ava didn’t say anything she just grabbed her keys and left. “Well that’s not good.” Sara said to herself.  
———————  
After running a few miles, getting her car cleaned, and picking up groceries, Ava returned home ready to have the conversation she needed. She opened the door with arms full of groceries and sat them down on the counter. 

“Ava is that you?”

“Yeah I got some groceries. Some of your favorites.”

“I don’t care.”

“What?” Ava says turning around to see Sara standing near the entrance of the kitchen.

“Ava what is this? You didn’t get up at your usual time and you haven't spoken a word to me all day. Hell, you’ve been weird for the past three days. You only shut down like this when something is wrong. Just tell me what’s going on?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit! Ava don’t lie to me. You helped me now let me help you.” Ava takes a deep breath, preparing herself.

“Things haven’t been good. I hate being this close to my family. My mother frequently calls to badger me. My brother always has something he needs help with. My father he’s really all I have, but his health isn't the best right now. My friends are great but they don’t truly get me. Zoey and I broke up. My relationship with Zoey was a sham anyway. Plus, I havent had sex in a long time, so...”

“You guys broke up? Why?”

“Why do you think? I didn’t love her how she truly deserved. I couldn’t. I knew I couldn't when we first started dating, but I wanted to try. And now I feel like shit.” Ava massagers the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe the oncoming headache.

“Hey it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Sara walks closer to her placing her hand on Ava's cheek. Ava wanted to say more but she just stared into Sara’s eyes. The warmth and happiness she usually felt wasn’t there. It was overcome by a sort of numbness. “I can’t. I’m not ready.” Ava grabbed her keys once more and left.  
——————-  
The door swung open and then slammed shut. Sara jumped out of bed her clock in hand. She tiptoed into the hallway, searching for the intruder. Instead she finds Ava stomping through the living room.

“Ava, What the hell are you doing? Where have you been?”

“Away from you.” Ava’s words slur.

“You’re drunk. You never get drunk.”

“First time for everything.” Ava walks into her room and tries to shut the door, but Sara catches it.

“Ava why are you drunk?”

"Uh alcohol. Duh."

"Ava Im serious."

“Maybe because my life fucking sucks.” Ava takes off her shirt throwing it onto the ground.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it Sara. You go back to doing whatever it is that you do.”

“Ava, are you alright? I understand the break up was hard-“

“Hard? No. It wasn’t actually. It was really easy. It was easy because of you Sara. Because I care too much about you. Because I can’t let you go. Because I still love you. I shouldn’t. I should tell you to leave and never come back, but I can’t. So all my chances were ruined anyway.” Ava rants pulling off her shoes and letting them thud onto the floor.

“This seems like a conversation for later so… just let me help you get into bed.”

“I don’t want your help!” Ava pulls off her pants and walks over to her dresser. “I want to be happy. It shouldn’t be this hard. It shouldn’t be this hard to be happy.” Ava pulls out a paper and stares down at it. “I wish life was like the movies. I wish I could have that happy ending no matter what, but here I am. I tried. I really tried.”

“I know Ava. We can just talk about all of this tomorrow. Let’s put on some pajamas.” Ava doesn’t listen instead she sits down on the edge of her bed.

“I came back.”

“What?” Sara asks half listening, trying to get Ava to put on her pajamas.

“Here.” She hands Sara the paper. Sara unfolds the paper revealing a photo from her senior pictures. It was one of the ones her mother took right before graduation. 

“How did you get this?”

“Back.” Ava says, pulling on the pajama shirt. Sara flips it over. On the back there's a note in Zari’s handwriting.

'She’s trying. Let her try.'

“I came back. Before your graduation. I needed to see you. I was on my way into the school when Zari saw me. She stopped me and told me to go back. She gave me that. I kept it because you meant a lot to me. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life. I didn’t want to give that up.” Ava says climbing into bed. “You looked so beautiful. You looked better and I didnt want to mess that up…mess you up.”

“Ava I this was months ago. You-“ Sara stops when she hears Ava’s snores. "Goodnight, I guess." Sara picks up the clothes and places them into the laundry basket, then places water next to Ava and goes into her own room. She continues to stare down at the picture before deciding to call Zari.  
——————-  
Sara woke up early that morning and did her best to prepare breakfast for Ava. She made toast, eggs, and bacon. Everything looks somewhat edible. She carries the plate to Ava's room, knocking on the door before entering.

“Rise and shine.” Ava groans pulling the covers over her head. “You came home very drunk last night.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“Not yet, which is probably a good thing.”

“Well eat and then we’ll talk.”

“Talk? That means I must’ve done something.”

“You said a few things.”

“I did, didn't I? Just my luck.” Ava says, sitting up. Sara hands her the plate, before placing a kiss on her head then leaving the room.  
——————  
After over an hour Ava finally came out of her room. Sara was waiting on the couch, working through what she should say. Last night all she could think about was how the past few months could’ve never happened. How she could’ve been with Ava this whole time. 

“Hey.” Ava said sitting on the couch.

“Hey.”

“I remember what I said now.” Ava didn’t meet Sara’s eyes.

“I guess the most important question is: was it true?” 

“Which part?”

“For starters… did you come back for me?”

“Yes.”

“And Zari told you to leave?”

“Don’t be mad at her.”

“Oh trust me she got an earful, but Im not."

“She wasn’t wrong to do it. I knew you should’ve been able to have time to go and do or be whatever you wanted. I didn’t want to hold you back.”

“Are you kidding me?! Ever stop to think that you're what I wanted? That I would’ve just been happy with you?!” Sara asks feeling the anger from months before stir back up.

“That’s not enough Sara.”

“Says who?! You’re enough for me. I don’t know how else to show you that. Why do you think I came up here in the first place?”

“Sara, I can't be the main reason you do stuff in your life.”

“I’m sorry to tell you but my world doesn’t revolve around you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you in it. I promise you I can hold my own.”

“I know you can, but… Sara, your life was so much harder with me in it. The hiding and the lying. You have to admit that that wasn’t the best situation. Think about it maturely.”

“There you go again. Saying I’m immature. Frankly it’s you who’s immature. And even if I was, you’re the one who chose to be in a relationship with a 17 year old.”

“You really wanna go there?”

“Yes I do. We should stop avoiding the topic.”

“Fine… I did choose to do that, but I thought maybe just maybe you wouldn’t act your age. Instead you proved me wrong over and over again that you would.” 

“I get maybe sometimes I could be impulsive.“

“Sometimes? You’re here in my apartment right now, because you ran away from home. All because ‘daddy’ said something you didn’t like.”

“First of all, you did pretty much the same thing when you came to Bellevue. Second, If I’m so bad why do you put up with it?”

“Because I love you! And it sucks! You make me reckless and rash and I can’t control myself! Even before you’d bat your eye and I’d say yes to anything.”

“I recall you saying no to me many times. And yeah maybe before it wasn’t the best but maybe I was just tired of hiding! Maybe I was tired of being afraid!”

“I caused all of that, so why are you here now?!”

“Maybe it was worse not being able to touch you or say I love you or just be near you! I loved you through too much shit before to just give it up. You gave up. I didn't. I couldn't. I would’ve ruined my senior year if it wasn’t for Zari, because your leaving crushed me.”

“I knew it would be difficult but I didn’t-“

“Difficult? Difficult was getting up and going to school knowing I wouldn’t see you there. Difficult was finding things to smile about that didn’t remind me of you. Difficult was trying to forgive you after you broke my heart.” Sara starts to cry, angrily wiping at her tears. “Unbearable is better way to explain it. Unbearable was losing the person I loved. Unbearable was having to watch them walk away from me after they promised they wouldn’t. Unbearable was the pain the thought of you caused. But I dealt with it because I still loved you.” Ava moves closer to her, not sure whether to reach out or not.

“Sara I’m so-“

“Don’t apologize, because I beared the unbearable. I handle the difficult. I’m here because I want to be able to love you Ava. Love you without fear and without difficulty and without the unbearable. I want to be with you. Honestly, in one way or another I need to be with you. I came here because I wanted to know that you needed it too. So you can imagine how finding out you moved on felt.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t move on. I tried to, but I couldn’t. When I left I didn’t want to imagine your pain because I knew if I did I would’ve gone against everything and went back to you. I do want to be with you. And I do need you. It’s just… everything was so complicated...I thought everything would be easier, but I love you and I’d rather have you and the hardships than not have you at all. I'm so sorry for all that I put you through.” Ava finally let’s her tears fall. Sara gently wipes them with the pad of her thumb.

“Yeah me too.” Ava looks into her eyes, feeling that the warmth return mixed with a sort of peace. “What does this mean Ava?”

“This means I’m going to make you a new promise. A promise to love you, need you, and never let you go again.” Sara smiles her hand cupping Ava’s cheek, leaning in. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Just before their lips meet, there’s a knock on the door.

“We can never win. Can we?”

“I’m afraid not.” Ava stands wiping away her own tears before opening the door, revealing three police officers.

“Avaline Sharpe?”

“Uh yes.”

“We have a warrant. You’re under arrest for the Harboring of A Runaway and Statutory Rape of Sara Lance. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back.” 

“What?”  
“Please turn around and put your hand behind your back.” Ava does as they say. The officers enter the apartment. “Do you have any weapons on you?” The officer asks placing Ava in handcuffs.

“No.” The officer then begins to read Ava her rights.

“Ava what the hell is going on?” Sara says, walking over to the officers and Ava.

“Call Nora and tell her to call my Mom. Tell her I was arrested.” Ava says putting on her shoes the best she can.

“Who are you?” One of the officers asks.

“I’m Sara Lance.”

“Miss Lance, we are going to take you home now.”

“Take me home?” One of the other officers leads Ava out of the apartment. “Ava!” Sara tries to go after her but the officer catches her.

“Miss Lance, we need you to call your father. He’s very worried about you.”

“He did this, didn’t he?”

“Miss Lance, call your father.” Sara just stands there frozen. Watching as they walk Ava down the stairs then out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again... enjoy

Sara reluctantly called her father who spent most of the phone call berating her. The officer informed her that her parents were waiting for her at the precinct. After gathering her stuff from the apartment, she went with them. When they arrive at the station, the officer leads Sara to the lobby. 

“Oh thank god.” Her mother says bounding from the chair, bringing her into a hug.

“Hi Mom.” Sara hugs her back.

“Sara what were you thinking?”

“That I'm 18 and can have some sort of freedom.”

“Sara what you did was stupid and careless. You’re lucky-“

“Lucky? How is this lucky?”

“Because you’re not hurt.”

“It’s lucky because you're back where you’re supposed to be and Miss Sharpe is where she’s supposed to be… in jail. You’re also lucky I didn’t report the car stolen.” Her father says appearing next to them.

“You did this, didn’t you? You ruined everything.”

“I got you home, where you’re supposed to be.”

“I’m 18!”

“You just turned 18 only a few months ago! You haven’t even learned right from wrong! And as long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules! Now watch you mouth before I-“

“Quinten. She’s had enough happen to her today. She doesn’t need anymore of your threats. You got what you wanted now let’s just take our daughter home.” Her mother says gently.

“I want to see her.” Sara buds in.

“You can’t. You’ll have to wait.”

“All that waiting will be for nothing because you’ll never see her again.” Her father says. “Now let’s go home.”

“No!”

“You don’t have a choice!”

“Sara just got into the car, we can handle this later. Please.” Her mother pleads. Sara gives up going with them to the car. Once she’s in the backseat she texts Nora.

'Nora, Ava got arrested. Not for drugs or anything. But because of me. I don’t remember the charges exactly but she told me to tell you so you can tell her mom. I don’t know what to do. My parents are taking me back to Bellevue. Please please call me when you get this.'  
———————

Sara hadn’t said a word since they got home. She just went up to her room and locked the door. She called Zari and ranged to her. After a few hours of talking Zari promised to come over as soon as possible. Her parents came up to her room a million times, trying but failing to get her out. There was another knock on the door.

“Sara. I know you’re upset but please come down and eat.”

“No! Go away!” Sara didn’t want to be rude. Her relationship with her mother had gotten so much better but she knew she didn’t want to see her father.

“Your father left. Just come down and eat something please.” Sara thought it over before getting out of bed and walking with her mother to the kitchen.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Sara said jabbing her fork into the chicken.

“Do you want to explain to me what’s going on?”

“Do you?”

“Apparently you told your father you were staying with me, so after a week of not hearing from you he called me. Then after I told him you weren’t with me. He figured things out. I begged him to give you some time, which he did, but then out of the blue he tells me he’s gotten a lawyer and talked to the police about Miss Sharpe.”

“I guess thanks for trying.”

“Listen Sara-“ 

“No I’m done listening.” Sara gets up from the table, taking her food back into her room. Not long after her phone rings.

“Nora, hi.”

“Hey.”

“How is she?”

“She’s fine. Her mother is working out the bail, but she’s getting transported back to the States soon. Meaning even if they bail her out, she’ll have to go back.”

“Do we know which jail?”

“Most likely one right outside of Bellevue but-“

“That’s great. That means I can see her.”

“No, Sara, you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“If you two are seen together it could make it look worse.”

“We can’t be sure. Plus, I don’t care about that. People will make their own assumptions. Ava didn’t do anything wrong.” Sara says defensively.

“I'm not trying to upset you Sara, but technically she did. Trust me, she’ll be fine.”

“I really hope so, we were just about to be okay again. We were so so close.”

“I know. Look I’ll make sure she calls you as soon as she can.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Until then I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks Nora.”

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” Sara gang up and only has one thought: 

This was all her fault.  
———————  
“My daughter better be out here in the next thirty minutes or I will file so many lawsuits you’ll think I am Johnathon Lee Riches!”

“Ma’am I’ve already told you-“

“You’ve told me nothing. I’ve contacted the bailiff, everything is straightened out. I want to speak to your captain, now!”

“Right away ma’am.” The officer goes to the captain’s office, but returns not long after. “Your daughter is being released immediately, sorry for the hold up.”

“You should be.”  
———————  
“Thank you, mother.” Ava says as they exit the station.

“It’s temporary they plan to take you back to the States, but this will give us time to figure something out.”

“Like what?”

“Like how we’re going to plead and defend you in court.”

“Defend me? You would do that?”

“You’re my daughter and I don’t want some no name loser getting your case and ruining our families reputation.”

“So what do you have in mind?”

“I believe if we can get some character testimony and prove it was a truly consensual relationship we can get your time reduced.”

“What?”

“Ava you did partake with a minor then proceeded to harbor that minor after she ran away and did not notify her parents.”

“But Sara’s 18 now.”

“That doesn’t matter. He’s allegeding the second offense took place when she was 17 and the first offense took place when she was 18 therefore they have you either way.”

“I have to call Sara.”

“No you will not. That girl has done enough damage.”

“Mother I know you don’t like her, but I love her. When I stop loving her, I’ll be sure to let you know, but until then I’m going to call her.”

“No. What you’re going to do right now is come back home with me. We need to work through this as a family.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not after I bailed you out.”  
———————  
Ava and her family stand around the table trying to figure out the best way to go about the case.

“The charges are Aiding and Abeding a Runaway and Statutory Rape. As for the Aiding and Abetting that’s a Class 2 misdemeanor and won’t be more than a fine. It probably won’t hold up, since she’s 18. But the Stautory Rape is a lot more difficult.” Ava's mother says to herself, fully in lawyer mode. “Ava, is there a chance he can prove you had a sexual relationship?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t have time not to know things. The fact you were even arrested means he must have been planning this and has some sort of evidence. Now let’s focus. Legally in the state of Washington age of consent is 16, but King County gives some leeway for parents or victims to press charges. Most likely theyre going to go for felony statutory rape: 16 months to 2 or 3 years. Prosecution needs to prove: 1. Intercourse occurred. 2. The parties were not married. 3. The victimized party was below the age of consent at the time.”

“So what's our plan? And give me the blunt no bullshit answer.”

“Well we can go about it two ways. We can discredit the victim or we make him the villain and make you the hero. Either way someone’s going to get hurt.”

“What now?”

“We’ve gotten past the arrest and the bail, so now we work toward the arraignment.”

“What should I plead?”

“Until we know what they have, I’m not sure. Preliminary Hearing we still have to wait and see. Pre-trial is when we can truly make a plan.”

“Again I ask, what do you have in mind?”

“First, we claim Mistake of Age and Questionable Credibility. Mistake of Age happens when the alleged perpetrator honestly believed that the victim was over the age of consent. Since this is true, we might be able to mount an effective defense. However, we will need evidence of this.”

“Like what?”

“Text messages, witnesses, fake I.Ds, photos of adult attire/appearance, and location of the initial meeting. For Questionable Credibility we’ll need to show an absence of physical evidence or reason for false allegation. Again...Is there anything that could prove the relations happened?"

“No- I mean yes. There are some pictures.”

“Where are they?”

“At my apartment and Sara has some, but...”

“But what?”

“Her father has seen them.”

“If he doesn’t have any in his possession then it’s just hearsay and can be thrown out. We need to hit the ground running. Nate, I need you to go to Ava’s apartment then go to Bellevue. Try and recover those pictures, then burn them.”

“Hold on-”

“Don't give me any bullshit about them being sentimental. I'm trying to keep you out of prison!”

“Mo-”

“I get you're trying to protect some fantasy of a relationship but I'm trying not to lose another kid! Got it?” Ava nods. “Nate go.” Nate leaves.

“I need to ask. Did you sleep with this girl?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“My apartment. We also went to a hotel and a lodge. No one really knows about that.”

“The people who work there know. Give me the names of the hotel and lodge.” Ava writes them on the paper.

“Wouldn’t that be speculation?”

“Yes but they could use it. We’re going to need a lot of character testimony, if not a miracle.”

“This isn’t looking good, is it?”

“No. Is there any chance of her parents dropping the case?”

“Well her relationship with her mother is better.”

“If we can get one parent on our side, we could build some sway. I need to start making some calls. You need to try and make a list for people to testify.”

“Thank you.”

“Go do as I ask.”  
———————  
Sara woke up the next day feeling tired and drained. It was the same feeling she had after Ava left. She felt mentally exhausted and felt outside of her own body. She didn't want to leave her bed. Trapped in her own head, Sara barely heard the knock on her door.

“Sara. It’s Zari. Can I come in?” Sara got up and unlocked the door. When she did, Zari immediately pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know but I’m still sorry.” They hug tighter before Sara let’s go, closes the door, and walks over to the bed. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m not. I’m waiting for her to call me. She’s supposed to be back in Bellevue soon, but I can’t see her.” Sara says a tear falling down her cheek.

“I’m sure we can find a way.”

“How?”

“I mean technically your parents are pleading on your behalf but you still can choose a side, right?”

“I don’t now. I talked to Nora and she was mostly concerned about making Ava look worse by being with me. I just don’t want her to feel alone or that I’ve abandoned her, but I’ve already ruined her life enough.”

“I’m sorry Sara.”

“Thank you for being here Zari.” Sara pulls her into another hug.

“Always.”  
———————  
The next day, Nate knocks firmly on the door waiting for it to be opened. 

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Uh yes. I’m here to see Sara Lance. You must be Mrs. Lance.” Nate puts out his hand for her to shake it. She’s skeptical at first but takes his hand.

“And you are?”

“Nathaniel He- Henry. Nathaniel Henry. I am a counselor sent to assess Sara for the upcoming trial.”

“Oh. Well then come in. Sara! Someone’s at the door for you!” Sara came down the stairs to see Nate standing in the doorway.

“Nate?”

“Uh hi Sara. Could we speak privately?” Sara's mother walks back into the living room. Sara takes Nate's arm, dragging him further away from her mother.

“What are you doing here? Is Ava okay?”

“Yeah she’s fine. Sara I need you to give me those pictures from the hotel.”

“What?”

“The pictures of you and her.”

“Why?”

“We don’t want your father to use them as evidence against us. Do you know if he has any pictures or copies of them?”

“No. I don’t think so. I don’t know.”

“Could you get them for me?”

“Yes. Wait here.” Sara runs back up the stairs before returning two minutes later with a box in hand. “Last time I looked all the pictures were still in there.” Sara hands him the box.

“Sara I have to ask. When it comes down to it… are you on our side?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Cases like this could make you realize a few things. You may not feel the same way after it all starts. My question is: Will you be able to handle that and still choose Ava?”

“Yes, I love her.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Thank you Mrs. Lance!” Nate yells slipping out the front door.

“What did you two talk about?” Sara's mother asks.

“Nothing I’d like to share.” Sara goes back into her room, stepping over Zari who spent the night on her floor. 

“What happened?”

“Nate came by.”

“Ava’s brother?”

“Yeah.”

“What did he want?”

“Pictures from the night at the hotel.”

“How’d he get past your mom?”

“Said he’s a counselor.”

“Oh wow. Well what's the plan?”

“I don’t know. I’m still waiting for Ava to call me.”

“Well I’ll be right here waiting with you.” Sara’s phone rings.

“Well look like we won’t have to wait long.” Sara presses the answer button. “Hello? Ava?”

“Hey baby.”

“Oh my gosh! I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know, me too.”

“I’m so sorry this happened.”

“I know, me too.”

“I feel horrible.”

“I know, me too.”

“Stop saying ‘I know, me too’.”

“Well stop saying things that I know and agree with.” They both laugh.

“I miss you.”

“I’m coming back to Bellevue.”

“Yeah but only to go to jail.”

“Well yeah but then hopefully you’ll get to see me.”

“That’s unlikely.”

“Sara this trail may get messy-“

“I will still love you and be by your side.”

“Good, I needed to hear that. I have to go soon. I don’t have long.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”  
———————  
The next day Ava woke up early to get ready for her escort. The officers drove her to the local jail for the examination. After the examination she changed into the transportation clothing and they loaded her onto the bus with a few other transportees. 

She had driven on these same roads a million times but the drive felt longer. She stared out at the window at the landscape, which she would’ve otherwise enjoyed, but felt nothing.

“What are you here for?” A woman next to Ava asked. She was young like Ava.

“Rather not say.”

“Oh no. Big crimes?”

“No, I’m innocent… to an extent.”

“I’m not but that’s how I’m going to plead. You from the States?”

“No, but my trails there.”

“You must’ve done something huge for them to spend that much time to get you back there. You must be some type of-“

“Any assumptions you’re about to make are probably not what I did. All due respect but I would rather not talk.”

“Okay, I'm sorry.” A few minutes pass. “So what part are you heading back too?” Ava rolls her eyes. “Look I get you may be the quiet type but I don’t really like to sit in silence and you’re the most non-threatening person on this bus so…”

“Can we just talk about anything else?”

“Sure. I like Canada. The deserts are to die for.”

“They are.” The woman sticks out her hand, which is bound by the handcuffs.

“Kirsten.” 

“Ava.” Ava shakes her hand, rattling her own cuffs.  
———————  
The next day, Nora opens the door, quickly ushering Ava’s family into the apartment.

“Nora, how are you?”

“I’m doing fine Mrs. Sharpe, thank you. How are you?”

“The best I can be, since my daughter already spent a night in jail.”

“I’m sure Ava will be okay.”

“Thank you for calling me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re always cleaning up her messes. I fail to understand why.”

“I bet you wouldn’t.” Nora says under her breath. “Mr Sharpe, how are you?” 

“I'm doing fine. Just want my daughter to be back home.” He says giving her a hug.

“She will be. What’s up Nate! Back so soon?”

“Guess I missed my buddy Ray.” Nate says hugging her. “Where is he?”

“Work. Come in.” Everyone walks inside. “So what’s the plan?” Nora asks once they all sit down.  
———————  
'She’s in Bellevue'

Sara read the text three times before screaming. She texted Nora back a thank you and rushed to get ready. She contemplated going to see her all night. 

“Woah where’s the fire?” Zari asks, pausing her game.

“Ava’s in Bellevue.”

“Oh that’s great.”

“I’m going to go see her.”

“Oh not so great. I thought we decided not to.”

“No I just had not decided yet.”

“Well, your parents will never allow that.”

“I’m going to sneak out.”

“Sara that’s not-“

“Before you say that’s it's ‘stpuid, reckless, or childlike’, the woman I love might be going to prison for a while so…”

“Okay, how are you going to do it?”

“We’re going to-“ There’s a knock on Sara’s door.

“Sara, could we talk?” Sara’s mother asks.

“No go away!” There's silence before the door bursts open.

“Damnit Sara! I’m tired of you being cooped up in your room all the time!”

“What do you want from me?! Dad won’t let me out anyway!”

“All of this for a girl?!”

“Yes.”

“And you love her?”

“Yes.” Her mother eyebrows knit.

“Are you leaving?”

“No, just going to hang out with Zari.”

“You’re lying.” Her mother lets out a breath. “I give up. Do you want to go see her?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“You know where she is?”

“Yes. Tomorrow we’re going to the grocery store and to run errands... at least that’s what I’ll tell your father. That’ll give you at least four hours. That's the best I can do. After that you’ll have to find your own way there.”

“Really?”

“If I let you do this… you no longer stay in your room and you talk to me.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.” Her mother closes the door.

“What just happened?”

“I… I don’t know. I need to text Nora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im ready for the trail to start... are you?


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its 1 AM where I am, but I really wanted to update... its a long one...enjoy

“Are you sure she’s not going to be upset?” Sara asked as they walked up the stairs.

“Of course she will but it’ll be fine. Just ignore her.”

“She’s my ticket into seeing Ava, so I can’t just ignore her.” They walk up the stairs and enter the apartment.

“Change of plans guys…” Nora announces. They all turn to them.

“Hi…” Sara says nervously.

“Sara it's nice to see you.” Nate says giving her a hug.

“Hi Nate. Mr Shapre, it's nice to meet you.” Sara shakes his hand.

“Likewise. I've heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Mrs Sharpe…” Sara says shortly.

“I see you’ve once again tried to ruin my daughter's life.” Ava’s mother shoots back.

“I’m sorry. Her arrest was the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“I'm sure it was. Well it's good you're here. I have a few questions to ask you about your father.”

“Like what?”

“Well to be blunt… I’m looking for dirt, anything to ruin his credibility.”

“I’ll tell you everything I know... if you take me to see Ava.”

“Listen girl, I can see that you feel bad or are sad about what’s happening to my daughter, which you should, but your presence is not going to help.” Ava’s mother says. “So you either-”

“Pam… take the girl to see her or I will.” Ava’s father interjects.

“But-“

“But nothing our daughter could be going to prison. Just take the girl to see her.”

“Fine. Sara, let’s talk.” The two of them walk over to the table and Ava’s mother starts to ask her a bunch of questions. Sara answers them the best she can. Soon enough, they’re in the car headed to Ava.

“I love your daughter.”

“I know. It’s the whole reason we’re all here.”

“Even though you can be a total bitch sometimes Ava still has some reason to respect and love you. I hope you know that.”  
———————  
“Good morning roomie!” Ava groans.

“You’re very loud in the morning.”

“Well technically it’s not the morning. It’s like early afternoon. Anyway… we’re friends now, so you'll have to deal with it.”

“Friends?”

“I mean yes. We were bus buddies and now we’re bunnies.”

“Okay.” 

“Are you ever going to tell me what you’re here for?”

“No.”

“Well I told you.”

“You’re here for vandalism… hardly a crime.”

“Correction: Vandalism, Disorderly Conduct, and Possession of Alcohol. If you dont think that's big then you’re definitely here for something huge.”

“Why are you waking me up, Kirsten.”

“Guards calling for you… you’ve got a visitor.” 

“Now Sharpe!” One of the guards yell. Ava jumps out of bed and rushes to get ready. Ava walks over sticking her wrists out.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know, plus it’s not my job to know.” The guard answers, locking the cuffs.  
———————  
Sara sat at the table, waiting nervously for Ava. A million thoughts running through her head. ‘What if Ava was upset with her? What would she say? WHat if something happened to her in jail?’ Ava walked through the steel door wearing an orange uniform with the cuffs on her wrists. Guided by the officer she circled around the table, sitting down on the other side. The officer undoes the cuffs and walks to the corner of the room.

“Stop crying.”

“I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you like this. I’m sorry I keep ruining your life.” Sara says sniffling.

“Sara, you’re not ruining my life. I mean I do wish we didn’t run into a crisis every time we found our way back to each other.”

“I just can’t believe he won.”

“He didn’t win. I still love you and we’re going to get through this. My mother’s trying to get house arrest, but with the charges… I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be alright. I’m happy you’re here. Wait… how’d you get here?”

“Your mother… she brought me.” Ava laughs.

“You’re not serious.”

“It wasn’t my idea, but I made a deal.” Ava’s mother says sitting down next to Sara.

“Well thank you for bringing her, Mother.”

“I only agreed to this, so I could get what I needed. But also so everything could be out in the open. Are you going to tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Sara asks.

“It’s not the time.”

“I think it is the time.”

“Ava.” Sara tries again.

“I also made a deal.”

“What deal?”

“If my mom was to defend me… I would go back to Victoria… permanently.”

“Oh that’s it?”

“You’re not upset?”

“No… actually I was planning to come to Vancouver too.”

“What?” “No the hell you’re not.” Ava and her mother say at the same time.

“Sara, your father wouldn’t allow that.” Ava says concerned.

“I’m moving out soon anyway… and I’m 18.”

“Here we go again.” Ava’s mother says rolling her eyes.

“Mom please.”

“No Avaline… problems follow this girl.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Sara questions.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No you did. Problems seem to follow us, I get it.”

“I can accept that but coming to Victoria is a big change. What about your friends?”

“I just want to be with you. That’s all I need.” Ava’s mother scoffs.

“That's not a way to live, but there's no reasoning with you two, plus I dont have the time. Avaline we have the arraignment in a few days. Until we can see what they have, I won’t know what to advise you to do. Before we get to the arraignment I need to tell you that they can take away your teaching license.” 

“What?”

“Due to the nature of the crimes, restrictions are destined to happen, but if they take away the license there won't be a chance of you getting it back. This means you’ll have to inform the University. Then they’ll have to notify staff and students, which means the media might get involved. If they do, your reputation will be shot along with the license.”

“What are her options?” Sara asks.

“She could take a bargain or-”

“Absolutely not. The only thing my father will ask for is for us never to see each other again. What else?”

“Well she-”

“Guys, I don't have much time, so maybe you two can talk about this later.” Ava interrupts.

“Yes of course. How is it in there? Sorry I know it's a cliche type of question.” Sara attempts.

“The cliche answer is that the food sucks, but I haven’t been here long.”

“Hopefully you won't be here for much longer.” Sara says taking her hand.

“Yeah hopefully.” 

“Ooooo Sharpie! Let me get some of that!”

“Piss off Kirtsen!”

“New friend?”

“Bunkie.”

“Oh. How-“

“Times up, Sharpe.” The guard says approaching the table.

“That was only like five minutes.” Sara complains.

“I know.” Ava stands up, holding out her wrists. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sara leans in for a kiss, but Ava backs away.

“This is not how I want to have our back-together kiss. We’ll have it soon. Bye, Mother.”

“Bye.” The guard walks Ava out of the room.  
———————  
“Ava. Ava. Ava.”

“What?!” Ava finally answers annoyed, putting down her book.

“Who was the blonde?”

“My girlfriend.”

“She came to see you?”

“What did it look like?” Ava asks sarcastically.

“Ava, are you going to tell me what you did?”

“No.”

“But I told you. Please. Please. Please.”

“If I tell you will you leave me alone and not ask about it?”

“Yes, cross my heart.”

“They want to charge me with Harboring A Runaway and Statutory Rape.”

“But you’re innocent right?” Ava doesn't respond. “Right?”

“It's almost lights out and I'm gonna try and catch a shower.” Ava says grabbing her toiletries and leaving the cell.  
———————  
Sara sat in the car with Ava's mother on the way back to Bellevue.

“I need your address.”

“I'm surprised you don't already have it, since you've been there before.”

“Yeah well I was hoping not to interact with your family ever again, but here I am.” 

“Well I’m not going home. I'm going to Nora’s. My mother will pick me up from there.”

“Okay.” There’s a long silence, before Ava’s mother speaks. “I don’t like you.”

“I know, I'm not your biggest fan either.”

“I don’t like you but Ava seems to love you. I know I am the bad guy- or one of the bad guys in your story but I just want to protect Ava.”

“From me?”

“No from herself.”

“Well maybe if you would've let her live her life she wouldn't have gotten into this.”

“You don't know what it's like to be a parent. I had three very different kids to raise. I tried my best with each one of them. Not that I owe you any explanation, but I let Ava live and then she got into drugs. After that my son, Rip, convinced me he could take care of her… so again I let her live, but then Rip died. She struggled after that and I was there, but after losing a child it's very hard to completely be there. So once again I tried to let her live and then she ran away to Bellevue. I sent Nate to try and get her back, but she didn't come. So I left it alone then she gets shot. Then I got a call threatening everything she's worked for. My point is that I’ve tried letting Ava live and Ava always finds a way into trouble. I’m not the villain in this story… I’m just a mother.”

“Youdidagoodjob.” Sara mumbles.

“What was that?”

“You did a good job… raising Ava… and the others. Nate is cool and successful. Ava is strong and super intelligent. And from the stories Ava has told me, Rip was an amazing human being. So you didn’t do a horrible job. I’m not trying to ruin Ava’s life, I love her and she's not trying to ruin her own either. We just seem to find ourselves in these situations.”

“I know you love her. I can see it. I'd be an imbecile not to, but as a parent when you see something that can jeopardize your child you go into full attack mode. I used to think Ava could never choose for herself, because of her past relationships. All of which turned out horrible to say the least, but you… you are different. I know that now. I apologize for nothing I’ve said...well maybe some things, but for a while Ava was my rock. She never knew it, but she was.”

“She's been mine too. But now I think it's time for us to be hers.” 

“Yeah but not me. You. I need to focus on being her attorney.”

“Okay well as her attorney what’s next?”

“The big thing we need to figure out is a plea.”

“So guilty or not guilty?”

“No, it's not that simple. She could plea guilty, which any attorney with good sense would rarely recommend, plea not guilty, which could buy us some time, or plea no contest, which means she neither agrees or disagrees with the charges against, but just wants to close the case, but in this instance she must still face all the consequences. There’s also taking a deal, which you've already said no to. I’m thinking she should plea not guilty and we fight it, but for this we need a way to sway the judge and/or the jury on the view of your father. He most likely will come in as the protective and right-doing parent, and they will eat that up. The information you gave me might help, but that only weakens his professional and family relationship. We need a way to alter how he's perceived. I'm sure I can find something if I-.” 

“His drinking.”

“You've already told me about that” 

“There’s a few instances that you can use against him. I have proof of negligence or whatever.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“He tried ruining my life… I think I have the right to return the favor.”

“Tell me everything.”  
———————  
They pull up outside of Nora’s apartment. Sara is about to get out when Ava’s mother stops her. “There's one more thing.” Her mother reaches behind the passenger seat pulling out an envelope. “This is a parental consent agreement. I modified it for this case especially. It basically states that the parent approves of this relationship and can conclusively state that it is a mutually consensual relationship. It also states that they can not testify against Ava.”

“You want me to give this to my mother?”

“Yes. Inside there are also some character witness forms. Have whoever you trust fill them out and sign off. They also can not testify against Ava, only on Ava’s behalf.”

“Okay.”

“Good night Sara.”

“Good night Mrs. Sharpe.”  
———————  
After a week, Ava had finally gotten the chance to be out of the prison. Eve if the only fresh air she got was during the walk from the van into the courthouse. As soon as she entered her mother came to her.

“There you are.”

“Hi Mother.” The officer uncuffs her.

“Pick up time is in at 2, meaning you've got 3 hours. Do not leave this location, unless a medical emergency has occurred or else you will be charged with evading police.”

“Thank you officer Rodney.” Ava says messaging her wrists.

“Good luck Sharpe.” He leaves.

“When we get in there we want to get as much information out of the prosecution as possible, so there are rules I need you to follow. Do not talk unless spoken to only by the judge. Do not interact with Mr Lance. Do not show any fear. No matter what Mr Lance says or the prosecution threatens do not allow them to intimidate you. I am in your corner and I am one of the best. Oh and I know it may be hard but try to limit interaction with Sara also… at least until she can speak for a sure side”

“Yes ma’am, but I’m pretty sure she's on our side though.”

“You never know. Ready?”Ava nods, her stomach already turning. They walk into the courtroom and take their seats in the rows. Not long after, the Lance family and their attorney walk in. Sara sends Ava a shy smile, which Ava was going to return but a nudge from her mother told her not to. After half an hour the Judge calls them up. 

“Let's kill two birds with one stone...Miss Sharpe after reviewing the evidence provided by the prosecution I have concluded that there is probable cause. Preliminary hearing over. Now, the arraignment. Let’s start by stating the charges: Harboring A Runaway or Aiding and Abetting, and Statutory Rape. What does the prosecution wish to pursue?” The Judge states.

“We would like to drop the Harboring charge but fully pursue the Statutory Charge.”

“Defense?”

“We accept the drop of charges.”

“Prosecution would also like to clarify that if there is not a guilty plea, we are fully prepared to pursue the maximum sentence and push to get Miss Sharpe’s teaching license revoked. On the other hand, we would also like to offer a settlement of up to a year jail time, restrictions on teaching license, and a no contact restraining order in favor of Mr Lance’s daughter.”

“Is that threat?” Avas mother fires.

“Just an ultimatum of sorts.”

“Well you can take your ultimatum and-”

“Counselors.” The Judge warns. “After reviewing the case, bail is set at $8,000 U.S. dollars. How does the defendant plea?”

“Do you want to settle?” Ava whispers to her mother.

“No we can fight it. Worse case scenario is you get another year and lose your license.”

“Thats horrible.”

“Sara or License?”

“Sara.”

“My client pleads not guilty.” Ava’s mother announces.

“Alright, Attorney Sharpe and Attorney Carter, we’re prepared to start the trial in two months. Are we in agreement? Court adjourned.” The judge strikes the gavel.  
———————  
When they walk out of the room Avas mother pulls her aside.

“Give us a minute.” Ava’s mother says to the approaching guard.

“What is it?” 

“Ava, I think you should have that kiss.”

“What?”

“The one with Sara.”

“Wh- you don't think I’ll win do you?”

“If they have great evidence, the best we can do is lower the sentence and you know I'm not one to settle, but you’re my daughter and I care about you.” Sara and her family were just walking out of the courtroom.

“Sara!” Ava calls. Sara moves to her, but her father grabs her arm. Sara snatches it away from him and speeds over, wrapping her arms around Ava. Ava holds her tightly. “It’ll be okay.”

“Maybe.” Ava leans in for the kiss but Sara backs away.

“What happened to waiting?”

“I don’t think we have time to wait.”

“You're giving up?”

“Sara-”

“No, we’re going to have an amazing kiss when you come home.”

“But-“

“I love you.” Sara says cutting her off.

“I love you too.”

“We need to go Sara.” Sara’s mother says approaching them. Sara’s mother flashes a quick smile to Ava, which Ava returns, then leads Sara over to her father, who’s fuming from watching the encounter.  
———————  
The guard took off the cuffs and closed the door as Ava stepped into her cell.

“You're back, finally.”

“Why are you still up? Isn't it your nap time?”

“I wanted to grill you about what happened.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that.”

“We did but I’m too nosey. Wait, your eyes are red. Have you been crying? It's not looking good is it?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry. Well I met with my lawyer today. We decided on going with the plea… five years, but bail $17,500 for everything.”

“Shit, that's a lot.”

“Yeah but second strike and new charges so… what about you?”

“We’re going to fight it, but if it doesn't go well I don't know what I’m going to do. I don’t think I can say goodbye to Sara.”

“Then don't say goodbye, say see you later. You won’t be in here long, you’re too good for this place.”

“I hope you’re right.”  
———————  
“You hugged her?! You hugged her?!” Quinten yelled at Sara when they arrived home.

“Yes and?”

“After everything I’m doing for you, you’re spitting in my face!”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO ANY OF THIS!”

“You-“

“Quinten yelling at her is not going to change the fact that it happened.” Sara’s mother says.

“You don’t get to speak either...you smiled at her...like you are buddies or some shit! I can't believe I’ve been betrayed by my own family. I need a drink.” Quinten grabs his jacket and slams the door.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Don’t worry about it Mom. I’m used to it. He storms out, gets drunk, comes back, and passes out on the couch.”

“I’m sorry about that too.”

“You should be. It started after you left.”

“No, he’s always drank. He just got back off the wagon. I never apologized for leaving. I should have. You needed me and I wasn’t there...I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine with it. I’ve learned to be independent, but you’re here now and that’s what counts.”

“Yeah. I’m happy we’re rebuilding. I’ve missed you. I have those papers for you. I thought signing them was the least I could do.” She hands Sara the envelope.

“Thank you Mom.”

“Hey do you wanna go for ice cream? I know today was a hard day.”

“Sure, but can we stop Nora’s first? I need to drop off the papers.”

“Sure.”  
———————  
The two months turned into three then four due to the date constantly being pushed back. Ava had started to spiral, every time she did Kirsten was there to remind her that on the other side was her happy life with Sara. They had become great friends. Sara was there for her but couldn’t do much to comfort her over the phone or during the sparse visits they had. Since she'd woken up Ava’s chest felt heavy. Today was the trail.

“Today’s the day.” Kirtsten said waking Ava up.

“I don’t think I’m ready.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Then you’ll be my bunkie for a few years.”

“Great.” Ava says sarcastically.

“Get up. You have a trial to get to.”  
———————-  
After four months of stomach aches, near panic attacks, days where she couldn't eat, daily calls with her mother, and tension in her pod, Ava was finally ready to go into court. The guard came and got her from the cell and brought her to the van. Ava was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t even notice when she’d arrived at the courthouse. Officer Rodney walked her to her mother who was waiting outside the courtroom. He took off the cuffs.

“Good luck Sharpe.”

“Thank you Rodney.”

“Alright remember keep a level head and don’t react to anything. Try to remain neutral. There isn’t a jury. I didn’t want to risk any extra sway. Ready?” Her mother says.

“Yes, Mother.” To Ava’s surprise her mother brought her into a hug. She hugged her back. As they entered the courtroom, Ava saw her family, Nora, Ray, and a few former students sitting in the rows. She looked around for Sara but she was nowhere to be found, neither was her mother. 

The trail started with both sides debating Ava’s character. Her mother used the written testimonies as evidence of her goodness, while Attorney Carter used Ava’s past, most of which Ava had forced herself to forget, but she bore through it. Her mother combatted this by bringing up some things only Sara could have told her. It wasn’t until he brought up Ava's brother that her mother truly went into full attack mode. It was truly amazing to see the hint of panic across the prosecution and Quinten’s face.

“I’d like to call my first witness.” The prosecutor says, walking to the center of the courtroom. Ava wasn’t surprised that Mia walked through the doors and took her seat on the stand. Mia sent a smirk toward Ava, after saying her oath. “Good morning, Miss Ross.”

“Good morning.”

“What was your relationship with Miss Sharpe?”

“She was my teacher.”

“Did you ever notice any favoritism towards Miss Lance from Miss Sharpe?”

“Yes. They were always communicating in secret.”

“Objection! Speculation.” Ava’s mother calls, standing.

“Sustained.”

“What made you believe Miss Sharpe and Miss Lance had more to their relationship?”

“I saw the two of them getting out of the same car one morning and I saw them share glances and sometimes touches.”

“Anything else?”

“Sara had the highest grade in class but she was previously failing every other class.”

“Objection. Relevance.” Avas mother says again.

“It’s relevant because I’ve seen them together outside of school.”

“I would now like to show security footage of Miss Sharpe and Miss Lance at a fast food drive-thru.” Attorney Carter says. “Is this what you saw Miss Ross?”

“Yes.”

“No further questions.”

“Don’t worry I’ve got this.” Ava’s mother whispers before standing. “Miss Ross when did your brother graduate?” Ava’s mother asks. Mia visible stiffened. 

“Objection! Relevance.” Attorney Carter yelled standing.

“Sustained.”

“Miss Ross, do you like Miss Sharpe?”

“Objection! Relevance again.”

“I’m getting there, your honor.”

“Overruled.”

“Do you like Miss Sharpe?”

“She was a good teacher but she clearly picked favorites.”

“You must’ve been upset about this…”

“Objection! Leading the witness.”

“Sustained.”

“Did you ever confront Miss Sharpe about her alleged favoritism?”

“Yes.”

“At this point did you or did you not try to blackmail her?”

“Yes but-“

“So one could say you have a grudge against Miss Sharpe for not giving into your demands? Or making sure you’re the best like your brother was? Or maybe a grudge against Sara because she had a higher grade than you in the class?”

“Obj-“

“Sara’s a bitch and doesn't deserve to have the higher grade in the class. The only way to explain it is that she was screwing the teacher!”

“Miss Ross! Your language is highly inappropriate. Clearly you do have some sort of grudge. We will be striking this testimony from the record. You are dismissed.” Ava’s mother smiled and returned to her seat. Attorney Carter went back to his table whispering with an angry Quinten.

“I’d like to call my first witness.” Ava's mother says taking her place in the middle of the courtroom. Sara’s mother entered the room, did the oath, and took her seat on the stand. 

“Misses Lance-“

“Just Miss.”

“My apologies. Miss Lance, could you tell me what this is?” Ava’s mother slid a paper in front of her.

“This is a parental consent agreement.”

“Could you confirm whether or not that is your signature?”

“It is.”

“Do you recall signing this agreement?”

“I do.”

“If I may ask why did you sign this agreement?”

“My daughter asked me to.”

“Could you clarify who that daughter was?”

“Yes. My youngest, Sara.”

“Thank you. No further questions.” Her mother walked back to her seat, while Attorney Carter stood.

“Miss Lance, when did you sign that agreement?”

“I can’t recall the exact time.”

“Do you truly not remember or are you just saying that because Attorney Sharpe asked you to?”

“Objection! Argumentative Question.”

“Sustained.”

“Could you provide a day?”

“The night Quinten called Attorney Sharpe about my daughter’s relationship with Miss Sharpe.”

“I’m sorry what? Mr Lance were you aware of this relationship previously?” The judge asks.

“Yes your honor I was but I wasn’t aware she signed any type of agreement.”

“Mr Lance, if you were aware of the relationship why wait until now to bring it up?” Ava’s mother asks.

“Because your daughter is a disgusting pervert!” Quinten snaps.

“Mr Lance! I will not have that type of outburst in my courtroom!” The Judge yells. “Why did you report this case at this time Mr Lance?”

“I informed Miss Sharpe that if the relationship did continue I would have charges brought against her. My daughter left home and over two weeks later I found out she went to Canada to be with her.”

“So Miss Sharpe herself did not pursue the relationship?”

“No but-“

“Mister Lance, you were not only aware of the previous relationship but you also failed to report it. You also were not aware of where your daughter was during this two week period.”

“Your honor-“

“Did your daughter request this trail? You know what, don't answer that. Call in Sara Lance.” The Judge says to the officer. “Miss Lance thank you for the testimony, you are free to go.” Sara's mother leaves the stand and sits with the guests in the rows. When Sara enters the room, Ava’s vision narrows to only her. The nervousness in her stomach grows. Sara does the oath and takes the seat on the stand. 

“How are you Miss Lance or can I call you Sara?”

“Sara’s fine.”

“How are you?”

“As good as I can be.”

“Sara, how would you describe your relationship with your father?”

“Distant, almost like two seperate worlds.”

“What about Miss Sharpe?”

“Wonderful. She’s amazing.”

“At any point in the relationship did you feel pressured at all?”

“No.”

“Did she ever blackmail or threaten you?”

“No.”

“Did you two meet at school?”

“No, a bar.”

“A bar?”

“Yes your honor.”

“Were you underage at the time?”

“Yes your honor.”

“Was Miss Sharpe aware of this?”

“No, your honor.”

“Sara, were relations occurring within this relationship before your mother signed the consent document?” Sara looks toward Ava’s mother. Ava’s mother takes a breath and nods, giving her the okay.

“Yes your honor.”

“Miss Sharpe, do you admit to having relations with Sara even before this document?”

“Yes your honor.” 

“Thank you Sara, I have no further questions you’re free to leave.” Sara got off the stand passing by the two tables and taking a seat next to her mother.

“Counselors please approach the bench.” Ava’s mother and Attorney Carter approach the bench. They all quietly converse before the Judge speaks up.

“Let’s take a recess. Counselors in my chambers.” Everyone shuffled to exit the courtroom. Officer Rodney walked over to take Ava back to the holding cell.

“Could I have a minute?” Sara asks.

“I'm not sure about that ma’am.”

“Please Rodney.”

“Fine. Two minutes… I’ll be four steps away.”

“Thanks Rodney.” Ava says.

“What do you think they’re talking about in the chambers?”

“Not sure.”

“So it’s out in the open now.”

“Yeah. I guess I know where I’ll be for the next three or four years.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Yes we do. I just want to tell you that I want you to go to college and have memories-“

“Ava don’t you dare break up with me.”

“I’m not. I just want you to enjoy life and not be stuck worrying about me. Of course don’t just forget about me. Maybe give me a call at least every month. I’ll need to hear your voice to get through this.”

“Ava we don’t know if-“

“That’s it. Come on.” Officer Rodney says.

“We’ll see what happens.”  
———————  
Sara leaves the room, catching up to her mother as she was walking out of the courthouse.

“Mom, thank you.” Sara says, giving her a tight hug.

“For what?”

“For saying what you said on the stand. The lying.” Sara whispered the last part.

“I didn't lie. He asked me to provide a day. I chose to provide that day.”

“Clever.” 

“Maybe a little.”

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes. I want to get out of here before I face your father's wrath.”

“I understand. I love you Mom.”

“I love you too Sara. I'll see you soon?”

“Of course.” They hug one last time. Sara watches as her mother gets into the Uber and pulls off.

“Sara Lance?” An officer asks.

“Yes.”

“The Judge would like to speak with you.”

———————  
When Sara enters the Judge's chamber, he’s standing behind his desk.

“Please sit Miss Lance.” The judge says gesturing to the chair. “In all honesty… from what I have assessed Miss Lance you have been making her own life choices and decisions for a while. I believe you are mature enough to do so. Your father has not been there completely, your mother even less, so I can see how you found yourself with Miss Sharpe. This case seems to be full of grudges and not roundly based on your wellbeing. I must ask one again… is there reason to believe you were taken advantage of or had no consent in your relationship?”

“No sir there is not.”

“Okay.” The judge picks up his phone and places it to his ear. “We’re ready. Follow me.” They leave the chambers and re-enter the courtroom. The judge takes his place on the podium.

“I am ready to rule, but before I do. It has become clear to me that this trail had nothing to do with Miss Lance herself. From what I’m seeing all of this could’ve been avoided. With that everyone please stand. Due to the nature of this case, my verdict is as follows… Avaline Sharpe you are found guilty of Statutory Rape and will serve up to two years in King County Detention Center. Mr Lance you're requesting for a restraining order is denied and no restriction will be placed on Miss Sharpe’s educational license. Miss Lance you are free to continue as an adult, but if you are to stay in Mr Lance's home, which personally I do not recommend, you must follow his rules but you are no longer a minor meaning anything you do does not necessarily have to concern him. Court is adjourned.” The judge bags the gavel. Silence fills the room. 

“I’m sorry Ava.” Ava’s mother says.

“It’s alright Mom you told me what the outcome could be. Thank you for defending me.”

“Don’t worry Ava at most you’ll spend a year.”

“Let's hope so.”

“I love you. I should’ve said it more.” Tears start to fall down Ava’s mother’s cheeks.

“It’s alright. I love you too Mom.” They bring each other into a tight embrace. Ava releases her and turns to see that everyone else is crying also. Her own tears fall. Each one hugs her and tells her they love her, before the only one that remains is Sara. The look at each other before Sara rushes over and embraces Ava, squeezing her as if she never wanted to let go. Sara starts to sob. Ava pulls back wiping her tears the best she could. 

“I-“ Before Sara could get out what Ava assumed was yet another apology Ava kissed her. Truly kissed her. She put everything into it. All of her hope, her love, and everything she wanted to say. Sara returned it in kind, before pulling back.

“I love you so much.” Ava says resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

“It’s time.” Officer Rodney says approaching them. Ava slowly releases Sara, which was the hardest thing she’d ever have to do. Ava turns her back to Rodney as she clicks on the cuffs. The whole time Ava doesn’t take her eyes off Sara.

“Take care of each other.” Ava says looking between Sara and her mother. In the next instant Ava is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry its okay I'm crying too
> 
> I can’t wait to see your reactions


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... I did not forget about you. I had some bad writers block, but I'm back. Thank you for your patience and support. Thank you for the kudos and the comments, and for reading my story. I truly have enjoyed writing for you guys and seeing your reactions. I'm sad this is the end, but hopefully it's a good one.
> 
> Enjoy

After changing into her faded khaki uniform, the guard walked Ava back to her cellblock. As soon as the door closed, Kirsten rushed up to her with sadness written all over her face.

“Looks like I’m going to be here for a while.” Ava says walking to her cell.

“How long?”

“Two years.”

“Well, at least we have each other.”

“Yay.” Ava fains.

“That sounded fake.”

“You’re a bright one, aren’t you?”

“Just so you know my feelings are hurt.”

“I’m joking.”  
——————  
FOUR MONTHS LATER | ONE YEAR AND 8 MONTHS TO GO

“So what did you think?”

“I- I…”

“If you didn't like it, it's okay. You don't ha-“

“I love you.” Ava’s eyes snap up to Sara’s.

“You do?”

“I'm so in love with you. I love you even more than before, but saying it this time is just… it's different somehow. Not that I didn't mean it at first, but that I have absolutely no doubts now. I love you, Ava Sharpe.”

“I love you, Sara Lance.”  
\-----------  
Sara woke up with yet another headache. Every night she dreamed about her memories with Ava. They made her miss Ava more, but they also brought a smile to her face. Sara turned over looking at the clock. It was 10o’clock.

“Oh shit. Im late.” Sara jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to get ready. 

“Stop stomping.” Her roommate groaned.

“It's 10, we’re late.” Sara yells brushing her teeth, while pulling on her clothes.

“You know you can have like at least one late day, right?”

“You’re supposed to be a good influence.”

“No, I'm supposed to be a good roommate.” After getting ready Sara grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. “I'll see you later Abby.”

“Bye Sara.” Sara ran through the quad to her class. When she got to the classroom everyone’s eyes were on her. Sara quickly found her seat in the back of the class.

“Cytology page 183.” A classmate whispers.

“Thanks.” Sara whispers back.  
———————  
“Woah!” Kirsten yells. Ava quickly pulls on her shirt. “I haven’t seen that before.”

“Seen what?”

“You got shot?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“School shooter.”

“Damn, you’re a badass.”

“Thanks.”

“You have a phone call by the way.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Don’t forget we had a deal.”

“I won’t.”  
———————  
After her last class, Sara rushed to her dorm room to call Ava. After waiting through the operator, the call finally connects.  
“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How's school?”

“Stressful, but worth it. Hows.. ya know.”

“Stressful, but totally not worth it. Are you enjoying college?”

“As best I can. I have a teacher that has a teaching style like yours. It makes me miss you more.”

“I miss you too. I miss teaching a little more though.” 

“Sure you do.”

“You’re right. I miss you more than anything.”

“What did you eat today?”

“I guess you could call it a hotdog, but I'm not sure that's what it was. You?”

“Burger and friends.”

“You’re making me jealous.” Kirsten taps Ava on the shoulder. “I have to go. I promised some of my time to Kirsten.”

“Oh well I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”  
—————- ONE YEAR AND 6 MONTHS TO GO  
“Hey.” Ava says dryly.

“You sound distant. Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Sara asks.

“I’ve missed you. It’s been a while since you’ve been here.”

“Yeah I’ve been in school. I’m sorry I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Okay.”

“You’re not actually pissed are you?”

“No, I shouldn’t be. I don’t want you to get stressed out.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just need time to manage. I’ve got this.”

“Clearly not.”

“So you are upset?”

“Yeah, some people would be upset if the person they loved never came to see them. Maybe this is just too much for you to handle. Maybe-“

“Maybe what? Maybe we should break up? Oh great! Go ahead and do what you do best: leave!”

“You don’t think it’s hard for me?”

“It’s hard on this end too, but who cares about how I feel as long as Ava has one less problem on her plate, right?”

“Don’t do that! Don’t try and switch this around.”

“Why not? Oh my bad, I forgot break ups are easier for you.” Ava scoffs. 

“If this is how our conversation is gonna go, I don’t think we should talk right now.”

“Great Ava just great.”

“It's almost rec time. I’ve gotta go.” Ava says hanging up.

“That didn't sound like it went well.” Kirsten says.

“Not in the mood Kirsten.” Ava walks off. 

——————— ONE YEAR AND 5 MONTHS TO GO  
“Yo Sharpie you got a visitor.” Kirsten yells.

“Not interested.”

“No, you don't get to do that. You don’t get to sulk. You don't get to not see your family. At least your family came. You're gonna serve your time and then you're gonna go back to her and your family got it? Now get up!” Ava reluctantly does. 

“I don't know what to say to them.”

“Say that you love them and you'll see them soon. Now go.”

——————— ONE YEAR AND 4 MONTHS TO GO  
Sara picked up her phone seeing the familiar number.

“You are receiving a call from King County Detention Center, do you wish to accept? If so press one, if not hang up now.” Sara presses one.

“I owe you an apology. I was a complete ass.”

“We all have our bad days.”

“I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve that.”

“Ava, it's truly alright. You’re allowed some bad days.”

“Thanks Sara. Tell me about your day.” 

———————- ONE YEAR AND 3 MONTHS TO GO  
“Look what I snagged.” Kirtsen says, slyly showing Ava a small bag of powder.

“No. Absolutely not!”

“Why? It's just a little pick em up. There’s no excitement in this place.”

“One, stuff in here isn't clean… it's synthetic. You’ll take one hit and lose your mind. Two, I'm a former addict and I know what a ‘little pick me up’ leads to. Three, I don't want to even be involved and you shouldn't want to either. What if they do shake downs and find that? You don't want that extra time.”

“Well what do you suggest I do with it?”

“Flush it or trade it, just don’t have it in here.”

“Fine. You have a phone call by the way.” Ava hops off her bunk and walks over to the phones.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Sara. I’m sorry about your birthday. We were on lockdown.”

“No, it’s cool. I understand. School keeps me busy, anyway.”

“Did my mother still give you my present?”

“Yes, your letter was very sweet.”

“No, there was something else! I don’t want to tell you and ruin the surprise.”

“It’s okay Ava. You can give it to me next year.”

“Right after I miss another birthday.”

“It’s okay. I’d like it better if you gave it to me in person anyway.”

———————- ONE YEAR AND 2 MONTHS TO GO  
Ava sat in her bunk reading her book as always, when Kirsten burst into the cell.

“Ava, there’s going to be a fight!”

“Fights equal lockdown.”

“But it’s the only form of entertainment. They’re going after Kaycee.”

“The snitch?”

“Yes.” Ava thinks about it.

“No, not interested and you shouldn’t be either.”

“I’m not getting involved, just spectating.”

“Do whatever.” Not long after Ava heard the guards rushing into the cell block.

———————- ONE YEAR TO GO  
“Not long now.” Kirsten said.

“Yeah only another year.”

“Well you’re halfway through.”

“I’ve missed so much already. Holidays and Sara’s birthday.”

“Yeah and that wasn’t fair but you’ll see her soon. Are you not happy about that?”

“Yeah I am. I'm just...”

“ Oh you’re nervous about seeing Sara aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“I completely understand. Performance problems happen, it's okay.”

“Shut up.” They laugh.

“You’re going home soon and you’ll get to enjoy everything the world has to offer again. Amazing food, amazing drinks, an amazing bed, and best of all...amazing sex. So cheer up.”

——————— 8 MONTHS TO GO  
Ava sat down across from her mother in the visitation room.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“She didn’t come?”

“Midterms.”

“Oh. How is she?”

“Good. Doing very well in school. She definitely earned her scholarships.”

“She hasn’t come to see me yet but she calls.”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t know what to say. She was going to come last family day, but she’s not ready. I guess it all got too real.”

“I understand I can give her time. How’s Dad?”

“He’s doing fine. Nate is also. He wanted me to say hi for him.”

“I miss everyone.”

“I know you do, but not much longer.”  
——————— 6 MONTHS TO GO  
Kirsten rushed into the cell, startling Ava. Ava looked over to see that she was crying.

“What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“The best and worst thing ever.”

“Kirsten what happened?”

“You're going home.”

“Yeah but not for another six months.”

“No, Ava you're going home today. They told me to come and tell you. They want you to pack your stuff.”

“Im sorry what?” Ava asks, all of her feelings bubbling to the surface.

“Pack your stuff, Sharpe, I'm not waiting all day. You're going home.” The guard says. 

“I'm going home!!” Ava cheers, gathering her stuff.

“No, it's not a good thing. You're leaving me. I don’t have any other friends in here. What if I get stuck with a horrible bunkie? Would you really want that for me? Maybe I can stash something on you and they'll have to keep you here.”

“Don't you dare.” Kirsten continues to cry. “Stop crying.” Ava hugs her tightly. “I'll call you as much as I can. Stay out of trouble.”

“I'll try.” Soon Ava is changing back into her civilian clothes and walking through the prison doors. Ava took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. She looked back up to where her cell window was, seeing Kirsten waving at her. Ava waved back. 

“I’m gonna miss you Sharpe, but don't come back here.”

“I don't plan on it, Officer Rodney.”

Ava continues to walk towards the parking lot. In the distance she can see her mother’s car. When she sees blonde hair exiting the car along with her mother, her heart starts to beat out of her chest. She doesn’t know whether to walk to her or run. She decides the latter. She picks up her speed until she's running through the gates. Sara starts running towards her also. Ava can already see the tears falling from her eyes. When they meet, Sara jumps into her arms. Sara looks different, even more mature than before. 

“I missed you so so much.” Ava says,through her own tears. Sara doesn’t respond, instead planting a loving kiss on her lips.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Sara, I’d like to hug my daughter now.” Ava’s mother says. 

“She’s not gonna move. Hi Mom.” Ava opens one of her arms for her mother.

“Welcome home sweetheart.”  
———————-  
Soon they’re in the car headed to what Ava assumes is her parents house, but when they drive past the turn, Ava couldn’t help but ask. “Where are we going?” 

“Your new apartment.” 

“My what?” After another ten minutes of driving they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. The complex was as luxurious as Ava expected.

“Mom, You didn’t have to do this.”

“Well I did. Your old apartment’s lease expired, so you needed a new place anyway. You’re lucky I didn’t buy you a house. Of course, I was tempted to but I know you enjoy a … simpler lifestyle. Don’t worry I had all of your belongings brought up.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“It's close enough to the University so Sara won't have to commute so far, but far enough so you won’t be bothered by the students’ activities.”

“So Sara can what?”

“I mean I just assumed…” Ava’s mother stammers.

“I mean if you wouldn’t mind.” Sara says.

“Of course I don’t… I just. I thought you weren’t ready for something like that.”

“I practically lived with you for a while so I’m ready.”

“Okay then, Sara, would you like to move in with me?”

“Yes very much.” Sara kisses her and tries to pull back, but Ava just pulls her in closer. The kiss starts to become heated, but Ava’s mother clears her throat, causing them to separate.

“Sorry.” Ava says, blushing.

“Just reminding you I'm here. I’m happy you’re going to stay here where I can help.”

“You mean where you can monitor me?”

“No- okay yes, but can you blame me?”

“Of course not, Mother. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. Now let’s head inside.” They walk up the stairs into the apartment. 

“Surprise!” Everyone yells when Ava opens the door. Everyone is there. Armand, Jules, Astrid, Leo, Gabrielle, Arthus, Louis, Hugo, Nora, Zari, Ray, Nate, Ava’s father, and even Sara’s mom.

“What is this?”

“It’s a welcome home party.” Sara says excitedly. Ava walks further into the apartment greeting people and hugging them.

“It's nice to see you Ava.”

“It's nice to see you too, Miss Lance.”

“I'm glad to see you came through it unharmed.”

“Not as glad as I am.” Avas mother says. “Would you like a tour, Ava?”

“Sure.” Her mother walked her through the apartment. The apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The apartment was decorated perfectly. The living area took up most of it, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The living room exterior wall was lined with windows, allowing for a beautiful view of the nearby city. 

“Thank you again, Mother.”

“Of course. I need to speak with your father, excuse me.” Ava walked over to her friends, who cheered when they saw her.

“Welcome back Aves. I mean I always thought Hugo would be most likely to go to prison but you always seem to prove us wrong.”

“Shut up, Gaby.” Ava hugs them.

“Wow Ava your prison girlfriend sounds hot!!” Leo screams.

“Her what?!” They all hear Sara yell from across the room.

“You asshole. Don’t get me in trouble.” Ava says nudging him. 

“Beer?”

“Yes please.”

“What about probation?”

“I'm on parole and it’s just a beer.”

“Sara was also just a girl… ooo too soon?” They all laugh.

“You all are asses.”

“I’ll get that beer.”  
———————-  
Later that night, they all sat around the living room talking about anything. Ava was content sitting on the arm of the couch and just listening. The song changes to ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran.

“I love this song!” Sara and Gaby announce at the same time.

“Do you want to dance?” Ava asks, sticking out her hand to Sara. Sara stands and takes her hand. Ava pulls her in, swaying with her and spinning her.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” They share a loving kiss, which is interrupted by gagging noises.

“I hate you guys.” Ava yells, flipping off her friends.  
———————-  
The party started to wind down and people started to filter out. Ava was standing in the corner admiring the view of people having light conversation and laughing. There wasn’t any yelling or arguments. It was blissful.  
“Are you alright?” Ava’s mother asks.

“Yes, just people watching.”

“Well I have some good news. I spoke to the University you used to work at and they informed me that, since you’re labeled as a Level I risk, there won’t be any need to publicly announce your offense. This means you have an opportunity to get your job back if you want it.”

“I can’t remember, is it the same University as Sara?”

“God no. I do not need another situation on my hands.”

“Well thank you, Mom.” 

“I know you enjoy teaching and there aren’t any restrictions on your license so…”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Good. I have to go. I have a deposition in the morning.”

“Goodnight Mom. I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

“Are you leaving?” Sara asks, approaching them.

“Sadly yes. Enjoy having her back Sara. Goodnight.”

“Oh I will. Goodnight.”  
————————  
With the last guest gone, Sara captures Ava’s lips pressing her against the door. Ava returns the kiss, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip. Sara’s hands quickly go to her pants, ready to get rid of them.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should slow down.” Ava says in between kisses. 

“Nah I’m good.” Sara says undoing the button and zipper.

“I should shower.” Ava tries again. Sara pulls back with concern on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve spent over a year in prison without any razors so…”

“Gotcha… I'll wait… but not for long.” Sara winks.

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Ava kisses her once more before making her way to the bathroom. Ava jumps when Sara’s hand connects with her backside.  
———————-  
After cleaning up the apartment, Sara excitedly went into the bedroom. She started to undo her own pants, but stopped when she saw Ava asleep across the bed. Sara smiled before walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead. Sara laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them.  
———————-  
Sara slowly opened her eyes, the smell of breakfast surrounding her. After getting ready, she made her way to the kitchen. Ava was standing over the stove cooking eggs. “Morning.” Sara says groggily.

“Morning, baby.” Sara walks over and wraps her arms around her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just missed having you with me.”

“I missed being with you too.”

“Wanna talk about… ya know?”

“Not particularly.” Ava plates their eggs. “Breakfast?”

“Sure.” After eating breakfast, they sat on the couch watching tv.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Very. I do know something I’d rather do.” Ava says her hand making its way into Sara’s shirt. Sara connects their lips.  
———————  
When Sara brought prison up the next day, she got the same reaction again. Then it happened again and again. She couldn’t complain the sex was good but she knew Ava would need to talk eventually.  
———————  
“No Zari you don’t get it. Every time I mention prison she shuts me up.”

“I’m sure she does.” Sara hears Mick say in the background.

“I’m on speaker AND you’re hanging with Mick.”

“Yeah and the rest of the crew is here too.” Sara hears them all say ‘hi’.

“You could’ve told me.” Sara groans.

“Yeah I could’ve. Anyway maybe try and talk to her again.”

“Hey baby I’m about to hop into the shower if you wanna join me.” Ava says wrapping her arms around Sara and placing kisses on her neck.

“I’ll be right there.” Ava walks into the bathroom. “See what I mean?”

“Well you didn’t exactly turn her down.”

“The sex is really good. Like really really good and I don’t want to upset her.”

“Well you just gotta rip the bandage off.”

“Okay I’ll try.”  
———————-  
Ava rolled onto her back trying to catch her breath, Sara laid next to her doing the same.

“Ava I'm really REALLY enjoying this but you can’t just avoid talking about it.”

“Oh I can’t?” Ava moves back on top of her and starts kissing down her body.

“No you can’t.”

“Not even if I do this…” Sara moans.

“No not even that.”

“How about now?” Sara moans louder.

“Fine… just keep going.” Sara laces her hand through Ava’s hair.  
———————-  
Ava stops her run, when her phone rings. “You are receiving a call from an inmate at King County Detention Center, do you wish to accept? If so press one, if not hang up now.” Ava presses one.

“Kirsten?”

“Hey, how's it going out there in the free world?”

“Good. Well other than the fact that I’m not sleeping well. I can’t get comfortable. Oh and I pretty sure I’m having too much sex.”

“First, for the sleeping thing try the floor or an old couch. They feel more like the mattresses here. Second, never speak that sinful phrase again. How are you having too much sex?”

“Every time Sara brings up prison or the trail or the charges I -“

“Screw her into submission?”

“I was gonna say distract her.”

“That sucks. It takes time to be ready to talk about it, but sometimes you just have to fight through the urge to hide from it. Did you take that job your mom got for you?”

“I’m still adjusting. I sometimes think it's count time, or rec time. I’m going to wait for a little while before jumping back into work.”

“Makes sense. Is Sara with you now?”

“No, I’m on a run.”

“Oh well I have some great news.”

“You’re getting out?”

“Hell no. I’m getting married.”

“Married?”

“Yes.”

“To who?”

“Jack?”

“Jack the Jack Off? I thought you guys split.”

“We did but sometimes you just know. Plus we’ve been through too much to give up now. Maybe you should think about it too.”

“About what? Marriage?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no. I couldn’t. Sara’s still young. She’s only in her sophomore year of college.”

“Just a thought.”  
———————-  
The next day Sara woke up to cold sheets. She looked over at the clock seeing it was close to three in the morning.  
“Ava?” Sara got up and looked around the room. Ava was nowhere to be found. She looked in the kitchen and living room but again she was nowhere to be found. Sara went to the guest room, finding Ava asleep on the floor. Sara didn’t question it. Instead she grabbed a pillow and blanket and joined her.

Sara tried to ask her about it in the morning but Ava just told her she needed to go for a run then left. Sara didn't know what to do at this point. Sara picked up her phone dialing the number and waiting through the operator.

“Aves? It’s my nap time... you know this.”

“It’s Sara actually.”

“Oh hi Sara, what’s up?”

“I found Ava in the guest room last night. She was sleeping on the floor. I also tried to talk to her about the whole situation and she won't talk to me… I guess I called to ask for advice.”

“Okay I’ll help you but for a favor.”

“I don’t do illegal stuff… well not anymore.”

“Don’t worry it’s not illegal. I might need a place to stay when I get out. My fiance lives with his parents and I’d rather not be there, would you help me out?”

“How long?”

“Only a couple of weeks.”

“Until you get out?”

“Oh no. I’m out in about 3 years.”

“I’ll have to ask Ava, but I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

“Thanks. So from what I’ve learned about Ava, my advice is to... do nothing. Ava just has to go through the motions. She’ll be back to herself in no time. You just need to be patient. Your first time in prison isn’t pretty, you see some messed up stuff in here and it messes with your head. So just give her time and space.”

“Okay thanks Kirsten, sorry for interrupting your nap time.”

“Don’t sweat it. Bye Sara.”

“Bye.”  
———————-  
“Damnit!” Ava yells, throwing the skillet into the sink and leaning over the counter.

“What’s wrong?” Sara rushes into the kitchen.

“Nothing. I burnt my grilled cheese.”

“Here let me help.”

“No!”

“Ava relax I’m just trying to help.”

“No, you’re smothering me.”

“I wouldn't have to if you’d just talk to me. We haven’t talked about it since you went to… ya know.”

“Prison. You can say it. I went to prison.”

“I just don't want you to hold all those feelings in.” Ava’s eyes meet Sara’s and she concedes. 

“We’ve already gone through so much and everytime I try to make things better nothing works. I tried to make the Bellevue relationship work, then the break-up work, then school relationship work, but that all failed. I left. I quit my job, which I loved. I left you, who I loved, and broke my own damn heart, trying to protect yours. I got into a new relationship but then you came back. I tried to make that work and I got arrested. I lost everything again. I lost everything for you and I’m still trying to piece my life back together. But it feels like I’m disappointing everybody, even myself.” Ava lets out a breath.  
“Feel better?”  
“Oh shit I’m sorry Sara. I don’t mean to put all that on you.”  
“Don’t worry about it. What about sleeping?”  
“What? I don’t know what-.” Sara gives her a look. “Okay, I wait until you fall asleep then I go into the guest room to sleep on the floor.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s stupid.”  
“No, it's not. Why?”  
“The bed is too soft.”  
“Then we can get a new mattress.”  
“That's sweet, but you love that mattress. I just need more time to adjust.”  
“Where are your keys?”  
“My keys, why?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
———————-  
“Honestly I'm not a huge fan of you driving my car.” Ava says, holding a tight grip on the safety handle.  
“My driving isn't that bad.”  
“You're going 60 in a 45.”  
“There's no one on the road.”  
“Please just slow down. Where are we going anyway?”  
“What part of ‘surprise’ did you not understand?”  
“The part where you almost kill us.”  
“Just relax.”  
“I’m trying”  
“Clearly.” Sara says sarcastically. After a few minutes, Ava figured it out.  
“Are we going to the beach?”  
“You ruin every surprise, don't you?”  
“Sara I grew up here. I know the route to Dallas Beach, when I see it.”  
“Well relax we’ll be there soon.”  
———————-  
They park the car and walk down the steep hill to the shore. At first sight, the beach looked the same, but as they got closer Ava started to notice some of the finer details. Details she hadn’t remembered. The sand was charcoal grey, a variety of large logs and rocks were placed randomly along the shore. The crystal blue water washed onto the dark grey sand, then back down. There was silence except for the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. The sun was starting to set and for a second, it held her attention. It wasn't until Sara’s hand slid into hers that she was drawn out of it. 

“How'd you even find this place?”

“One night, after I got off the phone with you, I kinda broke down and I found my way here. The air, the water, the sand... all of it was just so freeing.”

“I remember that feeling.” After a moment, Sara breaks the silence.

“We should jump in.”

“What?”

“I mean, why not?”

“Well for one I don't have a bathing suit.”

“Just take your clothes off, no ones here.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine.” Sara slips off her shoes. 

“Sara, what are you doing?”

“I’m getting in.” Sara starts to walk backwards toward the water.

“No, Sara, wait.” Sara ignores her and runs into the water.

“It's cold, but it's fun!” Ava rolls her eyes before taking off her own shoes and bolting towards Sara.

“Dont.” Sara says before Ava tackles her into the water, which is freezing cold. Ava comes back up only for Sara to plunge her back under. Sara tried to swim away, but Ava caught her. Ava lifted her up, before dunking them both. They spent the rest of the day splashing each other and playing around, as the sun set behind them. Ava pulled Sara closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Sara wrapped her legs around her, reconnecting their lips. They swam and splashed around some more, before making their way back onto the beach to take in the view of the water.

“Its beautiful.'' Sara says, laying her head on Ava’s legs.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Ava says caressing her hair.

“Don’t be cheesy.” 

“Shut up. I'm trying to be sweet.” Ava laughs.

“You’re smiling really big.”

“I’m starting to feel truly happy again. I needed this.”

“I think we both needed it, but now it's time to go home.”

“Yeah, lets go.”  
———————-  
Sara woke up early the next morning to fix breakfast for Ava. She had finally slept through the night in their room. Sara had just cracked the egg, when there was a knock on the door. Sara wiped her hands and walked over to the door, opening it.

“Hi, is Avaline Sharpe home?” A woman asks peering past Sara.

“Who are you?”

“I am Avaline’s P.O. Is she here?”

“Yes, she’s asleep.”

“Great, which room?” The P.O. pushes past Sara into the apartment. “I just come in, look around, and leave. As long as Avaline-“

“Ava.” Sara corrects.

“As long as Ava maintains employment and a residence, avoids criminal activity, refrains from all drugs and excessive alcohol use, attends her drug or alcohol recovery meetings, and does not leave the province without permission from me... we won’t have any problems. Where is she?”

“I'll go get her.” Sara walks into the bedroom to see Ava already up and getting ready.

“No, I was supposed to give you breakfast in bed.”

“Well I heard you had guests, plus I have a job interview I have to get ready for.”

“You’re finally ready?”

“After yesterday, I think I am.”

“I’m so proud of you. Oh and it's not a guest, It’s your P.O.”

“Oh. I’ll go talk to her.” They walk out of the room to find the P.O. looking in their fridge.

“Uh hi.” Ava says.

“Hi, Miss Sharpe. Could we speak privately?” 

“Sure, we can go to the living room. Baby, do you mind?”

“No, not at all.” Sara goes back into the kitchen continuing the breakfast.  
———————-  
Sara hears the front close, then a loud sigh.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. She asked a few questions, I took a drug test, and that was it. She said everything looked good.”

“That's great. Breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks. By the way, my mom called. She wants to have us over for dinner tonight. Are you up for it?”

“Sure, I don't see why not.”  
————————  
When Ava pulls into the driveway, Sara’s jaw drops.

“There’s no way this is your childhood home.”

“It is. Well one of them.”

“Let me guess you have three others across the city.”

“No, we just had to move once or twice for my Dad’s work.”

“Oh.” Ava gets out of the car rounding to the other side, to open the door for Sara.

“Chivalry isn’t dead.” Sara quips. They walk to the front door, but before Ava gets the chance to knock, the door is being opened.

“Hi, Nate.”

“Finally.”

“I'm not late, I'm actually right on time.”

“But you’re not early. Meaning by Mom’s standards: you're late.”

“Stop harassing your sister Nate.” Ava's mother calls from inside the house. Ava and Sara step inside and walk to the dining room. The table is already set.

“Welcome home, Ava.” Ava's father says, hugging her. “Nice to see you again Sara.”

“You too, Mr Sharpe.”

“Please sit. Food will be out shortly.” Ava’s mother says from the kitchen. They all take a seat.

“What are we having tonight, Dad?”

“Chicken stew…lets hope Lola made it.”

“I heard that.” Ava’s mother said approaching the table and sitting the large dish in the center of it. “I prepared it mostly by myself.”

“Great, maybe it’ll be somewhat edible now.” Ava’s father quips. Everyone laughs except Ava’s mother. They all serve themselves. 

“So what do you do now, Sara?” Ava's father asks.

“Mostly school.”

“Nothing else? Has Ava made you boring?” Nate asks.

“She has. I just listen to music and study most of the time.” Ava rolls her eyes.

“I happen to also enjoy music.” Ava's father says excitedly.

“Dad, the only songs you listen to are by Queen.” Nate says, making Sara laugh.

“They’re a great band. I can't blame him.” Sara defends.

“Thank you Sara. Oh did you know Ava can sing and play piano? Ava please play ‘Somebody to Love’. It's my favorite.”

“Sorry Dad maybe not tonight.”

“Please Ava.”

“Fine. Lets go Nate.” Everyone stands from the table and walks to the large formal space. Ava sits at the piano and they all gather around her. After tuning the piano, Ava began to play. Soon her father was belting the chorus. Then Nate joined.

“Come on Mom.” Nate says. She looks reluctant at first but begins to sing also. Sara just watches with a smile before she’s pulled into it herself.  
——————  
“Hey, wanna head out to the pub?” Nate asks, walking them to the door.

“Can't. Maybe another time. Sara, here are the keys, will you start the car?”

“Hell yes.” Sara says excitedly.

“You better be in the passenger seat when I come out there.” Sara rolls her eyes then leaves. “Nate, I meant to ask you something. Can you keep a secret?”

“Ava I’ve kept all your secrets for over two decades. Spill.”  
——————  
Everything was going great. College was amazing and Ava had started to work again. Their relationship was in the best place it had ever been. They were able to be happy and finally relax. Some nights they’d just sit on the couch and watch tv, other nights they’d dance together until they got tired. They were finding their rhythm again. Sara’s alarm goes off, causing her to groan. She reaches over and silences it. Sara stretches and makes her way to get out of bed. An arm anchors her to the bed.

“No I wanna be in bed forever.” Ava groans, pulling Sara closer.

“I can't, I have class.”

“Please.” Ava pouts.

“You’re the one who told me to go to college, so no. Plus you have important stuff to do.” Sara untangles herself and stands.

“What’s that?”

“Work.”

“Yay.” Ava fains excitement. “I don’t miss early mornings.”

“You’ll get back into it. Come on. I need a shower and could use the company.” Ava jumps out of bed, racing after her.  
——————  
After six months of parole and non-stop working. Ava was excited to finally put everything behind her. She was finally where she was meant to do. Living with Sara was amazing. Being able to wake up to her was the greatest thing Ava could've ever asked for, but she wanted more. 

“You’re staring.” Sara says, cuddling further into Ava.

“I just love you.”

“Hmm. I love you too.” Ava pulls Sara closer, rubbing her back lightly. “What time is it?”

“About one in the morning.”

“Your staring woke me up.”

“Sorry, go back to sleep.”

“Give me.” Sara puckers her lips. Ava laughs, leaning down and placing a kiss on them. Ava watches Sara fall asleep before falling back to sleep herself.  
———————  
That morning Ava left the apartment happier and more energized than ever. Sara, on the other hand, slept in in order to study. Sara got up and made herself a large coffee. Still in her pajamas she sat down on the couch, which was covered with her books, her notes, and about ten highlighters. Sara was hours into her studying, when her phone rang. It was late and Nora didn’t tend to call late. Sara’s nerves immediately flooded back to her. Sara timidly picked up the phone. She should’ve known everything that was happening was too good to be true.

“Sara, I need you to get dressed. I'm coming to pick you up in fifteen minutes.”

“What's wrong? Did something happen to Ava?”

“Yes she's gotten tied up with someone. Little to say we may end up at a courthouse soon.”

“Really is she okay?”

“I think so… stop asking questions and get ready.” Sara was shaking the whole drive. Nora had not said a word. Instead, she was on the phone letting whoever it was on the other end know that they were on their way. When they pulled up in front of the Sharpe house, Sara rushed out of the car. When she ran into the house, she found Ava waiting on the stairs. Ava jumped up when Sara entered. She looked fine. In fact, she looked beautiful, but Sara didn't let that distract her. 

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Don’t ‘sweetie’ me. You scared me half to death. Nora said something happened to you!”

“I know. I'm sorry, but it was the easiest way to get you here. I mean we tend to have a crisis every five minute so...” Sara punches her in the arm. “OW!”

“I was really worried. Nora told me you got tied up with someone. I thought you relapsed or got into some sort of trouble.”

“Im sorry, but this will be worth it. I promise.”

“Ava I have a final. I don’t have time for this.”

“I know, but it’ll be worth it. Now stop being a grinch about it. Come with me.” Ava pulls Sara through the house and into the backyard. They walk through the backgate and to a small opening in some trees behind the house. Fairy lights were hung high between the branches of three trees, and in the middle lay a couple of quilts and blankets covering the soft grass underneath them. Along the lights, Sara could just barely spot the pictures of them hanging there. Ava walked her closer to the center of the set up.

“I thought you destroyed the pictures.” Sara asks in a low voice. 

“I convinced my Mom not to.”

“Ava what is all this?”

“A little while ago I promised to never leave you and I intend to keep it. I’m sorry for how I hurt you and left in the past. No matter how many times we’ve tried to separate from each other, it never worked, and I'm so grateful it didn't. Clearly neither of us is going anywhere, so I thought why not make it official. As another chapter in my life closes, I’m happy that you’re the person that stuck around. I knew when I first saw you my life would change. While I was incarcerated I missed you way more than I thought I would. I realized there shouldn’t be a day in my life that I wasn’t with you. I’m afraid of going throughout life without you, without the feelings I have for you. I care about you beyond all rationality. Sara I love you. I love how at night I have to get up and get you an extra blanket because you get cold, how right before we go to sleep you always kiss my forehead, and how you can always brighten my day or put a smile on my face… there just so much I love about you. I’ve loved you for so long and we’ve been through so much and I want to share even more with you. I want to share every day and every moment with you. I love just being around you and being with you. I love encouraging you and when you encourage me. I love your intelligence, your maturity, your caring nature, your beauty inside and out, but most of all I love how you never give up. That’s what got me through everything. You never gave up on me, even when I tried to push you away or when I wasn’t the Ava you know and love you didn’t give up. I wouldn’t say I’d like to do everything that's happened over again, but if it meant I’d be able to be back here with you, I would.” Ava pulls a velvet box out of her pocket. “I love you so much. So here I am asking you to spend the rest of our lives together with nowhere to run and a promise that will not be broken. A promise that I vow to never break…” Ava opens the box and gets on one knee. “With a blessing from your mother… Sara Lance, will you marry me?” Sara started to sob after hearing the question. She could barely get her answer out.

“Yes.” Ava stands, sliding the ring onto her finger. “It’s perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, so so much.” Ava picks her up, spinning her around, before placing a deep kiss on her lips. “Ready to spend our lives together?”

“The real question is: are you ready?”

“I'm more than ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks again. Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually finished the chapter... maybe I am doing okay


End file.
